Osterhasen bringen Glück
by Vanilla Prinzess
Summary: Usagi hat ein Date mit einem total coolen Boy. Was Mamoru eigentlich egal sein kann. Oder nicht? Wie soll er Usa für sich gewinnen? MamoxUsa, am Anfang Feinde, hinterher mehr?
1. Ein Date?

Hi! Hier ist das erste Kapitel meiner eigenen FF. Mal nichts übersetztes.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Prinzess  
  


* * *

  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag im April, das Thermometer war zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr auf über 18C geklettert. Die Leute trauten sich endlich ihre Wintermäntel im Schrank einzumotten und die Kinder spielten im Park Verstecken, um auf das Ostereiersuchen am nächsten Sonntag bestens vorbereitet zu sein. Jeder ging an diesem Tag zu Fuß um das Wetter zu genießen. Alle war fröhlich, niemand stritt und außer Lachen war nichts zu hören. Fast nichts, um genau zu sein. Denn aus der Crown-Spielhalle tönte lautes, stadtbekanntes Geschrei auf die Straße.  
  
„Tu ich nicht!"  
  
„Tust du doch!"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Ja!"  
  
„Nei..., ohh Mamoru-baka, du bist furchtbar! Dieser Tag war so wunderbar, bis du aufgetaucht bist! Aber du hast bestimmt noch nicht mal bemerkt, dass der Tag schön ist. Das kann ich von jemandem, der permanent schlechte Laune hat natürlich nicht erwarten. Ich glaube, du weißt nichtmal mehr, was die Worte nett, froh, freundlich, glücklich und gutgelaund heißen. Dafür kennst du die Bedeutung von griesgrämig, streitlustig, arrogant und idiotisch umso besser, denn genau das sind deine Charakterzüge. Es ist ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt einen Freund gefunden hast, und dann noch so einen wie Motoki! Die Frau, die dich mal abbekommt, tut mir jetzt schon leid. Obwohl, du wirst ja nie eine bekommen, weil man dafür ja sowas wie LIEBE haben müsste, aber du bist nur ein besserwisserischer Arsch mit einem Herz aus Eis. Darum brauche ich mir also keine Sorgen zu machen. Und übrigens: Ich esse nicht alles, Karotten und Pfefferminztee sind mir zum Beispiel verhasst. So und jetzt muss ich mich aufmachen, sonst komme ich zu spät zu meinem Date."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stand Usagi auf, bezahlte ihren nur zur Hälfte getrunkenen und mittlerweile geschmolzen Milchshake, warf Motoki noch ein strahlendes Lächeln zu und verschwand hüpfend mit einem „Tschüssi"durch die automatischen Türen auf die Straße. Mamoru starrte ihr stumm hinterher. Dann drehte er sich um und grinste Motoki an: „Dieses Mädchen ist aber auch nicht normal. Ich meine, sie kann von ‚wenn-du-noch-ein-falsches-Wort-sagst- kratz-ich-dir-die-Augen-aus' zu ‚die-Sonne-scheint,-die-Vögel-zwitschern,- hach-ist-die-Welt-nicht-schön' in zwei Sekunden wechseln. Damit kann sie schneller die Stimmung wechseln als so manchener Schizophrener. Bringst du mir noch einen Kaffee, Toki?"Als Motoki gegangen war, um das Gewünschte zu holen, lies er die Maskerade fallen und dachte über Usagis Feststellungen nach. War er wirklich so? Hatte er tatsächlich immer nur schlechte Laune?  
  
Klar, er stritt sich andauernd mit Usagi. Sie beide konnten keine Minute zusammensein, ohne sich wenigstens eine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu schmeißen, aber war er deshalb streitsüchtig? Es war vielleicht idiotisch, aber er ärgerte nur sie. Sie war allerdings auch die Einzige, die so süß aussah, wenn sie wütend war. Ihre Augen funkelten dann vor Wut, ihre Wangen waren rot und wenn sie beleidigt war, zog sie so einen bezaubernden Schmollmund. In den Zeiten, wo sie sich nicht stritten, also wenn er sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden reden, kichern und lachen sah, war sie sogar noch hübscher. In diesen Momenten verstand er, warum niemand sich ihrem Charm entziehen konnte. Mit ihrer fröhlichen, kindlichen Art sprach sie alle an, keiner konnte ihr böse sein. Wann war er zuletzt so fröhlich gewesen?  
  
Er wusste es nicht mehr, höchstwahrscheinlich vor dem Tod seiner Eltern. In diesem Punkt musste er ihr zustimmen, er wusste wirklich nicht mehr, was glücklich und froh bedeutete. Er erinnerte sich zwar noch daran, wie sich diese Gefühle anfühlten, aber erlebt hatte er sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Nur manchmal, kurz nach ihren täglichen Streiten merkte er einen kleinen Hauch von diesen Gefühlen über sein Herz streifen. Nach ihren Streits hatte er immer die beste Laune (er wusste also, was gutgelaunt war, Usagi bekam das nur nie mit), und wer diese Dinge verspürte, der konnte schließlich kein Herz aus Stein haben. Hätte er ein Herz aus Stein, könnte er nicht mit Motoki befreundet sein, dann würde sie ihn gar nicht berühren, weil er gegen ihren Charm resistent war, was er definitv nicht stimmte.  
  
Allerdings zeigte er sein Herz und seine Liebe gegenüber anderen nicht oft, weshalb ihn sein Odango atama für so unsensibel hielt. Moment mal, sein?? Wo kam das denn her? Odango atama war doch nicht sein! Sie mochte ihn ja noch nicht mal. Und sie würde auch nie sein sein, schon deshalb nicht, weil sie heute ein Date hatte. Außerdem wollte er doch gar nicht, dass sie sein war. Und... Date???  
  
„Hey Motoki, stimmt es, dass Odango atama wirklich jemanden gefunden hat, der es sich antut mit ihr auszugehen?", fragte Mamoru schnell und ganz cool Motoki, der ihm grade seinen Kaffee brachte. Motoki stellte den Kaffee vor Mamoru und setzte sich dann einen Moment neben ihn. „Ja, sein Name ist Sennen Togashi und sie hat ihn auf beinah die gleiche Art und Weise kennengelernt wie dich." „Hat sie ihm gleich ihre ganze Tasche an den Kopf geschmissen, anstatt nur einen Test?", erkundigte sich Mamoru sarkastisch.  
  
„Nein", antwortete sein Freund. „Sie ist in ihn hineingerannt und die beiden sind zu Boden gegangen. Dabei ist sein Mittagessen in eine Pfütze gefallen. Usagi hat ihm dann zur Wiedergutmachung was Neues gekauft. Auf dem Weg zur Pommesbude haben die beiden sich unterhalten und zum Schluß hat er sie gefragt, ob sie ihn halt treffen würde. Usa hat schon den ganzen Tag von ihm geschwärmt und hat erst aufgehört, als du gekommen bist und ihr beide euch mal wieder gezankt habt."  
  
Als er das hörte, merkte Mamoru ein komisches Ziehen in seiner Brust, sein Atem wurde schneller und er hatte das Gefühl, als ob er im Winter in T- Shirt und Boxershorts auf einer zugeschneiten Wiese liegen würde. Gleichzeitig meinte er, diesem Sennen ordentlich die Meinung sagen zu müssen „Und wie sieht dieser umschwärmte Traumprinz aus?", wollte er wissen. Die Angst, die er (auch) fühlte, sollte ihm bestimmt nur sagen dass er auf sein Odango atama aufpassen musste. Denn er wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas geschah, dass ihren Charm zum erlöschen bringen würde. Würde dieser kleine Möchtegernfreund ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen ...   
„Laut Usagi hat er smaragtgrün gefärbte Haare und rehbraune Augen. Er ist, wie Usa gesagt hat, sehr ‚attraktiv' und hat einen ‚Knackarsch'. Er ist einen halben Kopf größer als sie. Außerdem muss er ziemlich reich sein, denn er hat nur Markensachen getragen und kennt den Knigge auswendig. Er hat sie heute, ganz gentlementlike, ins Kino und zum Abendessen eingeladen."Nach dieser Beschreibung hatten sich die Gefühle in Mamoru noch verstärkt. Jetzt meinte er nackt in einem halb zugefrorenen See zu baden und verspürte gleichzeitig den Drang, den Typen krankenhausreif zu prügeln. Aber warum?? So schlimm hörte sich der Typ doch gar nicht an. Dieser Sennen war doch nur ein reicher Snop, der ein bisschen auf Rebell machte. Um Motoki, der ihn schon komisch ansah, weil er kein Wort von sich gegeben hatte, abzulenken, stellte er zynisch fest: „Das nenn ich nicht gentlemenlike sondern einfallslos. Ich meine, das ist ein Standartdate."  
  
Er sollte sich wirklich über seine Gefühle klar werden, und das konnte er nur bei sich zu Hause mit einer Tasse Tee. Und genau das würde er jetzt machen. Also stand Mamoru auf wodurch er Motoki restlos überraschte, denn es war grade mal 4 Uhr. Er zahlte und wandte sich zum Gehen, als sein bester Freund ihm hinterherrief: „Wo willst du denn hin? Normalerweise gehst du nicht vor 6. Geht's dir nicht gut?"„Nach Hause, aber mir geht es bestens. Ich will nur in Ruhe ein bisschen nachdenken."„Worüber denn?", schrei Motoki, aber er bekam keine Antwort mehr, denn Mamoru war soeben durch die Türen der Spielhalle verschwunden...  
  


* * *

  
  
So, das wars erstmal. Und wenn ihr mir jetzt noch ein Kommi schreiben würdet, wäre mein Tag perfekt. 


	2. I'm losing you

HI Hier ist schon das zweite Kapitel meiner FF. Viel spaß beim lesen.  
Schreibt mir doch, was ihr davon haltet!!  
Kiss Prinzess

* * *

später Nachmittag

* * *

Mamorus Apartment

* * *

Mamoru saß auf seinem Sofa mit einer Tasse heißen Tee in der Hand. Die Vorhange waren zugezogen und machten das Zimmer dadurch fremd und unwirklich, aus den Lautsprechern tönte leise ‚I'm losing you'. Was machte er hier überhaupt? Es konnte ihm doch egal sein, was Odango atama machte. Aber die Gefühle vom Nachmittag ließen ihn nicht los. Was waren das für Sachen, die er in der Spielhalle gefühlt hatte? Es waren so viele Gefühle zusammengemischt gewesen, dass er nicht sicher war, was alles dabei war. Angst war dabei gewese, da war er sich sicher. Angst, allein gelassen zu werden, Angst, einen Freund zu verlieren – Usagi. Und wenn sie sich mit diesem Sennen Sonstnichtwie einlassen würde, würde er bestimmt einen Teil von ihr verlieren.  
  
Here in some stranger's room  
Late in the afternoon  
What am I doing here at all?  
Ain't no doubt about it  
I'm losing you  
  
Aber konnte er Usagi überhaupt als seine Freundin bezeichnen??? Sie beide stritten nur die ganze Zeit und Usa hasste ihn. Das hatte sie zwar nie gesagt, aber wie konnte sie jemanden wie ihn nicht hassen? Er hatte sie immer nur beleidigt und geärgert, sie hatten noch nie ein richtiges Gespräch geführt und trotzdem war sie ein fester Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden, den er nicht mehr mißen wollte. Ja, für ihn war sie ein Freund. Er hatten in diesen ‚Meinungsverschiedenheiten' mehr von sich preisgegeben, als je in einem normalen Gespräch. Sie kannte ihn im Grunde besser als alle anderen. Aber wie sollte er ihr das erklären??? Sie würde ihm nie zuhören, sie würde sofort schwereres Geschütz auffahren, und dafür konnte er sie noch nicht mal beschuldigen. Und wenn sie ihn aussprechen lassen würde, würde sie ihm das nie glauben. Aber darüber würde er sich später den Kopf zerbrechen. Ihn interessierten viel mehr die noch nicht entschlüsselten Gefühle.  
  
Somehow the wires have crossed  
Communication's lost  
Can't even get you on the telephone  
Just got to shout about it  
I'm losing you  
  
Warum hatte er gemeint (und meinte er immer noch) diesem Typ zusammenschlagen zu müssen? Dieses Gefühl kam ihm nicht sehr bekannt vor. Wollte er das nur machen, weil dieser Schönling Usagi was tun könnte? Das stimmte zwar teilweise, wie er zugab, aber es war unlogisch. Wenn er sie verletzte, konnte er ihm doch sowieso nur danach eine Lektion erteilen. Oder wollte er nicht, dass Sennen Togashi überhaupt mit ihr ausging? Genau das war es. Ja, ja er wollte nicht das Sennen Togashi sein Odango atama ausführte. Aber was wollte er dann? Dass er mit ihr ausging? ....  
  
Die xte Erkenntnis für heute, er wollte mit Usagi auf ein Date. (Irgendwie ist Mamoru ziemlich blind durch sein Leben gelaufen) Er wollte mit einem Freund ein Date? War er noch ganz dicht? Kein normaler Mensch wollte mit einem guten Freund ein Date haben. In dem Moment ging ihm das nächste und bisher größte Licht auf. Mit einem guten Freund wollte niemand auf ein Date, aber mit dem Mädchen /Jungen in den man(n) verliebt war schon. Er war in Usagi Tsukino ... verliebt! Was sollte er jetzt tun?? Sie hatte schließlich schon ein Date mit einem gewissen Sennen. Und genau auf diesen Sennen war er eifersüchtig.  
  
Here in the valley of indecision  
I don't know what to do  
I feel you slipping away  
I feel you slipping away  
I'm losing you  
I'm losing you  
  
Zur Beruhigung trank er erstmal einen Schluck seines mittlerweile kalt gewordenen Tees. Erst fand er heraus, dass Usagi mehr über ihn wusste als alle anderen, das sie für ihn eine Freundin war, und dann wurde ihm klar, dass er sie wirklich als seine ‚Freundin' wollte. Wie sollte er ihr das sagen? Sollte er ihr das überhaupt sagen? Sie würde ihm ja noch nicht mal glauben, das er in ihr einen Freund sah, dann würde sie ihm erst recht nicht glauben, dass er sie gern als feste Freundin wollte. Er hätte schließlich auch keiner geglaubt, die ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten ärgerte, und dann plötzlich von heute auf morgen zu ihm kam und ihm beichtete, dass sie ihn in verliebt war und mit ihm zusammen kommen wollte. Er hatte sie zu sehr verletzt. Zu sehr, um jetzt einfach anzukommen und zu sagen: „Ja..äh... also, ich hab mich in dich verliebt. Ich hab dich zwar nur geärgert, aber kannst du mir verzeihen? ... und willst du mir mir gehen?"  
Das würde sie ihm nie und nimmer abkaufen. Sie würde meinen, er wolle sie verarsche, und sich hinterher wieder über sie lustig machen. Bevor er sie damit konfrontierte, musste er erst seine Fehler wieder gut machen. Aber wie sollte er das tun? Er wollte nicht mehr, dass sie sich über ihn beklagte, wie heute Nachmittag. Er wollte, dass sie den richtigen, den netten, gutgelaunten Mamoru kennen lernte. Und er wollte mit ihr die Gefühle Glück und Freunde zurückholen. Er wollte durch sie wieder wissen, was es hieß geliebt zu werden.  
  
You say you're not getting enough  
But I remind you of all that bad stuff  
So what the hell am I supposed to do?  
Just put a bandaid on it?  
And stop the bleeding now  
Stop the bleeding now  
  
I know I hurt you then  
But hell that was way back when  
And well, do you still have to carry that cross?  
Don't want to hear about it  
I'm losing you  
I'm losing you  
  
Ja, er wollte, dass sie ihn auch liebte. Dann fiel im dieser grünhaarig Schürzenjäger wieder ein, der jetzt hinter Usagi her war. Was sollte er wegen dem machen?? Erstmal ... gar nichts. Er wusste zu wenig über ihn, um gegen ihn vorgehen zu können. Vielleicht löste sich dieses Problem auch von selbst. Usa hatte ihn zwar in den höchsten Tönen gelobt, aber es konnte ja sein, dass sich dieser Prinz als einen langweiliger Frosch entpuppen würde, der total versnobt nur über sich und seinen Reichtum redete. Und wenn seine Usagi dann von ihm genug hatte, konnte er seinen Zug machen. Und bis dahin würde er einfach nur nett zu ihr sein. Dann wäre sie nicht so geschockt, wenn sie über seine Gefühle für sie erfahren würde. Ja, genau das würde er tun... Er hatte sie schon so lange geliebt, wenn auch ohne es zu wissen, dass er auch noch ein paar Tage ohne sie aushalten würde.

* * *

Bis zum nächsten Kap! 


	3. Die Idee

Hi!!!!!  
HIer bin ich wieder! Dieses Kap. ist zwar _ sehr kurz _ aber trotzdem sehr wichtig. Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen und ... hach, ich bin heute etwas wortlos. nich mehr weiß, was sie schreiben soll  
Widmung: Meiner Beta-Leserin DarcAngel  
Disclaimer: Wie so vielen anderen gehört mir Sailor Moon nicht. ... Leider!  
  
Achja, ein Kommi wäre nett  


* * *

3 Uhr Dienstag Nachmittags

* * *

Crown Spielhalle

* * *

  
  
Mamoru saß an seinem Lieblingstisch in der Ecke und trank seinen Kaffee. Von diesem Platz im Crown konnte er alles sehen ohne gesehen zu werden und vor allen Dingen konnte er hören, was am Tresen geredet würde. Denn Usagi musste jeden Moment kommen und sie würde Motoki 100ig von ihrem Date erzählen. Danach würde er wissen, ob er einfach nur warten musste, bis Usako, wie er sie jetzt heimlich nannte, den Typ abserviert hatte, oder ob er anfangen musste um sie zu kämpfen. Plötzlich gingen die Türen der Spielhalle mit einem Wusch auf und eine strahlende Usagi ham hereingestürmt.  
  
"Hi Motoki!", sagte sie und setzte sich an den Tresen. "Hi Usa!", grüßte Mamorus bester Freund zurück. "Das Übliche?" "Nein, heute hätte ich viel lieber eine Bananenschale." Wärend Motoki anfing das Eis und die Bananen anzurichten, fragte er: "Und, wie war dein Date mit Sennen?" "Wunderbar! Sennen war so romantisch! Erst waren wir im Kino und haben ,Die Schöne und das Biest' gesehen. Er hat den Film ausgesucht musst du wissen. Außerdem hat er mir im Kino alles ausgegeben. Danach waren wir im Moon Rose Garden essen.", nach diesen Worten fing Usagi an langsam die Sahne aus ihrem grade fertig gewordenen Becher löffelweise zu schlecken und schaute verträumt an die Decke.  
  
"Dieses Restaurant ist so.. so.. einfach nur schön. Du kannst wählen, ob du drinnen oder draußen essen willst. Innen ist es wie in einem Palast. Überall stehen Säulen, der Boden ist aus Mamor und es gibt eine Tanzfläche. Die Decke ist mit goldenen Mustern geschmückt und dazwischen sind Rosen in allen möglichen Farben gemalt. Draußen ist so eine Art Terasse, auf der die Tische stehen und rundherum sind weiße Rosen gepflanzt." Sie schob sich ein bisschen Schokoladedneis in den Mund.  
  
"Zwischen den Tischen blühen auch welche in Töpfen. Unser Ober hat uns erzählt, dass die Sorte Mondrose heißt, und dem Restaurant den Namen gegeben hat. Und wenn man die Treppe von der Terasse in den Garten hinuntergeht, steht man plötzlich zwischen tausend verschiedenfarbigen Rosen. Es gibt einfach jede Farbe - von strahlend weiß bis zu einem so dunkelen rot, dass es fast schwarz ist. Außerdem kann man in diesem Garten spazieren gehen, er ist nämlich schon fast so groß wie ein Park. Wir haben auf der Terasse gegessen und es war soo lecker!" Sie begann die Banane Stückchen für Stückchen zu genießen.  
  
"Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was ich hatte, denn Sennen hat bestellt und auch die Rechnung übernommen. Er hat mir die ganze Zeit Komplimente gemacht. Dann hat er mich nach Hause gebracht, mir einen Strauß rote Nelken (Bedeutung Ich begehre dich, kann aber nicht treu sein.) geschenkt und mich auf die Wange geküsst. Ich hab ihn sogar gefragt, ob wir zusammen Ostern feiern, aber Ostern ist bei ihm ein Familienfest." Sie starrte etwas traurig in ihren Eisbecher und begann zum Trost Bananeneis zu löffeln.  
  
"Das ist furchtbar schade, da ich Ostern liebe und da wir dieses Jahr schon keine Süßigkeiten-Schnitzeljagd machen können. Da unser Garten umgegraben und neu bepflanzt wird, hätte ich mich schon über einen Tag mit ihm gefreut. Dafür haben wir heute ein Date in .. 20 Minuten! Ich muss los, oder ich komme zu spät!" Mit diesen Worten aß sie den letzten Löffel Vanilleeis, bezahlte und war auch schon verschwunden.  
  
Mamoru war blass geworden. Was Usagi da erzählt hatte gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Wenn das so weiterging würde sie sich noch in diesen wandelnden Geldbeutel verlieben!! Es konnte zwar sein, dass er sich extra für seine Usako verstellte, aber was wenn nicht? Darauf konnte er es nicht ankommen lassen, er musste handeln! Er hatte sogar schon eine Idee, was er machen würde. Er brauchte nur noch etwas Hilfe in der Ausführung. Motoki hatte ihn schon den ganzen Tag mit der Frage genervt, worüber er denn gestern nachgedacht hatte, und Mamoru war der Ansicht, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, ihm seine Erkenntnisse zu berichten.  
  
Er musste zwar aufpassen, dass Motoki nicht anfing zu schreien oder ohnmächtig zu werden, aber wenn er die Nachricht erstmal verdaut hatte, würde er ihm ohne Weiteres helfen. Und da Motoki genügend Kontakte zu allen anderen Ladenbesitzern hatte, hatte er gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Bis Ostersonntag waren es ja zum Glück noch ein paar Tage und er hatte ein so gut gefülltes Bankkonto, dass es die anstehenden Ausgaben locker verkraften würde. Ja, er hatte alles was er brauchte...  


* * *

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. 


	4. Die Schnitzeljagd beginnt!

Hier ist das 4. Kap. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Es wir immer schwerer einen Titel mit Gefühl drin zu finden, vielleicht wird irgendwann einer ohne dieses Wort auskommen müssen.  
Widmung: Iyana und Inae, auch wenn sie diese FF wahrscheinlich nie lesen werden.  
Disclaimer: Weder gehört mir noch wird mir Sailor Moon nie gehören.  
Bitte: Was wohl g  
Enjoy!  
knuddel, Prinzess

* * *

8 Uhr Morgens

* * *

Ostersonntag

* * *

Usagis Haus

* * *

Usagi hüpfte fröhlich die Treppe runter. Der Tag war bis jetzt wunderschön. Sie hatte es geschafft, früh aufzustehen, ohne vor Müdigkeit beinah wieder umzufallen, es war kein einziges Wölkchen am Himmel (zumindest so weit, wie sie aus ihrem Fenster sehen konnte), ihr Lieblingsosterkleid war gewaschen und gebügelt gewesen und es war Ostern. Sobald sie jetzt in die Küche kommen würde, gäbe ihr Vater ihr den ersten Hinweis auf ein Ostergeschenk, und in etwa einer Stunde hatte sie das ganze Haus und den ganzen Garten durchsucht. Hoffentlich hatte sie dann auch alle ihre Ostergeschenke gefunden und würde nicht so wie letztes Jahr noch Monate später Ostereier unter der Hecke oder in Schubladen finden.  
  
Als sie aber die Kückentür öffnete und auf den Kückentisch sah, war ihre Freude nur noch halb so groß. Siedendheiß fiel ihr wieder ein, dass dieses Jahr die Schnitzeljagt, oder wie in der Familie gesagt wurde Schokojagd, nicht stattfinden konnte, da der Garten umgebaut wurde. Schnell verbarg sie ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht hinter einem Lächeln und wünschte ihrer Familie frohe Ostern. Danach durchsuchte sie extra enthuisastisch das auf dem Tisch stehende Osternest und ließ immer wieder ein "Oh, ein riesiger Schokohase!" oder "Super, nur pinke Eier!" von sich hören. Danach sank sie etwas traurig auf ihren Stuhl und fing stumm an ihren Ostersemmel mit guter Butter und Knochenschinken (ich gebe zu, dass verstehen jetzt nur Attendorner, oder Leute, die bei uns schon mal beim Semmelsegnen waren) zu mümmeln.  
  
Kurz nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, klingelte es an der Tür. Da ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder noch frühstückten, erhob sich Usagi seufzend und schlurfte zur Tür. Aber es stand niemand davor. Sie wollte grade die Tür wieder zuschlagen, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln etwas Weißes auf dem Boden sitzen sah. Neugierig geworden bückte sie sich und hob es auf und schloss die Tür. "Usagi, wer war da?", kam die Stimme ihrer Mutter aus der Küche. "Niemand!", rief Usagi schnell zurück und verschwand nach oben in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Dort sah sie sich das weiße Etwas genauer an. Es war ein mittelgroßer, weißes Plüschhase mit sanften, schwarzen Knopfaugen und einer roten Schleife um den Hals. Ein Ende war um einen kleinen Blumenstrauß gebunden. Dieser Blumenstrauß bestand aus rosa Blumen, die irgendwie verdreht aussahen, denn die Blütenblätter waren nach hinten geknickt. Aber trotzdem waren sie atemberaubend. "Wer das wohl geschickt hat?", wunderte sich Usagi. Und dann überkam sie Bestürzung.  
  
Was, wenn diese Dinge gar nicht für sie waren, sondern von ihrem Vater für ihre Mutter oder gar für Shingo (auch wenn sie letzteres bezweifelte)? Sie hatte gesagt, das niemand an der Tür war, wie sollte sie erklären, dass sie jetzt diesen Hasen und die Blumen hatte? In diesem Moment der Hecktik sah sie am andere Schleifenende eine Osterkarte. Die würde sie jetzt lesen, und wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass dieses Geschenk wirklich nicht für sie war, dann würde sie einfach runterschleichen und sie wieder vor die Haustür legen. Sie machte vorsichtig die Karte von der Schleife ab und las:  
  
_ Usagi,  
Ich schick dir diese Alpenveilchen zum Kompliment,  
denn deine Schönheit ist beneidenswert.  
Wenn du noch mehr von mir wissen möchtes,  
dann komm zu dem kleinen Haus im Park am See,  
in dem deine Lieblingssüßspeise verkauft wird _  
  
Usagis Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Der süße Osterhase und die Blumen waren wirklich für sie. Und dann hatte ihr unbekannter Beschenker ihr auch noch ein Kompliment durch sie gemacht! Vielleicht hatte Sennen ja heute doch Zeit! Von wem sollte die Karte auch sonst sein? Sennen war schließlich der einzige, der ihr Komplimente machte. Aber woher sollte er ihre Lieblingssüßigkeit kennen?? Er hatte doch bisher immer bestellt und sie noch nie um sowas gefragt. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach losgehen, und rausfinden, wer ihr heute doch noch zu einer heißgeliebten Schnitzeljagd verholfen hatte. Sie sprang von ihrem Bett auf, rannte mit der Karte in der Hand die Treppe runter und raus aus dem Haus.  
  
Allerdings kam sie keine 5 Sekunden später wieder rein, weil sie vergessen hatte ihre Schuhe anzuziehen. Sie schlüpfte rasch in sie hinein, nahm eine Umhängetasche mit, für den Fall, dass sie noch mehr Geschenke bekommen würde und wollte grade wieder los, als ihr Vaters im Flur erschien. "Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er mit aufgerissenen Augen, die auf ihre Tasche gerichtet waren. Usagi versteckte schnell die Karte hinter ihrem Rücken und durchforstete ihren Kopf nach einer Ausrede. "Also..., Papa... , ich bin auf dem Weg zum Tempel, weil ... weil meine Freundinnen und ich uns da treffen wollen um ... um Ostergeschenke auszutauschen." "Und was ist mit der Tasche?", erwiederte er sehr argwöhnisch. "Ja,... ähm .. irgendwie muss ich ja die ganzen Geschenke transportieren." Sie sah schnell auf ihre nicht vorhandene Armbanduhr, damit sie wegkonnte, bevor ihrem Vater auffiel, dass die Tasche leer war. "So, ich muss jetzt los, oder ich kamm mal wieder zu spät. Bis heute Abend!"  
  
Mit einem Rums fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloß und Usagi lief in Richtung Tempel los. Puh, das war so grade noch mal gut gegangen, sie hoffte nur, ihr Vater würde jetzt nicht in ihr Zimmer gehen, wie sollte sie ihm dann den Hasen und die Blumen erklären? Aber darüber würde sie sich später Sorgen machen, wenn sie sich überhaupt welche machen musste. Schlimmer wäre es gewesen, wenn ihr Vater die Karte gelesen hätte. Dann wäre ein ellenlanges Verhör losgegangen und sie wäre nie zu ... Usagi blieb aprupt stehen. Wo sollte sie eigentlich den nächsten Hinweis finden? 


	5. Große Freude und tiefe Enttäuschung

So, hier ist endlich das fünfte Kapitel von Osterhasen bringen Glück. Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört der Verlauf der FF, Sennen Togashi, der Italiener und Sakura Katou, mehr nicht.  
Widmung: serena-chan und Diebin, die zwar teilweise recht spät meinen 'Kram' lesen, aber dann trotzdem noch ein Kommi schreiben  
Bitte: Would you be so kind and review? (Wäret ihr so nett und schriebet ein Kommi?)  
Danke: DarcAngel, danke fürs betan, auch wenn dein Compi zur Zeit so Zicken macht.  
heagsmdl, Prinzess

* * *

Sie holte die Karte hervor und las sie noch mal. "...das kleine Haus im Park am See", überlegte sie. "Im welchen Park? Es gibt zwei, den Igarashi-Park und Sakumoto-Park. Hmm.. aber... nur der Sakumoto-Park hat einen See. Da muss ich hin!" Nach kurzer Orientierungspause machte Usagi auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte den Weg, den sie gekommen war, wieder zurück. "Na super, ich bin die ganze Zeit in die verkehrte Richtung gelaufen. Der Park liegt genau am anderen Ende der Stadt. Ich hätte die Karte vielleicht besser lesen sollen, anstatt kopflos einfach los zu laufen!"  
  
Nach einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde kam sie endlich an dem kleinen Haus im Park an, dass sich als Eisdiele entpuppte. Zögernd blieb Usagi in einiger Entfernung stehen. Was sollte sie sagen? ,Hallo, ich bin Usagi Tsukino, haben sie ein Geschenk für mich?' Da wurde der Verkäufer nur lachen und sagen, sie habe doch schon einen Vogel, da müsse er ihr doch nicht noch einen schenken. Dann ging sie langsam auf die Eisdiele zu. Irgendwas würde ihr schon einfallen.  
  
"Ähh.. Entschuldigung?", fragte sie nervös den Italiener, der angeregt mit seinem Kollegen plauderte. Dieser drehte sich um und starrte sie an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Schließlich klatschte er in die Hände und rief aus: "Oh, _ Signorina _, Sie sind ja ein richtiger _ Angelo _, noch _ più dolce _ als auf die _ fotografia _." (Übersetzt: Oh, Fräulein, Sie sind ja ein richtiger Engel, noch viel schöner als auf dem Foto)  
  
Usagi guckte verwirrt. War das ein Kompliment gewesen? Musste es wohl.. also zeigte sie ihr strahlendstes Lächeln. "Hi.. ich wollte fragen, ob...", sie musste den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn der nette Italiener hielt ihr im nächsten Moment einen Plüschhasen entgegen. Usagi nahm ihn überrascht an, setzte sich an den nächstbesten Tisch und stellte den ,Wegweiser' vor sich. Das Häschen trug ebenfalls eine ,Geschenkschleife', nur die Blumen waren diesmal anders.  
  
Es waren nur fünf oder sechs Blumen, aber sie machten doch einen ganzen Blumenstrauß aus. Die äußeren Blütenblätter waren von einem wunderschönen, dunkeln Pink. Innen waren die Blüten mit einem strahlenden Weiß beglückt worden, das Dank des starken Kontrastes des Pink noch heller aussah. Im Gegensatz zu den Alpenveilchen des letzten Straußes waren diese Blumen voll und riesengroß, eine einzige dieser Duftspender passte so grade eben in ihre Hand. Vorsichtig hielt Usagi diese bezaubernden Pflanzen in den Armen und strich sanft über die Blütenblätter.  
  
"Sie sind so weich ... viel weicher als alles, was ich bisher in den Händen gehalten habe...", dachte sie. Dann widmete sie sich dem Hasen. Er war genauso groß wie der letzte, war allerdings nicht blütenweiß. Dieser süße Anhänger seiner Art war schwarz mit hellen Vorderpfötchen und einem weißen Bruststreifen. Auch die Hinterpfoten hatten einen kleinen Klecks weiß abbekommen. Mit anderen Worten: einfach süß!  
  
Nachdem Usagi auch das Plüschtier gestreichelt hatte, packte sie es vorsichtig in ihre Umhängetasche. Darauf legte sie die Blumen, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie hießen, und nahm dann die Karte in die Hand, die sie von der Schleife gelöst und vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Es war wieder eine Osterkarte, diesmal mit bunten Ostereiern bedruckt. Sie drehte sie langsam um und begann zu lesen:  
_  
  
Diese Pfingstrosen sagen dir,  
dass ich dir ein Geständnis machen muss,  
Allerdings traue ich mich noch nicht so recht.  
Also genieße dein Lieblingseis auf dem Weg zu dem Ort,  
an den du 5 Tage die Woche als erstes zu spät kommst.  
_  
  
Usagi lächelte ihr schönstes Lächeln. Sennen musste ihr also ein Geständnis machen. Bei der Blütengröße anscheinend ein ganz Großes. Wollte er vielleicht ihr fester Freund werden? Schließlich hatte sie ihm bei ihren letzten Dates einige Andeutungen gemacht. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass er bestimmt einen guten Freund abgeben würde, besser als andere, schon allein wegen seinem erstklassigen Charakter. Außerdem käme es auch auf das Benehmen an. Und Männer, die sich schlecht benähmen, machten auch keine guten Freunde, dass wüsste sie aus Erfahrung. Dass sie dabei von Mamoru-baka und nicht von Ex-Freunden geredet hatte, hatte sie ihm allerdings wohlweislich verschwiegen. Somit auch, dass er ihr erster Freund sein würde. Anscheinend hatte er diese Andeutungen verstanden und hatte sie bis jetzt noch nicht gefragt, weil er sie an ihrem Lieblingsfest damit überraschen wollte. "Wie süß von ihm!", seufzte Usagi leise.  
  
Aber dann kam ihr etwas anderes in den Sinn. Er konnte doch gar nicht wissen, dass Ostern ihr Lieblingsfest war! Schließlich hatte er immer nur von sich geredet und wenn er sie dann mal zu Wort kommen lassen hatte, dann nur, damit sie ihm zustimmen konnte. Usagi sah noch mal auf die Karte. "Der Ort, an den du 5 Tage die Woche als erstes zu spät kommst.", überlegte sie leise. "Das kann er doch auch nicht wissen... Schließlich habe ich mich angestrengt, immer pünktlich zu sein. Oder aber ... er hat mich beobachtet..."  
  
Der Gedanke behagt ihr nicht so ganz. Es war zwar irgendwie schmeichelnd, dass er nicht genug von ihr zu bekommen schien und ihr deshalb auch heimlich folgte, aber ein normaler Mensch machte doch so was nicht. Alle Stalker hatten doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Und warum folgte er ihr denn wirklich? Vielleicht, weil er sie sehen wollte, wenn sie den Alltag meisterte, aber was, wenn er es aus einem anderen Grund tat? Wenn er sie verfolgte, weil er Angst hatte, sie würde ihn mit andern Männern ,betrügen'?  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken würde Usagi ganz anders. Erst letzte Woche hatte sie über so einen Fall in den Nachrichten gehört. Der Mann hatte seine Freundin verprügelt, nur weil sie mit einem anderen Mann - einem Vertreter - geredet hatte. Was würde er wohl machen? Schließlich war er ein Punk und ein Gentleman zugleich, sozusagen zwei Extreme in einem Körper. Aber er hatte schließlich keinen Grund zu denken, sie würde ihn betrügen. Motoki galt nicht, der bediente alle seine weiblichen Kunden mit einem Flirt. Also musste sie sich keine Sor...  
  
Mamoru!!! Eiwei, wenn er ihre täglichen Run-ins mit ihm gesehen hatte und er so ,geisteskrank' war, konnte sie sich auf einiges gefasst machen. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte sie Mamoru öfter - unfreiwillig - ,flachgelegt, weil sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig hatte bremsen können. Und dann ihre berühmt- berüchtigten Meinungsverschiedenheiten! Sie konnten auf ihn sonst wie wirken. Makoto hatte sogar einmal behaupten, sie und Mamoru stritten sich wie ein altes Ehepaar.  
  
Usagi war mittlerweile ziemlich blass geworden. Wenn Sennen so ein Typ wäre, würde ihr wer-weiß-was blühen, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen wäre. Und es wären bestimmt nicht nur Blumen! Aber Sennen schien gar nicht so ein hirnverbrannter Stalker zu sein. So etwas würde er doch bestimmt nie machen.  
  
Usagi schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf! Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein? Wie konnte sie überhaupt an so was denken? Und dann auch noch als aller erste Möglichkeit?? Sennen hätte für diese Information doch einfach nur eine ihrer Freundinnen fragen müssen. Und da er ihnen bestimmt erzählt hatte, was er für sie geplant hatte, hatten sie ihm hundertprozentig Auskunft gegeben. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was sie grade eben noch gedacht hatte! Sie war eine blöde Kuh. Nur weil Sennen etwas anders war als die meisten Leute und das auch zeigte, dachte sie gleich, er wäre ein Stalker!! Und beinah hätte sie sich selbst auch noch unwiderruflich geglaubt! Für was hätte sie ihn als nächstes gehalten? Räuber? Massenmörder? Kinderschänder? Nein, er war bestimmt nichts von allem, und er wollte ihr mit den Geschenken bestimmt nur eine Freude machen. Und deshalb würde sie jetzt auch weiter nach ihren Häschen suchen!  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken stand Usagi entschlossen auf und ging an dem verdutzten Italiener, der ihren Gefühlstumult von Freude über Angst bis hin zur Erleichterung an ihrer Mimik miterlebt hatte, vorbei. Dieser konnte sich in letzter Minute fangen und rief ihr hinterher. "_Signorina, Angelo _ Sie haben etwas vergessen!" Usagi blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem Italiener um. Hatte sie ihre Tasche am Tisch vergessen? Nein, die hatte sie umhängen. Auch die Hinweiskarte hatte sie in der Hand. Warum hatte der nette Italiener sie dann noch mal zurückgerufen? Grade wollte sie ihn das fragen, als er ihr die Antwort entgegen hielt. Ein großes Hörnchen mit drei Bällchen Schokoladeneis, ihrem Lieblingseis.  
  
"A ... aber ich hab doch gar kein Eis bestellt.", brachte Usagi hervor. "Si, si, sie nicht, aber der nette _ giovane _ der mir die _ regali _ für sie gegeben hat. Guten Appetit! (Übersetzt: Ja, ja, sie nicht, aber der nette junge Mann der mir die Geschenke für sie gegeben hat. Guten Appetit!)" Usagi nahm das Eis etwas verwirrt an. Wer hatte Regale für sie dagelassen? Na ja, war ja auch egal, sie würde jetzt zu ihrer Schule gehen. Denn dass sie da fünfmal die Woche hin musste, wusste sie ganz genau. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass sie grundsätzlich zu spät kam.  
  
Gutgelaunt uns eisessend spazierte sie Richtung Ausgang. "Hach, das Wetter ist schön, die Blumen duften und ich habe meinen zweiten Hinweis gefunden! Ich hatte doch schon heute morgen das Gefühl, dass der Tag grandios werden würde." Mit diesen Gedanken schlug sie den Weg ein, die sie am Ententeich vorbei an den östlichen Ausgang bringen würde. Dem Ausgang, der ihrer Schule am nahsten war. Als sie die Kurve hinter sich hatte, erblickte sie den Hinterkopf eines ihr sehr bekannten Mannes.  
  
Der Mann war groß und trug ausnahmsweise mal Jeans sowie einen einfarbigen lila Pulli. Das einzige, was nicht zu seinem Aussehen passte, waren die giftgrünen, schulterlangen Haare, die sonderbarerweise mal glatt herunterhingen. Usagis Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Sennen war hier! Wollte er vielleicht aufpassen, dass sie alle Hinweise fand? Anscheinend schon! Er war ja so süß!  
  
In diesem Moment beschloss Usagi, dass sie keine weiteren Häschen und Blumen brauchte. Und wenn er darauf bestand, dass sie sie noch bekam, würde sie einfach mit ihm die ganzen Stationen abklappern. Jetzt würde sie sich auf jeden Fall an ihn ranschleichen, ihm die Augen zuhalten und ihn raten lassen, wer sie war. Dann würde sie sich überschwänglich bei ihm für die knuffeligen Geschenke bedanken und wenn er sie schließlich fragen würde, ob sie seine Freundin sein wollte, würde sie ihn küssen.  
  
Leise begann sie sich eisschleckend an ihn ranzupirschen. Sie war nur noch 3 Meter von ihm entfernt, als plötzlich ein Mädchen mit langen, schokoladenbraunen Haaren und treuen rehbraunen Augen Sennen in die Arme fiel und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Usagi war mit einem mal die Lust auf ihr Eis vergangen. Ihre Augen wurden nass, aber es flossen keine Tränen. Dann aber überkam sie die Wut. Wie konnte es dieses Gör wagen und sich ihrem zukünftigen Freund um den Hals schmeißen?? Und ihn dann auch noch küssen, vor allen dingen SO?  
  
"Hey!", rief Usagi mit neuem Mut. Sie würde ihren Sennen jetzt von diesem Klammeraffen befreien. Sennen und die unbekannte Küsserin drehten sich zu ihr um. "Usagi.", sagte Sennen mit einer leicht zitternden Stimme. "So eine Überraschung, was machst du denn hier?" Usagi ging gar nicht auf die Frage ein. Er wusste das doch ganz genau. "Darf ich fragen wer das ist?" Sie zeigte mit anklagendem Finger auf das Mädchen, das sich soeben Sennens Hand geschnappt hatte. "Das? Oh, das ist eine Bekannte von mir, Sakura Katou. Sakura, dass ist Usagi Tsukino." Jetzt ergriff Sakura das Wort. "Freut mich Usagi. Vielleicht hat Sennen dir bei euren Nachhilfestunden schon etwas über mich erzählt. Falls nicht, dann tu ich das eben. Ich bin Sakura Katou, seine Nachbarin und, wie heißt es neuerdings so schön? Ach ja, seine Lebens-Abschnitts-partnerin."  
  
Usagi wurde blass, sehr blass. "Lebens-Abschnitts-partnerin?", fragte sie wie betäubt. "Seine Freundin.", übersetzte Sakura freundlich. "Wie lange seit ihr schon zusammen?" "In zehn Tagen ein halbes Jahr." Fünf Sekunden sagte Usagi gar nichts. In dieser Zeit wallte eine unglaubliche Wut in ihr auf. Wie konnte Sennen das wagen? Nicht nur, dass er ihr vorgaukelte, dass er sie, und nur sie, interessant fand, sondern auch gleichzeitig seiner Freundin vorlügen, er würde ihr nur Nachhilfe geben. Wenn er sich so sehr für sie interessierte, warum hatte er mit dieser Sakura nicht Schluss gemacht?  
  
"Stimmt das?", fragte sie Sennen mühsam beherrscht, denn in Wirklichkeit kochte sie vor Wut und dachte gleichzeitig, dass ihr Herz kurz vor dem Zerbrechen war. Dieser schluckte und nickte nach kurzer Bedenkzeit. Usagi holte tief Luft und fing an, ihm eine Szene zu machen.  
  
"Du erbärmlicher Lügner! Wie kannst du mir nur so was antun? Ich dachte, du wärst wirklich in mich verliebt, ich dachte, du wärst es Wert mein erster Freund zu sein! Du.. du Arschloch! Jetzt bin ich plötzlich nur noch das Mädchen, dem du Nachhilfe gibst! Haben dir unsere Dates den gar nichts bedeutet? Du bist noch ein größerer baka als Mamoru Chiba! Deine Freundin hier tut mir Leid, und all die andern, die du zweifellos in ganz Tokyo verstreut hast, auch! Du ... du .. Hargh! Ich hasse dich! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen! Hier, du hast es nicht besser verdient!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten haute sie ihm ihr halb gegessenes, angeschmolzenes Schokoeis auf den Kopf. Binnen Sekunden war sein Haar verklebt und hatte eine ekelige ocker - Khaki Farbe. Aber das zu sehen machte Usagi nur noch wütender. Jetzt hatte sie auch noch ihr leckeres Eis wegen ihm vergeudet. Also holte sie aus und versetzte Sennen einen Schwinger. Der Schlag traf den Playboy vollkommen unvorbereitet, sodass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten taumelte. Als er wieder grade stand, nahm er die Hand, mit der er seine Nase gehalten hatte, weg. Sie war Blut verschmiert.  
  
Usagi hatte sich währenddessen umgedreht wollte grade davon laufen. "Gut, dass Mako mir mal gezeigt hat, wie man richtig zuschlägt. Es war zwar eigentlich als Verteidigung gegen ,Übergriffe von Männern', wie sie es genannt hat, gedacht, aber jetzt hat diese Übung eindeutig ihren Zweck erfüllt.", dachte sie schon wieder etwas abreagierter. In dem Moment hörte sie hinter sich die wut- und schmerzverzerrte Stimme von IHM.  
  
"Hey, wie kannst du das machen? Guck mich doch mal an! Wie soll ich das Eis wieder aus meinen Haaren bekommen? Geschweige denn das Blut aus meinem Hemd?" Usagi drehte sich wieder um. Ihre Augen blitzten zornig. "Wie wärs mit waschen? Ich kann dir gerne dabei behilflich sein!" Mit diesen Worten holte sie noch mal aus und schubste den Betrüger in den Teich. Dann fing sie an zu rennen.  
  
Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Sennen Wasser spuckend wieder an die Oberfläche kam und anfing zu fluchen. Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Sakura, die während ihrer Auseinandersetzung mit Sennen nur geschockt daneben gestanden hatte, anfing ihren jetzigen Ex-Freund zur Schnecke zu machen. Sie bekam nichts mehr mit.  
  
Usagi rannte ziellos durch den großen Park. Nur weg von ihm, weit weg von diesem Herzensbrecher. Sie verstand das alles nicht. Wie konnte er das machen? Wie konnte er ihr Herz in Millionen Stücke zerfetzten? Sie liebte ihn doch! Bei diesem Gedanken liefen ihr die Augen über. Sie fing unkontrolliert an zu schluchzen. Aber sie hörte nicht auf zu laufen. Erst als sie in den Rosengärten angekommen war, dem Teil des Parks, der am weitesten vom Ententeich entfernt war, wurde sie langsamer. Schließlich schmiss sie sich auf eine weiße Bank und gab sich ganz ihren Tränen hin, die nur so über ihre Wangen rannen.

* * *

So, bis zum nächsten Kap!  
Kiss, Prinzess 


	6. Who's the one?

Hey, ich bin endlich fertig!!! Das Kapitel ist wesentlich länger geworden als erwartet (es sollten etwa 3000 Wörter sein), aber irgendwie sind es immer mehr und mehr geworden...  
Naja, wenigstens habt ihr jetzt was zu lesen! Ich poste das Kap. extra heute an meinem GB , sozusagen als Danke an alle, die mir Gratuliert oder etwas geschenkt haben (für alle, die meinen, ich hätte es zurückgehalten: Ich hab das gebetate Kap. erst vor ca. ner Stunde geschickt bekommen)  
Jetzt, da ich endlich alles wichtige erledigt hab (gebacken (ich hab mir das erste mal in meinem Leben an einem Backblech den Handballen verbrannt - und wir haben keine Brandsalbe hoil) und gepostet) werde ich meine Kuchenwindbeutel zusammen mit DarcAngel verspeisen und meinen 16. gebührend feiern!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Disclaimer: Siehe letztes Kapitel  
Widmung: Allen, die mir gratuliert oder sogar etwas geschenkt haben.  
  
knuddel  
Kiss, Prinzess

* * *

Usagi schluchzte und schluchzte. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wie konnte ein Mensch, der solche guten Manieren hatte, so gut aussah, sich perfekt benahm, so einen Charakter haben? Und wie konnte so ein Mensch denselbigen solange und so perfekt verstecken? Obwohl, perfekt nicht. Jetzt, wo sie in ihrem Elend versunken darüber nachdachte, bemerkte sie, dass in bestimmten Situationen der ,fiese' Teil von Sennens Charakter zum Vorschein gekommen war.  
  
Zum Beispiel auf der Kirmes, als er sich mitten in einem Gespräch umgedreht hatte und nervös davongegangen war. Damals hatte sie sich gewundert, jetzt viel ihr das rothaarige Mädchen auf, das sie bemerkt hatte, als sie sich um gedreht hatte um zu sehen, warum Sennen so plötzlich Reißaus genommen hatte. Sie hatte so verdutzt zu ihnen hinüber gesehen; sie war bestimmt auch eine von Sennens Freundinnen.  
  
Was er ihr wohl erzählt hatte, damit er an dem Tag nicht mit ihr aus die Kirmes musste? Hatte er ihr einen schweren Test am nächsten Tag vorgegaukelt, oder hatte er ihr von einem wichtigen Zahnarzttermin erzählt, wie ihr zwei Tage später, als er ein Picknick mit ihr absagte? Jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass er nie beim Zahnarzt gewesen war.  
  
Sennen hatte seinen wahren Charakter in Wirklichkeit nie versteckt, er hatte nur mehr Gebrauch von der ,adeligen' Seite gemacht, war vor brenzlichen Situationen davongelaufen und hatte wie ein Weltmeister gelogen. Sie war nur zu blind gewesen es zu erkennen!!! Hoffentlich würden ihre Freundinnen das niemals rausbekommen! Doch, das würden sie sicher. Irgendeine von ihnen würde es schon auffallen, wenn sie Usagi treffen würden, und dann würden sie nicht mehr locker lassen, bis Usa alles erzählt hatte. Und dann wäre die Hölle los.  
  
Rei und die andern würden sie dann nur noch mehr aufziehen, ihr nur noch vorhalten, wie dumm, naiv und vertrauensselig sie war. Es reichte ihr schon jetzt. Warum hatte sie sich auch ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht? Warum hatte es nicht wer nettes und treues sein können? Aber nein, es hatte ja Sennen sein müssen! Jetzt würde sie für diese Entscheidung wahrscheinlich bitter bereuen müssen. Ihre ,Freundinnen' würden ihr das noch in hundert Jahren unter die Nase reiben.  
  
Wäre sie diesem Hurensohn doch nie begegnet! Wäre sie doch nie seinem Charme verfallen! Das einzige, was sie zur ihrer Verteidigung würde hervorbringen können, wäre, dass nicht nur sie auf ihn hereingefallen war. Aber das würde bestimmt nicht gelten, sie kannte schließlich ihre Freundinnen. Und Minako ... oh nein, Minako!  
  
Minako würde nie ihre Klappe halten können! Was Usagi da passiert war, war erstklassiges Tratschthema. Wenn Minako von der Sache hören würde, wüsste es am nächsten Tag die ganze Schule und aller spätestens eine Woche später ganz Tokyo. Und dabei würde sie es noch wie ihre ,Sprichweisheiten' und ,Binnenwörter' so verdrehen, dass hinterher sie die Betrügerin wäre und niemand würde mehr mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. Sie würde nie einen festen Freund abbekommen! Und das alles nur wegen Sennen! Schon allein wegen diesen Möglichkeiten würde sie am liebsten Sennen seine Pfingstrosen um die Ohren pfeffern, ihm sein Schandmaul mit Alpenveilchen stopfen und ihm die Plüschtiere an den Kopf werfen.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken setzte Usagi sich abrupt auf, ihr Schluchzen vergessen. Waren die süßen Häschen denn überhaupt von Sennen? Bis jetzt hatte sie das fest geglaubt, aber was, wenn dem nicht so war? Sennen war vielleicht dreist, wie sie an seinem Verhalten im Beisammensein mit seiner , Lebens-Abschnitts-Partnerin' bemerkt hatte, aber nicht dumm. Wenn er diese Schnitzeljagd für sie veranstaltet hätte, hätte er sie bestimmt nicht in den Park gelotst! Und wenn doch, dann hätte er sich nicht mit dieser Sakura getroffen. Das war so sicher, wie eins und eins zwei war! Aber wer sollte es dann gewesen sein? Schließlich gab es niemand andere, der sich für sie interessierte. Oder doch?  
  
Usagi überlegte. Wer hätte ihr all diese Geschenke machen können? Wer mochte sie außer Sennen noch so sehr, dass er so viel Geld für sie ausgeben würde? Usagi schüttelte bei dem Gedanken an Sennen angewidert den Kopf. Mittlerweile war die Wut und die Enttäuschung in Ekel übergangen. Mit diesem Typ würde sie nur noch zusammentreffen wenn sie müsste, oder wenn sie eine Möglichkeit hätte, ihm die angetanen (Herz-)Schmerzen zurückzuzahlen. In Gedanken korrigierte sie sich. Wer mochte sie im Gegensatz zu Sennen wirklich so sehr, dass er so viel Geld für sie ausgab? Und vor allen Dingen, welcher Junge kannte sie gut genug, um ihre Lieblingseissorte zu kennen, und den Fakt, dass sie immer zu spät zur Schule kam?  
  
Klar, alle ihre männlichen Klassenkameraden wussten, dass sie grundsätzlich zu spät kam, sie bekamen es ja tagtäglich mit, aber grade deshalb (und wegen ihrer schrecklichen Ungeschicklichkeit) wollte keiner näher mit ihr zu tun haben. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau warum, aber es war so. Vielleicht dachten sie, ihr schlechtes Benehmen würde ein schlechtes Licht auf ihre makellose Erscheinung werfen, vielleicht dachten sie, Miss Vergesslich würde auf sie abfärben, Usagi wusste es nicht. Eigentlich war es ihr sowieso egal, denn 90 dieser zukünftigen Männer waren gähnend langweilige Zeitgenossen und die restlichen 10 eingebildet und noch selbstverliebter als ein gewisser neurotischer Fremdgeher.  
  
Der einzige, der sich für sie wirklich interessiert hatte, war Umino gewesen, eindeutig ein festes Mitglied der 90 - Gruppe. Warum er überhaupt etwas von ihr gewollt hatte, war ihr bis heute ein Rätsel. Er war ein starker Gegensatz zu ihr gewesen. Er war klug, sie war dumm, er war ,nicht sehr ansehnlich' und sie war wenigstens guter Durchschnitt. Sie hatten absolut gar nichts gemeinsam, und doch hatte dieser Junge sich an dem Tag, an dem er sie zuerst gesehen hatte, vorgenommen, alles über sie herauszufinden.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er das machen wollen, um sie dadurch zu beeindrucken, damit sie zustimmen würde, seine Freundin zu sein, aber im Endeffekt hatte es Usagi nur endlos genervt. Er wusste alles über sie und es war total uninteressant gewesen mit ihm zu reden, da er alles, was sie ihm (über sich) erzählen wollte, schon wusste. Deshalb hatten Zusammentreffen zwischen ihnen beiden immer damit geendet, dass er ihr einen ausschweifenden Vortrag über ihre eigene Persönlichkeit hielt. Und jedesmal war dieser Aufsatz länger geworden. Irgendwann hatte er wirklich alles über sie gewusst. Natürlich auch, dass ihr Lieblingseis Schokolade war.  
  
Aber warum sollte Umino sie jetzt diese Schnitzeljagd machen lassen? Vor einem Jahr hätte sie ihm das noch locker zugetraut. Damals hätte sie geglaubt, er wollte mal wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit erringen, aber warum sollte er das jetzt noch wollen? Schließlich war er seit einem Vierteljahr mit Naru liiert. Usagi verstand zwar nicht, was ihre beste Freundin an Umino fand, aber die beiden waren unendlich glücklich, und das war ja wohl die Hauptsache. Der Gedanke, dass Umino von ihr auch nur auf irgendeine Weise noch etwas wollte, war total absurd. Nein, Umino konnte es nicht sein! Aber wer dann? Ihr Bruder wusste natürlich von ihren Vorlieben, aber diese Möglichkeit musste sie gar nicht weiter ausführen. Dass Shingo NICHT ihr ,geheimnisvoller Verehrer' war, war klar wie Kloßbrühe.  
  
Usagi ließ ihre kleinen grauen Zellen auf Hochtour arbeiten. Vielleicht sollte sie es mal von der anderen Seite betrachten, vielleicht sollte sie erst mal überlegen, wer alles wusste, dass sie Schokoladeneis liebte. Denn das war nur Wenigen bekannt, im Gegensatz dazu, dass sie andauernd zu spät kam. Also, wer wusste, dass sie auf Schokolade flog? Logischerweise Motoki, da sie jeden Tag ihren Eisbecher bei ihm bestellte. Und da sie sich bei ihm immer ausheulte, wusste er wirklich (fast) alles über sie.  
  
Aber Motoki musste ihr bestimmt kein Geständnis machen, was denn auch für eins? Mit Blumen kannte sie relativ gut aus. Und Pfingstrosen wurden für Liebesgeständnisse genutzt. Motoki würde ihre bestimmt kein Liebesgeständnis machen. Zumindest keins, in dem sie sein ein und alles auf der Welt sein würde. Er hatte schließlich seine über alles geliebte Reika. Außerdem wusste Usagi, dass er sie liebte, allerdings so wie seine kleine Schwester Unazuki und nicht auf die selbe Art und Weise wie Reika. Und das reichte Usagi voll und ganz. Klar, Motoki sah furchtbar gut aus, da musste sie zugeben, trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Und falls, aber auch nur falls, Motoki Reika in den Wind geschossen hatte und seine Liebe Usagi gegenüber sich geändert hatte, so konnte er bestimmt nicht so eine Schnitzeljagd organisieren. Soviel Geld hatte er nicht. Als Student musste er schließlich viel Geld für Bücher und Co. ausgeben. Und natürlich für Miete und Nahrungsmittel. Danach war von seinem mickrigen Gehalt kaum noch was übrig, das wusste sie.  
  
Usagis Gedanken wirbelten nur so durcheinander, sie konnte kaum noch klar denken. Hier auf dieser Bank umgeben von lärmenden Kindern und Joggern konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren. Sie musste ihren Kopf wieder klarbekommen und vor allen Dingen Ruhe haben. Usagi stand von der Bank auf und sah sich um. Sie wusste, dass hier irgendwo ein kleiner Geheimpfad war. Immer, wenn ungestört und tiefgehend nachdenken wollte, spazierte sie dort her. So wie jetzt. Usa entdeckte den kaum sichtbaren Eingang zwischen den zwei interessantesten Rosensträuchern in diesem Park. Sie waren überhaupt erst der Grund gewesen, warum sie diesen Weg gefunden hatte. Die beiden Sträucher lagen versteckt zwischen vielen, ganz normalen rosa Rosenbüschen, sodass kaum jemand sie bemerkte, aber Usagi hatte sie vor langer Zeit entdeckt. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag.  
  
FLASHBACK  
Damals war sie stocksauer durch den Park gestürmt. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr nicht erlaubt mit Naru ins Kino zu gehen und sie war in den Rosengarten gestürmt. Normalerweise konnte der Anblick von Rosen sie trösten, aber an diesem Tag funktionierte es nicht. Dieser Ort war zu alltäglich geworden. Sie war ein paar mal hin und her gerannt und hatte dann beschlossen, sich zur Ablenkung die Rosenblüten alle ganz genau anzusehen. Sie war also an der ersten Reihe Rosen entlang geschritten, was aber auch schnell langweilig geworden war, denn es waren alles nur rosa oder rote Rosen. Die Blüten waren etwas verschieden aufgebaut, aber das war auch schon alles. Da erblickte sie aus dem Augenwinkel zwei völlig anderes blühende Rosensträucher.  
  
Der eine trug geflammte Rosen. Aber nicht diese einfachen rosa - rot geflammten Rosen, sondern dreifarbig geflammte Rosen. Jedes Blütenblatt sah anders aus, der Busch war wirklich ein Individuum. Neben diesen bunten Rosen war ein weißer Rosenstrauch. Diese Rosen waren nicht einfach nur weiß, nein, auch sie hatten eine Besonderheit. Die Spitzen der Blüten waren leuchtend Pink. Usagi hatte sich damals vorsichtig durch die erste Reihe gequetscht und die Blumen staunend begutachtet. Und dann war ihr der kleine Trampelpfad, der zwischen den beiden Pflanzen begann aufgefallen. Und natürlich hatte sie nicht widerstehen können und war, ohne zu wissen, wo der Weg hinführte losgegangen.  
  
Heute wusste sie logischerweise wo der Weg endete. Auch wusste sie dank einem freundlichen Gärtner, wie die beiden exklusiven Rosensorten hießen. Die karminrot weiß gelb geflammten Blumen waren nach dem berühmten französischen Maler Claude Monet benannt worden und die Rosen, deren Blätterspitzen in das Sonnenuntergansrosa auf dem Meer getaucht worden zu sein schienen, hießen Kaiserin Farah.  
FLASHBACK END  
  
Usagi sah sich noch mal aufmerksam um, damit sie sicher sein konnte, dass es niemandem, vor allem nicht den kleinen Kindern, auffiel, dass sie zwischen den Rosenbüschen verschwinden würde. Als sie ganz sicher war, dass alle abgelenkt waren, ging sie zielstrebig auf die Rosenstauden zu. Sie nahm ihre Tasche hoch, damit sie die Blumen nicht verletzten konnte und war im nächsten Moment zwischen den hohen Rosenstöcken verschwunden.  
Sie atmete tief ein. Es war so friedlich. Usagi merkte, wie alles Schwere, alles Unangenehme von ihr abfiel. Sie wurde ruhiger, ihr Atem, der wegen dem vielen Schluchzen immer noch ziemlich abgehackt war, wurde wieder normal.  
  
Alle ihre Muskeln, die sich total verkrampft hatten, lockerten sich und Usagi fühlte sich mit einem mal entspannt und geborgen. Durch den intensiven Rosenduft hatte sie ihre Gedanken wieder ordnen können. Während sie so tagträumerisch auf dem breiter gewordenen Pfad wandelte, sinnte sie wieder über ihren Verehrer nach. Alle Personen, die ihr bis jetzt in den Sinn gekommen waren, konnten es nicht sein. Also musste sie weiter über ,ihn' nachdenken. Wer könnte er sein? Sie hatte doch echt schon alle Leute durch, die sie genau kannten. Umino, ihr Bruder Shingo (okay, der fand sie nicht ganz so nett), Motoki, Mamoru ...  
  
Usagi blieb mitten in der Bewegung stehen. Mamoru? An den hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht! Ja, Mamoru wusste ebenfalls bescheid über die zwei bis jetzt stehenden Kriterien, die sie zu ihrem Verehrer führen konnten. Sie rannte schließlich jeden Morgen mit den Worten "Ich komme zu spät zur Schule!" in ihn hinein, und nachmittags machte er sich über ihre Essgewohnheiten, besonders über die Art, wie sie ihren geliebten Schokoeisbecher verschlang, lustig.  
  
Obwohl ... warum sollte ausgerechnet Mamoru so etwas machen? Mamoru und sie waren doch wie Wasser und Feuer, nirgends, aber auch absolut nirgends, konnten sie sich einig werden. Sie passten einfach nicht zusammen, stritten sich nur die ganze Zeit! Selbst vom Aussehen her waren sie so unterschiedlich wie es nur eben ging. Da wo sie Licht war, war er Dunkelheit. Das einzige, was sie gemeinsam hatten, war die Augenfarbe, und selbst da gab es noch einen kleinen Unterschied. Während sie himmelblaue Augen hatte, leuchteten seine in tiefsten ozeanblau. Usagi wusste es genau, denn sie wäre schon ein paar Mal beinahe darin versunken. Sie hatte es zwar jedes Mal geschafft sich wieder zu fangen, bevor er sie deswegen aufziehen konnte, aber die Tatsache blieb doch bestehen.  
  
Auch der Rest von Mamorus Körper war einmalig und unglaublich sexy. Er war groß, hatte seidige, dicke, dichte, schwarze Haare und war unglaublich muskulös, auch wenn viele das nicht glauben wollten. Sie gab ja zu, dass sein normales ,Studentenoutfit' ihn wesentlich schmächtiger aussehen ließ als er war, auch hatte er dadurch einen sehr intellektuellen Touch, aber davon durfte man sich nicht täuschen lassen. Aus Erfahrung, nein, Erfühlung wusste sie ganz sicher, dass er ein gutgebautes Six-Pack besaß und die Muskeln an seinen Armen und Beinen (g) waren auch nicht zu verachten.  
  
Während sie so von Mamoru träumte, schlenderte Usagi weiter durch die Rosen. An einem Busch mit tiefroten Rosen blieb sie stehen und beugte sich vor, um an einer dieser herrlichen Blumen zu riechen. Der Duft war schwer und süß und erinnerte sie an etwas, nur an was? Dieser Duft hatte etwas entspannendes sowie aufregendes, alltägliches sowie neues. Und dann wusste sie es. Diese Rosen dufteten genauso wie Mamoru. Und alle Eigenschaften stimmten haargenau. Immer wenn sie mit Mamoru zusammenstieß, fiel aller Stress von ihr ab und sie entspannte sich, gleichzeitig war es jedes mal wieder aufregend in ihn hinein zu rasseln, denn sie wusste nie genau, wie er reagieren würde. Mal würde er sie ärgern, mal würde er sich laut mit ihr streiten, mal würde er nach ein paar Worten einfach weitergehen. Diese Run-Inns waren für sie beide alltäglich und doch irgendwie immer neu. Ja, so war das mit ihrem Mamo-chan.  
  
Usagi brach vor Schreck die Rose ab, an der sie grade noch Mamorus unverkennbaren Duft gerochen hatte. IHR MAMO-CHAN? War sie übergeschnappt? Was war in sie gefahren? Dieser Mamoru-baka war es bestimmt nicht wert Mamo-chan genannt zu werden! Und wie zum Teufel war sie darauf gekommen Besitzansprüche an ihn zu haben und ihm Spitznamen zu geben. Hätte sie das laut in aller Öffentlichkeit gesagt, würde man Mamoru noch für ihren Freund halten. Und das war schließlich nicht der Fall! Dass sie und Mamoru je zusammenkommen würden, war so wahrscheinlich, wie Öl und Wasser sich vermischen würden - also unmöglich.  
  
Außerdem wollte sie gar nicht mit Mamoru zusammen sein! Mit so einem Idioten würde sie nie auskommen! Obwohl sie ihm ja zugestehen musste, dass er unglaublich gut gebaut war, das hatte sie grade schließlich lang und breit ausgeführt. Sein Charakter war auch viel besser als die meisten glaubten. Wenn er jemanden wirklich gut kannte, war er echt nett und immer da, wenn man ihn brauchte. Da aber nur Motoki so gut mit ihm befreundet war, war zu 99 nur ihm dieser Mamoru bekannt, Usagi wusste das nur daher, dass Motoki ihr das schon mehrmals erzählt hatte und weil sie es bereits selbst miterlebt, allerdings nur als Zuschauer.  
  
Wenn sie nur diese Tatsachen betrachtete, musste Usagi zugeben, dass sie liebend gerne mit ihm zusammen wäre. Aber wenn sie zusammen wären, könnte sie nicht mehr mit ihm streiten. Und darauf könnte und wollte sie nicht verzichten! Wenn sie nicht mehr mit ihm streiten könnte ... das wäre schrecklich! Worüber sollte sie dann mit ihm ,sprechen'? Sie fanden ja schon jetzt kein gescheites Thema. Er interessierte sich schließlich nicht für die selben Dinge wie sie und von den Sachen, über die er redete, verstand sie nur Bahnhof! Wenn sie nicht mehr mit ihm streiten könnte, das würde sie nicht überleben! Sie musste seine tiefe, weiche Stimme mindestens einmal am Tag hören, sonst schlief sie schlecht, wie sie auf ihrer letzten Klassenfahrt bemerkt hatte. Der andere Grund, warum sie gerne mit ihm uneiner Meinung war, war, dass er bei diesen ,Gesprächen' den süßesten Gesichtsausdruck des Jahrhunderts bekam.  
  
Moment! Süß? Mamoru? Mamoru war sexy, das war allgemein bekannt, (auch wenn nur sie wusste, wie sexy er wirklich war), aber süß? So was würde doch nur seine feste Freundin behaupten, genauso wie nur seine feste Freundin ihn Mamo-chan nennen würde. Warum hatte sie also das Bedürfnis, solche Sachen über und zu ihm sagen zu wollen? Sie wollte doch nicht seine Freundin sein, ... oder? Doch, sie wollte!!!  
  
Usagi stolperte nach hinten. Sie wollte seine Freundin sein? Und das nicht mit Begrüßungen wie ,Na, Kumpel, wie geht's?' sondern ,MAMO-CHAN! knutsch Hast du mich vermisst?'. Das musste ein Traum sein! Sie fasste bei dem Versuch sich wieder zu fangen in die Dornen des Rosenstrauches hinter sich. "Aua!", schrie sie auf und zog ihre Hand blitzschnell wieder weg. Keine Sekunde später saß sie auf der Erde und drückte sich weinend die schmerzende Hand an die Brust. Nach einiger Zeit nahm Usa diese vorsichtig weg und betrachtete sie. Kleine Rinnsale Blut flossen die Hand herunter. Nein, das war kein Traum. Sie wollte wirklich mit Mamoru zusammen sein. Er war der Grund, warum sie nie einen Jungen getroffen hatte, der es wert war ihr erster Freund zu sein, da er im Vergleich zu Mamoru ein Nichts gewesen war. Sie hatte Mamoru vom dem Tag an, an dem sie ihn getroffen nein umgerannt hatte, als ihren ersten Freund gewollt!  
  
In diesem Moment machte es Klick in Usagis Kopf. Man wollte nur mit dem zusammen sein, den man liebte. Das hieß, sie hatte Mamoru vom ersten Moment an geliebt. Und das hieß, dass sie das erlebt hatte, wovon alle Welt träumte - Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Nur dass sie es nicht gemerkt hatte, sie hatte sagenhafte 9 Monate gebraucht um es zu erkennen. Vielleicht war ihre Liebe wie ein Baby, dass seine Zeit zum Wachsen brauchte, bis es bereit war, voll und ganz gesehen zu werden. Ja, so war es. Usagi holte tief Luft. Sie konnte es trotzdem immer noch nicht richtig glauben. Es konnte einfach nicht real sein. Also musste sie es real machen, sie würde es aussprechen. "I ... Ich. Liebe. Mamoru. Chiba!" Da, sie hatte es gesagt. Nun konnte sie es nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Und sie würde es nie verschweigen! Sie würde jetzt direkt ins Crown gehen und es ihm sagen!  
  
Entschlossen fing sie an aufzustehen, würde aber daran gehindert. Verwundert sah sie an ihre rechte Seite und bemerkte ihre Tasche. Sie wurde blass, befreite ihre Tasche und wanderte weiter den Trampelpfad entlang. Was war mit ihrem Verehrer? Sie fühlte sich zwar geschmeichelt, dass jemand so viel für sie arrangierte, aber er konnte damit doch gar nichts mehr erreichen. Sie hatte ihre Herz unwiederbringlich an Mamoru verloren. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Sie wollte so gerne zu Mamoru, ihm in die Arme fallen, ihn küssen und ihm ,ich liebe dich' sagen, aber wenn sie der Häschenspur nicht weiter nachging und zum Schluss ihrem spendablen Geber sagte, dass sie jemand anderen liebte, wäre das unfair. Nicht nur dem netten Spender sondern auch Mamoru und ihr gegenüber.  
  
Wenn sie ihrem Möchtegernliebhaber nicht die Wahrheit sagte, würde er noch lange hinter ihr herjagen und eventuell Mamorus und ihre Beziehung (wenn sie denn zustande kommen würde, woran sie nicht zweifelte, denn sie könnte warten, bis er bereit war eine Beziehung mit ihr einzugehen) gefährden. Es sei denn ... Mamoru hatte wirklich diese Schnitzeljagd ausgestattet, dann wäre das alles kein Problem. Mamoru war ihren Überlegungen nach der einzige, der das Wissen über sie und die Ungebundenheit hatte um so etwas zu machen. Außerdem war er finanziell gesehen einer von den höheren Zehntausend, das wusste sie dank der Klatsch und Tratsch Königin Minako.  
  
Wenn dem wirklich so war, dann konnte sie sich glücklich schätzen. Denn wenn Mamoru ihr das Geständnis machen würde, auf da sie hoffte, dann würden keine Probleme mehr auf sie warten. Sie könnten ohne Weiteres zusammensein. Natürlich war da noch diese kleine Hürde namens Papa, aber wenn sie erst mal 18 war, müssten sie sich auch keine Sorgen mehr darum machen. Wenn sie recht überlegte, war es am Besten, sie würde einfach den Häschen folgen. War der Falsche am Ende könnte sie ihm einen Korb geben, war es der Richtige, könnte sie ihn sofort küssen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie würde alle Plüschtiere finden.  
  
Usagi hatte ihren Entschluss gefasst, sie würde weitersuchen! Während sie in ihren Gedanken über alle Möglichkeiten gesinnt hatte, hatte sie das Ende des Geheimpfades erreicht, ein kleines Loch im Zaun, zwischen dem Süd- und dem Ostausgang. Als sie damals zum ersten Mal dem Weg gefolgt war, war sie total verwundert gewesen, als sie an dieser Stelle herauskam. Schließlich war sie im Westen losgegangen. Aber dann hatte sie bemerkt, dass die Rosen um den ganzen Park gepflanzt waren. Sie waren allerdings nur an den Eingängen und im Rosengarten zu sehen, denn überall anders standen sie hinter Bäumen, Büschen und hohen anderen Pflanzen verdeckt.  
  
Usagi kletterte durch das zirka 1,60 m hohe Loch und stützte sich dabei am Zaun ab. Tollpatschig wie sie nun mal war, schaffte sie es dabei, die Risse in ihrer linken Hand wieder aufzureißen. Sie seufzte, fasste in ihre Tasche und holte etwas Mull hervor, den sie für den Fall, dass sie sich verletzte immer bei sich trug. Mit einigen geübten Griffen hatte sie ihre Hand leicht verbunden. Dann verschloss sie ihre Tasche wieder und bemerkte dabei einige kleine rostfarbene Striche auf ihrer grauen Umhängetasche. "Super Usagi, du hast es schon wieder geschafft, etwas mit Blut zu beschmieren!", schimpfte sie sich selbst aus.  
  
Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie, als sie in die Rosen gefasst hatte, die verwundete Hand reflexartig an ihre Brust gezogen hatte. Hoffentlich waren nicht auch noch an ihrem Lieblingskleid Blutspuren. Sie sah an sich herunter. An ihrem Kleid waren in Brusthöhe viele kleinere und größere Flecken. Sie stampfte wütend und enttäuscht auf den Boden. Jetzt würde sie wieder Ärger mit ihrer Mutter bekommen, weil ihr gutes Kleid mal wieder in die teuere Reinigung musste. Warum hatte sie auch ausgerechnet heute durch die Rosen gehen müssen? Ihr fiel es siedendheiß wieder ein: Sennen!  
  
Aber ... sie fühlte kaum noch was deswegen. Alle Trauer war verschwunden. Im Grunde war sie sogar froh darüber, dass Sennen sie so betrogen hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie sonst nie herausgefunden, dass sie Mamoru liebte. Einzig und allein fühlte sie noch Enttäuschung und Mitleid. Enttäuschung, weil Sennen sie so belogen hatte, obwohl sie angeblich sein Ein und Alles war, und Mitleid mit all den anderen Mädchen, die noch auf ihn reinfallen würden und schon reingefallen waren. Eigentlich müsste man ihm mal richtig zeigen, dass er so nicht mit Mädchen umspringen konnte. Oder aber man sollte alle Mädchen warnen, damit sie nicht auf ihn reinfielen, das würde auch eine therapeutische Wirkung auf Sennen haben. Wenn man vom Weiberhelden zum Nichts mutierte ... das würde bestimmt hart sein.  
  
Usagi zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Darüber wollte sie jetzt gar nicht nachdenken, sie musste sich schließlich mal zu ihrer Schule aufmachen. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und ging dann entschlossen los. Während sie so den relativ kurzen Weg zur Schule hinter sich brachte, fragte sie sich, wo Mamoru (sie wollte vom Positiven ausgehen und hatte sich deshalb entschlossen, ihren unbekannten Verehrer Mamoru zu nennen) den nächsten Hasen bei ihrer Schule versteckt hatte. In die Klassenräume würde sie nicht kommen, also war dieses Versteck schon mal ausgeschlossen, genauso wie die Turnhalle. Er konnte es auch nicht einfach aufs Gelände stellen, sonst könnte sich ja sonst wer ihr Plüschi krallen. Blieb nur noch ein Ort übrig: Die Wohnung des Hausmeisters! Usagi bog gespannt, ob sie recht hatte, um die letzte Kurve und legte die letzten hundert Meter im Sprint hin. Auch wenn Mamoru ihr Ostergeschenk woanders versteckt hatte, sie würde erst mal beim Hausmeister fragen. Und sie würde sich erkundigen, wie es Aijami ginge, der Frau des Hausmeisters.  
  
Als sie an die Haustür kam, stoppte sie abrupt. An der Tür hing ein kleiner Zettel, und das, was da drauf stand, ließ Usagis Herz einen Schlag aussetzten.  
  
**Sind im Krankenhaus, wir bekommen unser Kind!  
Kommt uns doch in den nächsten Tagen mal besuchen!  
Tut uns Leid, dass ihr den Weg zu uns umsonst gegangen seid.  
Bye, Aijami und Kazuto**  
  
Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Klar, es freute sie, dass es bei den beiden endlich so weit war, aber trotzdem stand sie jetzt ganz alleine da. In dem Moment der Panik entdeckte Usagi unten rechts in der Ecke des Zettels einen kleinen rosa Hasen, der mit einem Schild nach rechts zeigte. Sie konnte sich ihre grinsen nicht verkneifen. Egal wie aufgeregt die beiden gewesen waren, und sie waren aufgeregt gewesen, dass konnte man an der Schrift sehen, sie hatten Usagi nicht vergessen. Dieser kleine Hase war ein Geheimzeichen zwischen den dreien, es bedeutete, dass man das Blatt umdrehen sollte. Für andere wäre es natürlich eine Krakelei gewesen.  
  
Ach ja, es war doch gut, beinahe täglich nachsitzen zu müssen. Schließlich war ganz allein diese Tatsache der Grund, dass sie jetzt weiter wusste. Nachsitzen an ihrer Schule war nämlich nicht gleich Nachsitzen. Je nachdem wofür man nachsitzen musste, musste man in einem Klassenraum Unterrichtsstoff wiederholen oder dem Hausmeister helfen. Usagi bekam täglich fürs Zuspätkommen eine halbe Stunde beim Hausmeister und fürs Hausaufgabenvergessen eine Stunde Klassenzimmer verordnet. Mit der Zeit hatte sich ein starkes Band zwischen den beiden Parteien geformt und Usagi war im Haus der beiden immer herzlich willkommen, auch außerhalb der Schul- und Nachsitzzeit.  
  
Allerdings war das junge Hausmeisterpaar nicht immer da, deshalb hatten sie bald angefangen, diese kleinen Hinweise zu hinterlassen. Der Schlüssel war immer irgendwo für sie versteckt, sie konnte also ins Haus, den Zettel mit den Aufgaben lesen und loslegen. Hätten sie diese Regelung nicht erfunden, hätte sie schon x - mal doppelt und dreifach nachsitzen müssen. Die Einzigen, die im Falle der Abwesenheit der Teroshis Probleme hatten, waren die Schüler, die nur ganz selten Nachsitzen mussten.  
  
Usagi drehte den Zettel langsam um. Auf der Rückseite stand ebenfalls in Rosa:  
  
**Hey Bunnykins!  
Der Weg zu deinem Glück schlummert zwischen Osterglocken und Krokussen!  
Viel Glück bei deinem Abenteuer!  
Aijami und Kazuto **  
  
Sie musste lächeln, Aijami hatte natürlich wieder in Rätseln schreiben müssen. Früher hatte sie das gehasst, heute (besonders heute) sah sie ein, dass das ganz nützlich gewesen war. Schließlich hatte sie bis jetzt keine Probleme gehabt, die Karten zu deuten. Sie ging um das Haus herum, kniete sich bei den Osterglocken und Krokussen hin und hatte keine Minute später den leicht verdreckten Schlüssel in der Hand. Mit dieser Beute schloss sie dann die rotgestrichene Haustür auf und legte wie verabredet den Schlüssel auf die Kommode. Nur wo war jetzt der Hase? War er überhaupt hier?  
  
Usagi sah nach links in die Küche und merkte, dass sich diese Frage gerade beantwortet hatte. Vom Küchentisch aus blickte sie ihr nächstes Plüschtier mit gelber Schleife an. Schnell ging sie zu ihm hinüber, schnappte sich ihr Geschenk und setzte sich auf die Eckbank. Diesmal war der kleine Freund auf der Oberseite schwarz und auf der Unterseite braun. Von der Seite sah man, wie das Braun noch etwas in das Schwarz überging. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, dass hieß diese Fellfärbung bei echten Tieren lohfarben. Ein wirklich wunderschönes Farbenspiel.  
  
An der rechten Seite der Schleife hingen dies mal blaue Blumen. Der Strauß war im Gegensatz zum letzten winzig, er bestand aus vielen dieser kleinen, kurzstengeligen Blumen. Usagi seufzte, sie kannte die Blumen schon wieder nicht, vielleicht sollte sie mal einen Blumenratgeber lesen. Vorsichtig löste sie die Blumen und legte sie zu den andern. Dann entwand sie der Schleife auch noch ihre Karte, ein schönes, in orangerot gehaltenes Exemplar, auf dem weiße Eier mit Herzchenborten zu sehen waren. Usa drehte das Stück Pappe um und las:  
  
_Eigentlich müsste ich dir verwelkte Veilchen schenken,  
denn ich bin nicht mehr zu schüchtern, dir meine Gefühle zu gestehen,  
aber ich glaube, dass du dich über frische mehr freust.  
Wenn du wissen willst, was ich für sich empfinde,  
dann besuche deine Freundin mit dem Rockerfreund,  
die viel zu streitsüchtig ist.  
Vielleicht werden dort deine Gebete erhört._  
  
Strahlend packte sie in Windeseile ihren Hasen in die Tasche und die Karte ins Vorfach. Dieser Hinweiß war ja noch einfacher als der letzte! Sie rannte voller neuem Tatendrang Richtung Tür. Wenn das so weiterging, würde diese Häschenjagd ein Kinderspiel werden.  
Bei diesem Gedanken drehte sich Usagi ruckartig um und schaffte es so grade eben noch den Fuß zwischen Tür und Angel zu stellen. Die Tür, die ohne dieses Hindernis mit lauten boom zugeschlagen wäre, quetschte nun mit aller Kraft Usagis Fuß ein. Mit Tränen vor Schmerz in den Augen humpelte Usagi zurück in die Küche. Dort suchte sie sich einen Zettel und einen Stift und schreib:  
  
**Liebe Ai, lieber Kazu,  
vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Als ich den Zettel gelesen hab, hatte ich schon etwas Angst ihr hättet mich vergessen! g Alles Gute zu eurem Kind!  
Stellt euch schon mal darauf ein, dass ich spätestens Mittwoch bei euch vorbeischaue um den neuen Erdenbürger zu begrüßen.  
Ich hoffe mein (wenn auch nur weitergereichtes) Geschenk gefällt ihm/ihr.  
Alles Gute noch mal,  
eure Usa**  
  
Dann legte sie diesen Zettel auf den Tisch und holte das Häschen mit der gelben Schleife wieder hervor. Sanft setzte sie es hinter den Zettel und humpelte dann langsam wieder zur Tür hinaus. Sie hoffte, dass das Kind den Hasen gut behandeln würde, und sie hoffte, dass Mamoru nicht sauer auf sie werden würde, wenn er herausfand, dass sie eines seiner mit Liebe ausgesuchten Plüschtiere weiter verschenkt hatte. Aber das würde sie nur herausfinden, wenn sie diese Schnitzeljagd beendet hatte. Also auf zum nächsten Ort!

* * *

So, das wars für dieses Kap. Schreibt doch ein Kommi! Sonst weiß ich doch gar nicht, ob euch meine Arbeit gefällt oder nicht! 


	7. Warum passiert so was immer mir?

Hi!  
Hier bin ich endlich wieder!!!Ich gaube, ich sollte bei der Vorraussage der Wörter meiner Kapitel ein neues System einführen. Die Anzahl der Wörter, die ich will 1500 - 2000. Eigentlich hatte ich ja gedacht, dass letzte Kapitel wäre das längste, aber wie man sieht, bzw. wie ihr lest, kann man sich irren.  
Naja, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen an meinen 2 anderen FFs fleisig weitertippen, ihr solltet also bald wieder was zu lesen bekommen.  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts von Sailor Moon, aber Kasue und Mi-chan is sie nicht süß?  
  
Widmung: allen, die sich über das gute Wetter genauso freuen wie ich!  
  
Bitte: Kommis! Ich möchte kommis haben  
  
DarcAngel: Ja, ich kenne die 's'-Regeln, aber das Rechtschreibprogramm auf meinem Compi hat keine Rechtschreibreform mitgemacht und wenn es mir zum Schluss damit leid ist, klicke ich öft einfach auf ändern. Was meinst du, warum du das ganze Betan darfst?  
  
Viel Spaß dann!

* * *

Usagi zog die Tür hinter sich zu und drehte sich nach links. Wo sie hin musste war glasklar. Schließlich kannte sie nur einen Rocker, und das war Yuuichiro. Der lebte am Hikawa Schrein, wo man logischerweise betete, und war mehr oder minder mit ihrer besten Freundin zusammen. Da sie zirka 50 ihrer Freizeit bei Rei verbrachte, kannte sie von absolut jeder Stelle in der ganzen Stadt den schnellsten Weg zum Tempel. Von der Schule aus musste sie durch die Innenstadt, dann zwei Blöcke durch die Neubausiedlung und schließlich am Rande der Stadt die Hauptstraße entlang, bis sie bei den bekannten Stufen angelangt war. Wenn sie sich beeilte, würde sie den nächsten Hasen in zwanzig Minuten in den Händen halten.  
  
Strahlend und mit langsam nicht mehr sehr schmerzendem Fuß machte sie sich auf den Weg. Es war jetzt beinahe unabstreitbar, dass Mamoru derjenige war, der ihr ein Geständnis machen wollte, denn nur von ihm wusste sie, dass er Reis Wohnort kannte. Alle anderen Jungs, die sie in Betracht gezogen hatte, kannten Rei, wenn überhaupt, nur vom Sehen. Mamoru war schon oft bei Rei gewesen. Als er mit Rei zusammen gewesen war, was Usagi schon damals nur verächtlich mitangesehen hatte (wenn auch aus einem vermeintlich anderen Grund), war er oft mit ihr am Tempel gewesen, und auch jetzt kam er noch regelmäßig zum Trainieren (Karate) vorbei. Über Reis neue ‚Beziehung' wusste er deshalb natürlich auch Bescheid. Wenn also nicht Mamoru ihr Verehrer war, dann konnte es nur jemand sein, den sie ganz und gar nicht kannte. Und der Gedanke, dass jemand sie ganz genau kannte, während sie ihn nicht kannte, war ihr unheimlich. Woher sollte dieser Mensch so viel von ihr wissen?  
  
Usagi hatte die Innenstadt erreicht und blieb abrupt stehen. Mitten auf der Straße stand ein dickes ‚Gesperrt' Schild und an den Straßenseiten standen zig Buden. Leute schlenderten durch die Straßen, guckten hier und schauten da. Über dem Dach des Einkaufszentrums sah sie ein Riesenrad sich drehen. Was zum Teufel war denn da los??? Sie sah sich verwirrt um und entdeckte am Straßenschild ein großes Plakat. Mit bunten Buchstaben und Ostereiern als Os konnte man darauf lesen:  
  
GROSSES OSTERFEST!!!  
VIELE ATTRAKTIONEN FÜR GROß UND KLEIN!!!  
STÄNDE, RIESENRAD, ACHTERBAHNEN, KINDERSCHMINKEN UND CO.!!!  
  
Am liebsten hätte Usagi sich vor den Kopf geschlagen. Klar, es war Osterfest, wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können? Schließlich ging sie jedes Jahr hin. Das Fest, das eine Mischung aus Kirmes und Altstadtfest war, wurde immer über die Osterfeiertage abgehalten. Allerdings ging Usagi normalerweise erst Montags, da der Sonntag ein Familienfest war. Sie liebte es allein durch die Straßen zu bummeln, sich alle Stände anzusehen und zum Schluss auf dem supergroßen Marktplatz Tokyos mit all den aufgebauten Achterbahnen zu fahren.  
  
Sie nahm nie ihre Freunde mit, egal wie sehr sie sie baten, zusammen zu gehen. An diesem Fest blieb sie allein, wurde nicht angemeckert, nicht zu dummen Sachen überredet, sie konnte sie selbst sein. Andere Frauen lasen Bücher, machten Urlaub auf einer Beautyfarm oder taten einfach gar nichts – Usagi ging auf dem Osterfest bummeln. Es war eine Art Ritual, das sie jedes Jahr wieder vollzog.  
Nachdem sie alle besichtigungswürdigen Achterbahnen und Co. hinter sich gebracht hatte, ging sie die letzten zwei Stunden bevor sie nach Hause musste noch mal alle Buden ab und kaufte sich einige Dinge. Auch die Süßigkeiten, die nur auf dem Osterfest zu bekommen waren, wie ihre Lieblingsbonbons, holte sie sich. Dass sie so spät ging, hatte natürlich System, auch wenn ihre Freundinnen ihr das nie geglaubt hätten. Am Ende des Festes würde an den meisten Ständen noch mal mit dem Preis runtergegangen, und da sie sehr viele Budenbesitzer kannte und deshalb sowieso Rabatt bekam, machte sie die schönsten Schnäppchen. Während ihre Freundinnen am Dienstag pleite waren und auf ihr nächstes Taschengeld warten mussten, hatte Usagi immer noch mindestens die Hälfte übrig. Das konnten ihre Freundinnen nie verstehen, denn sie kaufte bestimmt wenigstens genauso viel auf dem Fest. Ami und die anderen hatten sie schon x-mal nach ihrem Geheimnis gefragt, aber Usagi antwortete nie, sonst wäre ihre Wellnesszeit nur noch halb so schön.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken musste sie grinsen. In gewisser Beziehung war sie schlauer als Ami, und das war ein großes Plus für ihr Ego. Aber was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sollte sie durch die überfüllte Innenstadt gehen? Sie würde wesentlich langsamer vorankommen und dann gab es da noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie furchtbar oft abgelenkt werden würde. Durch diese Verzögerung würde sie mindestens 10 Minuten länger brauchen! Die andere Alternative wäre, einfach um die weiträumig abgesperrte Innenstadt herumzugehen. Usagis Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Welche Richtung sollte sie einschlagen? Allmählich wurde ihr ihre Unentschlossenheit peinlich, die Leute begannen schon sie komisch anzusehen. Also, durch die Innenstadt und 10 Minuten ‚Verspätung' oder außenrum und ebenfalls etwa 10 Minuten ‚Verspätung'?  
  
Sie seufzte und machte dann einen Schritt Richtung Innenstadt. 10 Minuten länger bräuchte sie so oder so und wenn sie noch was dabei zu gucken hatte, verging die Zeit hoffentlich schneller. Vorsichtig, um nicht jemandem bei einen ihrer möglichen Unfälle wehzutun, schlängelte sie sich durch die Menschenmasse und schaute sich dabei interessiert nach links und rechts um. Klar, jedes Jahr waren die gleichen Buden da, aber das Angebot variierte trotzdem.  
  
Logischerweise gab es die Klassiker, die es auf jedem Markt zu kaufen gab, wie Zuckerwattestände und Eine-Welt-Buden, aber das Angebot der Klamotten- und Musikbranche änderte sich von Mal zu Mal. Von dicken kurzen Kleidern zu langen dünnen Shirts und knalligen Miniröcken, von vielen Rap- und Houseplatten zu massenweise R'n'B-CDs (AN: Wofür steht eigentlich R'n'B?) An Spielzeug- und Mischmaschständen wurden die neusten Trends verkauft, dieses Jahr besonders diese langen, knatschebunten Plastikbänder, aus denen man wirklich alles machen konnte. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, hießen diese Dinger wie der Hund mit dem Angsthasen-Charakter aus der Geisterfängerzeichentrickserie, deren Abenteuer jetzt ins Kino kamen. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung warum die Plastikbänder danach benannt worden waren, aber es konnte ihr eigentlich auch egal sein. (AN: Die Dinger heißen Scoubidou, nicht Scooby Doo, aber es wird gleich ausgesprochen.)  
  
Sie sah sich weiter um. Natürlich waren auch die ganzen Kinderattraktionen wie kleine Karussells und Schminkplätze über den ganzen Platz verteilt, damit die Kinder nicht zu quengelig wurden. Früher hatte sie es geliebt sich schminken zu lassen. Am liebsten als Häschen, wie das kleine Mädchen, das jetzt zu ihrer Rechten auf dem beliebten Stuhl saß und weiße Farbe ins Gesicht gepinselt bekam.  
  
Usagi blieb stehen und sah verträumt noch etwas länger bei der Verwandlung des Kindes zu. Kaum war das Mädchen fertig, bezahlte es und hopste freudestrahlend zu seiner Mutter, die ein paar Stände weiter wartete. Usagi lächelte, als sie das sah. Das kleine Mädchen war genauso wie sie, als sie kleiner war. Dann drehte sich Usagi wieder zu dem Schminkstand um. Sie wollte noch eben sehen, welches Tier sich das nächste Kind aussuchen würde. Aber was sie sah, ließ sich ihr Herz zusammenziehen. Auf der anderen Seite des Standes, genau an der Stelle, die von den Kindern und dem Stuhl immer verdeckt wurde, stand ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen und weinte herzzerreißend. Aber bevor Usagi noch mehr von der Kleinen sehen konnte, geschweige denn den etwaigen Grund für ihre Trauer ausmachen konnte, wurde sie auch schon von dem Körper eines etwa fünfjährigen Jungs verdeckt. Einen Moment war Usagi unschlüssig. Sollte sie jetzt einfach weitergehen, ihren Hasen in Empfang nehmen und darauf hoffen, dass mit der Kleinen alles in Ordnung kam? Oder sollte sie zu ihr gehen und sie trösten? Usagis Menschlichkeit siegte. Der Hase konnte ihr ja nicht weglaufen und sie kam sowieso schon später als geplant. 5 Minuten mehr oder weniger machten den Braten jetzt auch nicht mehr fett.  
  
Langsam ging sie um den Stand herum. Das Kind stand immer noch an der selben Stelle und vergoss noch mehr Tränen als vorher, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Usagi hockte sich vor das kleine Mädchen in dem ärmellosen sonnengelben Kleid und strich ihr mit den Händen sanft die Tränen von den rosigen Wangen. Das Mädchen schaute erstaunt mit Wasser in ihren eisgrauen Augen auf. „Hey, Kleine, wie heißt du?", fragte Usagi leise. „Mi.. Mi ... yyyu ... kiii Shiiii ....rra .. tooori.", brachte die kleine schluchzend heraus und wischte sich schniefend mit einer Faust über die Augen. „Und warum weinst du Miyuki-chan?" „Mei ... meine Mu ..Mu .. Mutter hat ... hat mir Gel .. Geld ge.. gegeben, da . damit ich ... ich mich schmin ... schminken lassen .. kann. Sie .. sie ha ... hat gesagt, dass ... dass wir uns ..da .. danach in .. in unserem ... Lieb ..Lieblings ... café tre ..tre ...treffen. ... Kurz be ... bevor ich dra ... dran war, hat mich ... mich ein bö .. böser Jun ... Junge geschupst und ... und mein ga ... ganzes Geld ist .. ist in den Gu ... Gully gefallen und ich .. ich hab ... hab mir am Knie .. Knie wehgetan."  
  
Bei den Worten des Mädchens bemerkte Usagi den kleinen roten, in Kniehöhe des Kleides und den Rinnsal Blut, der ab dem Saum des Kleides zwischen Knie und Fußgelenk sichtbar war. Aber bevor sie die Kleine verarzten würde, würde sie sie erst mal aussprechen lassen. „Das ... das hat ganz ganz ... doll weh getan ... und ich mu .. musste wein .. nen. Da .. Dann wo ... wollte ich ... zu .. zu mei .. meiner Mama, aber .. ber ich weiß .. weiß nicht mehr, .. wo... wo das ... Café i .. ist."  
  
Miyuki fing wieder an bitterlich zu weinen und Usagi konnte nicht anders und nahm sie in den Arm. Miyuki schlang ihre kleinen Ärmchen um Usagi, vergrub ihren Rotschopf an der Halsbeuge und drückte sich fest an sie. Tröstend strich Usagi dem kleinen Mädchen über den Rücken und flüsterte ihr sanfte Worte ins Ohr. Bald darauf hatte sich Miyuki beruhigt, löste sich von ihrem lebendigen Kuschelkissen und schaute es dann mit einem interessierten Blick an. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte sie mit nicht mehr zitternder Stimme und zog die Nase hoch. „Usagi Tsukino, aber du kannst mich Usa oder so nennen, wenn du willst.", bot Usagi dem Kind freundlich an. Miyuki gefiel diese Idee und kreierte sofort ihren ganz eigen Spitznamen für ihre Trösterin.  
  
„U-chan, weißt du, wo das Café ist?" Als Usagi diesen Spitznamen hörte, musste sie lächeln, wurde aber wegen der Frage gleich wieder etwas ernster. „Vielleicht, Miyuki. Wie heißt denn dein Lieblingscafé?" Die Kleine überlegte kurz angestrengt und zuckte dann hilflos mit den Schultern. „Mir fällt es grad' nicht ein? Ich weiß nur, dass über dem Eingang ein ganz, ganz großer Hut für Könige ist." Usagi dämmerte es allmählich. Ein Lieblingscafé mit einer Krone drüber, da konnte sie sich nur ein einziges Geschäft vorstellen. „Meinst du das Crown-Café?" Miyuki fing an zu strahlen. „Genau! Kannst du mir den Weg dahin erklären?" Usagi nickte heftig. Wenn sie der Kleinen den Weg erklärt hatte, würde sie sich wieder auf zum Tempel machen können. Da Miyuki das Café vom Aussehen her kannte und der Weg nicht all zu weit war, konnte sie das Mädchen getrost alleine losziehen lassen. Verpassen würde sie es bestimmt nicht. „Klar. Du gehst von hier aus nach rechts, bis zu der ersten Abzweigung nach links, da hinten bei der Sparkasse. Da gehst du rein und an der Apotheke wieder nach links. Da musst du dann geradeaus über den Platz mit den vielen Achterbahnen und dann über die Ampel. Auf der anderen Straßenseite läufst du dann nach rechts und dann müsstest du das Crown schon sehen." Miyuki, die aufmerksam zugehört hatte, wiederholte die wichtigsten Sachen noch mal. „Nach rechts, an der Sparkasse links, an der Apotheke links, bei den Achterbahnen über die Ampel und dann nach rechts bis zum Café, richtig?"  
  
Usagi strahlte. „Ganz genau. Weißt du was? Ich zeichne dir den Weg auf, damit du dir ganz sicher bist, okay?" Miyuki nickte. Usagi öffnete ihre das vordere Fach ihrer Umhängetasche und wühlte ein bisschen darin herum, bis sie einen Kuli und eine Rechnung gefunden hatte. Dann kniete sie sich zu Miyuki und fing an zu zeichnen. An die Stelle, wo Miyuki und somit unten war, machte sie ein X. Dann machte sie einen Strich nach rechts, der nach ein paar Zentimetern einen Knick nach links machte. An diese Knickstelle zeichnete sie das allbekannte Zeichen der Sparkasse, das S mit dem Punkt drüber. Dann zeichnete sie den Strich noch etwas weiter, bis sie ihn wieder nach links abknicken ließ. Diesmal zeichnete sie einen Stab, um den sich eine Schlange wand (zumindest sollte es das darstellen) und ein großes A an die Abzweigung. Der nächste Strich fiel sehr kurz aus, was allerdings an der Größe des Papiers lag, denn eigentlich war das die längste Strecke. An den kleinen Strick malte sie etwas, das man mit sehr gutem Willen als eine Achterbahn interpretieren konnte und an das Ende des Strichchens eine Ampel. Ein wirklicher Winzstrich kam noch nach rechts an die Zeichnung und an dessen Ende skizzierte sie eine Krone. Nachdem sie die Skizze fertig hatte, übergab sie diese Miyuki und steckte ihren Kuli wieder Weg. Dabei fiel Usagi ihr Verbandszeug ins Auge und schlagartig erinnerte sie sich wieder an Miyukis aufgeschlagenes Knie.  
  
Sie nahm den Mull und das Desinfektionsmittel heraus und kniete sich dann wieder hinunter zu dem kleinen Mädchen. „Miyuki-chan, darf ich mal dein Knie sehen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Warum?", das Kind sah sie misstrauisch an. Usagi seufzte, das würde bestimmt ein Theater geben. „Weißt du, Miyuki, ich muss da Jod drauftun und es verbinden, sonst tut dir das Knie bald super doll weh.", sagte sie sanft und fasste das Mädchen am Ellbogen. Aber wie schon erwartet fing das Kind an, sich zu wehren. „Nein! Nein! Ich will nicht!!! Nichts tut mehr weh als Jod! NNNeeeeiiiinnnn!" Usagi ließ den Ellebogen los, den Miyuki schon die ganze Zeit versucht hatte, ihr zu entwinden. Als die Kleine merkte, dass sie wieder frei war, nahm sie erst mal Abstand zu Usagi und fing dann an diese zu beschimpfen.  
  
„Du hast das ganze Zeug nur da, um mir weh zu tun! Niemand hat so was normalerweise mit! Du hast es auf mich abgesehen! Du bist so gemein und hinterhältig!! Mami!" Jetzt fing sie an lauthals zu brüllen, was Usagi natürlich peinlich war. Außerdem könnten die Leute sie für eine Kinderschänderin halten. Sie versuchte das Mädchen zu beruhigen: „Miyuki, hey, Miyuki, ich hab das Ganze nicht mit, um dir weh zu tun! Ich hab das immer für mich selber mit, weil ich furchtbar tollpatschig bin und mir oft selber wehtue. Guck, ich hab es heute sogar schon gebraucht!" Mit diesen Worten hielt sie ihr die bandagierte linke Hand hin. Miyuki beäugte die Hand misstrauisch und fragte dann leise: „Was hast du gemacht?" „Ich war im Park bei den Rosen. Dann bin ich gestolpert und um mein Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen, hab ich in die Rosen gefasst. Aber leider haben Rosen ja auch Dornen. Und die Rosen, in die ich gefasst habe, hatten ganz besonders viele und spitze Dornen." Jetzt sah Miyuki sie mitfühlend an.  
„Hat es sehr weh getan?", fragte sie treuherzig. „Ja und es hat geblutet. Aber dann hab ich Jod draufgetan, damit es später nicht noch mehr weh tut und es dann verbunden, damit nicht noch mehr Schmutz drankommt. Sonst müsste ich schließlich noch mal dieses doofe Jod draufmachen." In Gedanken leistete Usagi abbitte. Sie hatte das Jod in Wirklichkeit ganz vergessen, aber diese kleine Lüge war notwendig. Das Mädchen sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Du magst das Jod auch nicht?" „Natürlich nicht!", sagte Usagi voller Inbrunst. „Niemand mag Sachen, die einem Wehtun. Aber mit dem Jod ist das wie mit Spritzen, man mag sie ganz und gar nicht, aber sie sind wichtig, damit man nicht so krank wird, dass man vielleicht sogar stirbt." Miyuki nickte nach kurzer Überlegung. „Du hast Recht, aber ich will trotzdem nicht!" Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah Usagi trotzig an. Diese seufzte mittlerweile leicht angenervt. Sie verstand zwar das Mädchen, sie hatte früher schließlich genauso reagiert, aber wenn das so weiterging, würde sie morgen noch hier stehen! Wie hatten ihre Eltern das früher nur geschafft?  
  
In Usagis Kopf machte es Klick. Klar, so würde es bestimmt funktionieren, jetzt musste sie nur noch ihr Portemonnaie mithaben. Schnell durchsuchte sie ihre Tasche und konnte einen Moment später erleichtert aufatmen. Das Portemonnaie war da und gut gefüllt, dank der Tatsache, dass sie die Tasche gestern eigentlich schon für morgen gepackt hatte. Sie wandte sich Miyuki wieder zu. „Ich mache dir ein Angebot, Miyuki-chan. Du lässt dir von mir das Knie verarzten und dafür gebe ich dir Geld, damit du dich doch noch schminken lassen kannst, okay?" Die Angesprochene überlegte einen Moment. Sollte sie das Angebot annehmen oder nicht? Sie hasste Jod, aber sie wollte sich so gerne schminken lassen ....  
  
Also: „Okay, aber nur, wenn du wartest, bis ich fertig bin." Usagi verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht. Sie würde das jeden Tag gerne machen, aber nicht unbedingt heute! Schließlich wusste sie nicht, wie viele Häschen sie noch erwarteten, und wenn sie Pech hatte, würde sie heute nicht mehr fertig werden. Und dabei wollte sie so schnell wie möglich ihren Mamo-chan in die Arme schließen! „Warum denn, Süße, du bist doch schon groß, du kannst das doch schon selber!" In den Augen des kleinen Mädchens sammelten sich Tränen. „A ... aber wenn dann wieder so ein ... ein böser Junge kommt, dann hab ... hab ich doch nichts da ... von." Tränen kullerten ihr wieder die Wangen herunter und sie musste die Nase hochziehen.  
  
Usagi stöhnte, ihr würde wohl nichts anderes Übrig bleiben. Sie reichte Mi-chan, wie sie das Kind mittlerweile in Gedanken nannte, ein Taschentuch und sagte: „Okay, ich bleibe, bis du fertig geschminkt bist. Lässt du mich jetzt bitte dein Knie sehen?" Miyuki nickte, setzte sich auf den Bürgersteig, damit Usagi besser an ihr Knie kam und schnäuzte sich die Nase. Usagi zog das sonnengelbe Kleid mit den lustigen Schleifen auf den Schultern bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels hoch und besah sich das Malheur. Das kleine Knie war großflächig aufgeschürft und blutete immer noch. Teilweise war die Wunde sehr tief, aber Dank dem Stoff war kein Sand oder kleine Steinchen hineingelangt. Nur zwei, drei kleine Fusseln klebten im Blut über der Wunde, und die waren nicht weiter schlimm, da sie nicht in der Wunde waren.  
  
Usagi zog drei weitere Taschentücher hervor, diesmal aus Stoff. Mit dem ersten wischte sie das Blut, welches das Bein hinuntergelaufen war weg, mit dem zweiten tupfte sie vorsichtig die Wunde etwas blutfreier, was natürlich nicht lange anhielt. Usagi seufzte, dann würde sie das Jod halt nicht so direkt auf die Wunde auftupfen können. Das dritte leider weiße Taschentuch tränkte sie mit einem guten Schuss flüssigem Jod und fing an, die Wunde damit zu betupfen. Da aber wie schon gesagt, das Blut im Weg war, musste sie ziemlich feste draufdrücken, damit das Ganze was brachte.  
  
Miyuki, die beim Blutabwischen schon leicht zusammengezuckt war, zuckte jetzt bei jeder Berührung heftig zurück und biss sich grade feste auf die Unterlippe um nicht loszuschreien. In ihren Augen schwammen berechtigte Tränen, aber sie vergoss keine Einzige. Nachdem Usagi das Knie fachkundig bandagiert hatte, half sie Miyuki hoch und lächelte sie an. „Du bist sehr mutig, Miyuki-chan. Als ich so groß war wie du, hab ich bei solchen Behandlungen immer geheult. Du hast dir das Schminken echt verdient!" Mit diesen Worten gab sie Mi-chan das Geld und das Mädchen lief leicht humpelnd zum Ende der Schlange.  
  
Zu Usagis Glück war diese sehr kurz und keine 10 Minuten später war aus dem kleinen süßen Kind eine gefährliche Tigerin geworden. Miyuki kletterte vom Stuhl, bedankte sich bei Usagi für ihre Hilfe und für das Geld (über das Knie und das Theater darum verlor sie kein Wort) und lief dann Richtung Sparkasse davon. Usagi sah ihr noch einen Moment nach und schlug sich dann wieder nach links ins Getümmel. Aber sie kam nicht weit. Zirka zehn Meter vom Schminkstand entfernt zog plötzlich jemand an ihrem Kleid.  
  
Verwirrt sah Usagi nach unten und erblickte Miyuki. Die Kleine hatte ihre Hände in ihrem Kleid vergraben und sah sie mit verzweifeltem Blick an. Auch wenn sie es eigentlich eilig hatte, konnte Usagi diesem Blick nicht widerstehen und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. „Miyuki, was ist denn los, hast du den Weg vergessen oder den Zettel verloren?" Das Mädchen schüttelte als Nein den Kopf und flüsterte: „Ich kann die Sparkasse nicht sehen, ich weiß nicht, wo ich links abbiegen muss." Usagi nahm Mi-chan auf den Arm und drehte sich in Richtung Sparkasse. „Guck Miyuki, da hinten, wo dieses rote Zeichen ist ..."  
  
Sie guckte von dem Mädchen in die Richtung um draufzuzeigen und stoppte mitten im Satz. Überall standen Buden, die das Zeichen fast ganz verdeckten. Wenn man so klein war wie Miyuki würde man die Sparkasse gar nicht sehen können. Sie seufzte, was sollte sie jetzt tun? In dem Moment bat Mi-chan sie: „Kannst du mich zum Café bringen?" Als sie merkte, dass ihre U-chan zögerte, sagte sie: „Du kannst mich auch nennen, wie du willst." Als sie das hörte musste Usagi lachen und fällte die Entscheidung. „Okay, Mi-chan, ich bring' dich zu deiner Mama." Dann ließ sie die dreijährige wieder runter, nahm sie an die Hand und ging zielstrebig mit ihr los. Kurz nach der ersten Linksabzweigung fing Mi-chan an, immer langsamer zu laufen, bis sie nur noch sehr langsam neben Usagi herhumpelte.  
  
Wieder mal beugte sich Usagi zu der Kleinen herunter. „Hey, Mi-chan, tut dein Knie sehr weh?" Mi-chan nickte nur leicht und sagte tapfer: „Ich schafft das schon." „Wenn du willst, kann ich dich tragen. Dann kommen wir viel schneller voran und du bist sehr bald bei deiner Mami." Das Mädchen überlegte. Sollte es sich tragen lassen? Oder sollte sie lieber laufen, um ihrer Mami zu zeigen, dass sie schon so groß war, dass sie bis zum Café laufen konnte. Schließlich siegte der Schmerz und Mi-chan streckte Usagi die Arme entgegen um hochgenommen zu werden. Auf Usagis Arm, oder besser Hüfte schlang Mi-chan ihre Arme um den Hals ihrer U-chan und legte müde ihren Kopf auf deren Schulter. Von dort aus schaute sie sich all die Buden an, an denen Usagi sie vorbeitrug.  
  
Usagi wiederum hing ihren Gedanken nach. Den Weg zum Crown würde sie halbschlafend und sturzbesoffen noch morgens um vier mit verbundenen Augen finden, da waren so ein paar Buden und die Menschenmasse ja wohl kein Problem. Außerdem konnte sie der Bitte des kleinen Mädchens mittlerweile etwas gutes abgewinnen, vielleicht war ihr Mamo-chan im Crown. Obwohl, sollte er nicht am Ziel der Schnitzeljagd sein? Oder war das Crown etwa das Ende der Schnitzeljagd? Sie würde dann zwar noch mal losgehen, um ihre Häschen zu holen, aber wenigstens würde sie dann schon mal wissen, wo sie zum Schluss hin musste. Also, hoffentlich war ihr Mamo-chan im Crown. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn musste sie selig seufzen, was das kleine Mädchen auf ihrem Arm dazu veranlasste, ihr Gewicht zu verlagern. Usagi grinste, bestimmt hatte Mi-chan gedacht, sie würde ihr zu schwer oder es war ihr unangenehm sie zu tragen. In Wirklichkeit hatte Usagi ganz und gar nichts dagegen die Kleine auf dem Arm zu haben. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, eines, dass sie hoffentlich in (wenn auch noch ferner) Zukunft wieder haben würde – allerdings wegen eines ihrer und Mamo-chans Kinder.  
  
Sie sah es schon genau vor sich. Sie würden in einem gemütlichen Einfamilienhaus mit großem Garten am Rande der Stadt leben. Sie würden einige Tiere besitzen und Kinder haben, mindestens zwei. Einen kleinen Jungen, der das genaue Abbild seines ansehnlichen Vaters sein würde, nur mit ihren Augen, und ein kleinen blonden Engel, der genauso aussah wie sie selbst, nur dass sie die dunklen Saphir Augen von Usagis Ehemann geerbt hatte. Und dann ...  
  
Usagi erwachte aus ihrem Tagtraum, als sie von einer alten Frau angerempelt wurde. Hatte sie das eben wirklich gedacht? Hatte sie sich wirklich schon als Ehefrau und Mutter gesehen? Hatte sie Mamoru Chiba zu ihrem Ehemann gemacht? Ja, das hatte sie. Sie schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf. Wie weit war es schon mit ihr gekommen? Heute Morgen hatte sie sich noch nicht mal vorstellen können, mit Mamoru ein normales Gespräch führen zu können, jetzt um 2 Uhr nachmittags wollte sie den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen! Wenn die Leute das hören würden, würden sie sie für nicht mehr ganz dicht halten. Außerdem, was brachte es, wenn sie sich jetzt schon ihren Lebensabend mit Mamo-chan ausmalte? Sie waren ja noch nicht mal zusammen! Und außerdem, vielleicht wollte Mamo-chan nie heiraten, oder mochte keine Kinder.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken wurde sie betrübt. Heiraten und Kinder bekommen waren zwei große Ziele in ihrem Leben. Es wäre schlimm, wenn Mamoru dagegen wäre. Was würde sie dann machen? Ohne ihren Mamo-chan konnte sie sich diese Ziele nämlich nicht klar vorstellen. Sie atmete tief ein. Darüber würde sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Sie würde optimistisch sein. Vielleicht würde sie mit diesen Problemen nie zu tun haben, weil auch Mamo-chans größter Herzenswunsch eine eigene Familie war. Und wenn doch würde sie sich dann darum Sorgen machen, wenn sie es musste. Hoffentlich musste sie sich nie darüber Sorgen machen. Das würde sie ...  
  
In diesem Moment würde sie von dem kleinen Mädchen auf ihrem Arm aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „U-chan, guck mal, was macht der da?" Sie zeigte auf einen Mann, der grad eine Zuckerwatte drehte. „Der verkauft Zuckerwatte.", erwiderte Usagi. „Zuckerwatte?", fragte Miyuki und machte große Augen. Sie hatte noch nie etwas von Zuckerwatte gehört, geschweige denn so was gesehen. „Ja, Zuckerwatte. Man tut Zucker in die Maschine, die macht aus dem Zucker eine Art Watte, die dreht man auf einen Stab und dann kann man das Essen. Es ist ganz süß!", erklärte Usagi dem Kind geduldig. Miyuki schien beeindruckt und fragte ohne zu überlegen: „Kann ich eine haben?" Als sie bemerkte, wen sie da grade gefragt hatte, stotterte sie: „Tut mir Leid .... ich meine ... ich hatte noch nie ..."  
  
Usagi grinste und beruhigte die Kleine. „Ist schon gut. Du kannst gerne eine haben. Welche Farbe möchtest du denn?" Jetzt guckte die kleine Mi-chan schon wieder verwirrt. „Farbe? Du meinst, es gibt verschiedene Farben?" „Klar, sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt. Jede Farbe hat einen anderen Geschmack.", klärte sie auf. „Die weiße Zuckerwatte schmeckt nur nach Zucker, die Rosa nach Erdbeeren, die Dunkelrote, so wie deine Haare, schmeckt nach Kirschen, Zuckerwatte mit Blaubeergeschmack ist Blau, welche mit Zitronengeschmack Gelb und grüne Zuckerwatte schmeckt nach Apfel. Also, welche Zuckerwatte willst du?" Für Usagi wäre die Antwort klar wie Kloßbrühe, sie aß seit jeher am liebsten die rosa Zuckerwatte, aber Miyuki musste ernsthaft überlegen. Schließlich sagte sie: „Die ganz Rote."  
  
Nach dieser Angabe ging Usagi hinüber zu dem Verkäufer und bestellte eine rote und eine rosa Zuckerwatte, wer könnte der Versuchung schon widerstehen? Als sie dann Mi-chan die Zuckerwatte in die Hand drückte, warnte sie: „Pass auf! Das ist ganz süß und klebrig und wenn du nicht aufpasst, hast du gleich nicht nur gemalte Schnurbarthaare sondern auch Rote aus Zucker!"  
  
Essend gingen sie weiter. Mi-chan und U-chan waren grade mit ihrer Zuckerwatte fertig, als sie um die Ecke bogen und im nächsten Moment standen sie vor Achterbahnen, einer Geisterbahn, einem Kettenkarussell, einem Autoscooter und verschiedenen Karussells. Wieder quollen dem Kind die Augen hervor und sie schaute sich fasziniert um, als Usagi mit ihr über den Platz ging. Kurz bevor sie die Ampel auf der anderen Seite des Platzes erreicht hatten, schrie sie auf. Usagi schaute erschrocken erst auf Miyuki und sah dann in die selbe Richtung wie das kleine Mädchen.  
  
Was sie sah, ließ auch ihr Herz höher schlagen. Schräg hinter ihr, etwa 7 Meter von ihr entfernt stand ein Karussell, aber keines von diesen neumodischen mit Autos und Fahrrädern. Nein, es war eins von den schönen alten mit handgeschnitzten Pferden, die an einer Stange, die von der Decke bis auf den Boden reichte, befestigt waren und immer hoch und runter gingen. Miyuki schaute diese Pferden staunend an, während sie sich im Kreis drehten. Wenn das kleine Mädchen nur wegen dem bloßen Anblick des Karussells so einen Ausdruck der Freude im Gesicht stehen hatte, wie sehr würde sie sich dann freuen, wenn sie selber auf diesem Karussell fahren dürfte? Usagi grinste, sie würde es herausfinden.  
  
„Mi-chan, wollen wir auch mal fahren?" Die Angesprochene schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und sah Usagi an. „Was fahren?" „Na, das Karussell, auf das du die ganze Zeit geguckt hast. Das mit den Pferden." „Aber Pferde reitet man doch.", erwiderte Miyuki entrüstet. Usagi seufzte, klar ritt man Pferde, aber auf Karussells fuhr man! Grade als sie das Mi-chan sagen wollte, hielt sie inne. Diese Haarspalterei würde zu nichts führen. Warum sollte sie deshalb jetzt einen Streit vom Zaun brechen? „Willst du dann mit mir auch mal reiten?", fragte sie stattdessen und die Augen des kleinen Mädchens fingen an zu strahlen und ein entzücktes „Ja!", entfloh ihrem Mund.  
  
Keine zwei Minuten später saßen die beiden auf dem Karussell und warteten darauf, dass es losging. Usagi saß auf einem fleckenlosen Schimmel mit unglaublich aufwendig geschnitztem Zaumzeug, der aussah, als ob er grade einen weitausholenden Galoppsprung täte. Im Gegensatz dazu hatte sich Miyuki auf einen Glanzrappen (rabenschwarzes Pferd ohne auch nur einen Funken weiß) ausgesucht, der zu steigen schien und das Maul wie zu einem furchteinflößenden Wiehern aufgerissen hatte. Usagi hatte zwar hinter dem kleinen Mädchen aufsteigen wollen, aber Mi-chan hatte stark protestiert und so hatte sich Usagi mit einem (ihrer Meinung sowieso viel schöneren) Pferd neben ihr begnügen müssen. Während der ganzen Fahrt auf dem nostalgischen Karussell konnte man das entzückten Quietschen von Miyuki hören.  
  
Als sie kurze Zeit später durch die automatischen Türen die Crown Spielhalle betraten, redete Miyuki, die Usagi mittlerweile wieder an der Hand hielt, immer noch davon, wie toll und aufregend denn der Ritt gewesen wäre und wie lieb das Pferdchen gewesen war. Kaum aber hatten sich die Türen wieder hinter Usagi geschlossen, hörte diese Miyuki kaum noch zu. Sie suchte ihren Mamo-chan, aber sie sah lediglich Motoki, der sie und das kleine Mädchen an ihrer Hand verwirrt ansah. Sie winkte ihm zu und suchte dann weiter nach ihrer ‚großen Liebe'. Als sie schließlich das Café betraten, war Usagis Laune gesunken. Er war nicht da gewesen. Noch hatte er an einem der Spiele gespielt, noch hatte er irgendwo gesessen.  
  
Im nächsten Moment würde sie von einem Freudenschrei aus ihrer grauen Welt gerissen. „Mama!", tönte es von ihrer rechten Seite und dann war Miyuki auch schon in den Armen ihrer Mutter, drei Tische weiter. Usagi, die diesen Moment hatte nutzen wollen um heimlich zu verschwinden, wurde aufgehalten. „U-chan, komm, das ist meine Mama." Seufzend ging sie zu dem Tisch hinüber. Der arme Hase ... Während sie an ihr wartendes Plüschtier dachte, erzählte Mi-chan ihrer Mutter, was sie alles erlebt hatte. „ ... und dann hat er mich geschupst und mein Geld war weg und mein Knie hat ganz dolle weh getan. So doll, dass ich weinen musste und ich wollte zu dir, aber ich wusste nicht mehr, wo das Café war. Dann ist U-chan gekommen und hat mir den Weg gesagt und hat mir eine Karte gezeichnet..."  
  
Bei diesen Worten zeigte Miyuki ihrer Mutter den bekritzelten Kassenbon, was Usagi die Röte ins Gesicht stiegen ließ. „... und wollte sie mein Aua-Knie verbinden. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass das doofe Jod da dran kommt und dann hat sie gesagt, dass sie mich schminken lässt, wenn ich das Knie verbinden lasse. Weil ich so gerne geschminkt werden wollte, hab ich „ja" gesagt und dann ist sie mit dem gemeinen Jod gekommen! Das hat soo weh getan. Aber ich hab nicht geweint! Und dann hat U-chan gewartet, bis ich mit schminken fertig war, damit nicht wieder so ein böser Junge kommt, und dann hat sie mich sogar noch hier hingebracht, weil man die Sparkasse nicht sehen konnte."  
  
Die Mutter schaute etwas verwirrt drein, aber Usagi zeigte auf die Buden vor dem Fenster, was die Frau zu verstehen schien. „Unterwegs hat sie mir dann rote Zu.. zu Zuckerwatte gekauft und wir sind auf Pferdchen geritten!" Die Stirn der Mutter runzelte sich etwas. Usagi flüsterte ein kaum hörbares ‚Karussell' und die Gesichtszüge glättete sich wieder. „U-chan ist meine beste Freundin!" Das kleine Mädchen strahlte, als sie das sagte und Usagi sah sie überrascht an. Die Mutter, die bis dahin immer nur zustimmend genickt hatte, wendete sich jetzt an Usagi.  
  
„Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich so nett um meinen Augenstern gekümmert haben. Mein Name ist Kasue Shiratori und Sie heißen bestimmt nicht nur U-chan!" Usagi musste grinsen. „Ich heiße Usagi Tsukino, sie können ruhig Usagi zu mir sagen. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht, auf ihre Tochter aufzupassen, aber ich muss leider allmählich los." Kasue nickte verständnisvoll. „Natürlich, es ist wirklich nett von ihnen ... äh.. dir Usagi, dass du deine kostbare Zeit meiner Tochter gewidmet hast. Warte einen Moment, dafür sollst du was bekommen." „Aber ..." Gegen ihren Protest holte Kasue ihr Portemonnaie hervor und drückte Usagi ungefähr die fünffache Summe an Geld in die Hand, die sie ausgegeben hatte. Während Usagi noch geschockt auf das viele Geld sah (wir nehmen mal an, Zuckerwatte und Co. haben ca. 10 Euro gekostet), redete Mrs. Shiratori schon weiter. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du bei uns mal babysitten. Mein Mann und ich sind viel unterwegs und es gibt eigentlich keinen Babysitter, den unsere kleine Miyuki mag...."  
  
5 Minuten später, einen Adressen/Telefonnummern Austausch und einen sehr erträglichen neuen Job später war Usagi endlich wieder auf dem Weg zum Tempel. Der weitere Weg verlief ereignislos, aber als Usagi schließlich die 250 Stufen erklommen hatte, traf sie der Schlag. Der Boden war mit einer weißen Schicht bedeckt, die man für Schnee halten konnte. Allerdings waren überall kleine weiße Gebetszettelchen, dazwischen lagen einige von Reis Bannzetteln und auch viele Talismane lagen lustig verstreut herum. Was war denn nur hier passiert? Inmitten dieses ganzen Wirrwarrs standen Rei und Yuuichiro, der grade von seiner ‚Freundin' mit dem bekannten Reisigbesen verprügelt wurde. Usagi ging zügig auf die beiden zu. Was Rei schrie, konnte sie nicht verstehen, aber es hatte hundertpro etwas mit diesem Chaos zu tun. Im Grunde war ihr es sogar egal, welche Bombe hier eingeschlagen war, sie wollte nur endlich ihr nächstes Kaninchen.  
  
Jetzt stand sie hinter ihrer Freundin und tippte dieser mit einem fragenden „Rei..?" auf die Schulter. Allerdings reagierte die Priesterin anders als erwartet. Sie stieß ihren Besenstiel zurück und schrie. „Klappe, dass geht nur ihn und mich was an." Usagi, die der Besenstiel wie eine Faust am Auge erwischt hatte, kippte um und stöhnte auf. Sie hatte schon genug Veilchen, warum bekam sie jetzt noch eins aufs Auge? Rei, die wegen dem Aufstöhnen des Eindringlings sich umgedreht hatte, rannte an Usagis Seite. „Usagi, es tut mir so Leid! Ich dachte, du wärst Großvater! Tut es sehr weh?" Usagi setzte sich auf und schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich will euch nicht weiter bei eurem .. ähm .. Streit stören. Könntest du mir bitte einfach das Plüschtier geben?"  
  
Zu ihrer Verwunderung wurde Rei im Gesicht so rot wie ihr Rock. „Um ... gerne Usagi, aber ... da gibt es ein klitzekleines Problem!" Usagi starrte Rei an. Ihr schwante Schlimmes. „Was für ein Problem?", fragte sie tonlos. Rei sprang auf. „Warte, ich hole erst mal das, was keine Probleme macht, okay?" Mit diesen Worten war sie im Tempel verschwunden und Usagi stand allein mit einem schuldbewusst dreinblickenden Yuuichiro da. Dann kam Rei wieder, mit einem Strauß weißer Rosen in der Hand, die sie Usagi überreichte. Diese sah verträumt auf die Blumen. Er hatte ihr Rosen geschenkt. Zwar weiße Rosen, aber Rosen blieben Rosen. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass die Karte und der Hase fehlten.  
  
„Rei, wo ist der Rest." Rei sah bedröppelt auf den Boden. „Weißt du, Usagi, da liegt das Problem. Ich ... ich hab in meiner Wut, als Yuuichiro das Lager hat explodieren lassen, dein Geschenk um die Ohren gepfeffert, deshalb sehen die Blumen auch ein bisschen lädiert aus. Leider ... leider hat die Schleife das nicht ausgehalten und ist aufgegangen. Die Blumen haben wir wiederfinden können, der Rest ... der Rest liegt hier irgendwo rum." Usagi traute ihren Ohren nicht. Ihr Hase war weg und , noch schlimmer, die Karte? Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie hatte heute schon genug Probleme gemeistert, das war jetzt echt nicht mehr fair! 'Warum passiert so was immer mir?', fragte sie sich in Gedanken. Dann überkam sie die Wut. Wie konnte Rei nur? „Wie konntest du nur? Wie könntest du es wagen, Sachen, die für MICH bestimmt waren, als Waffe zu benutzen? Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Ich brauche diese Karte! Ohne die komme ich nicht weiter!" „Nicht...?", kam es zögernd und leise aus Reis Mund. „Nein! Weißt du denn wenigstens, was auf der Karte drauf steht?" Rei schluckte angesichts von Usagis Wut. „Nein, ich musste versprechen, sie nicht zu lesen." Usagi stöhnte, das wurde ja immer besser. „Dann helft ihr zwei Streithähne mir jetzt gefälligst suchen!", kommandierte sie.  
  
Zehn Minuten später hatte Yuuichiro, der Pechvogel, der das ganze Chaos mit Hilfe alter Feuerwerkskörper, einer Zigarette und einem Streichholz geschaffen hatte, das Plüschkaninchen gefunden. Wortlos übergab er es Usagi und machte sich sofort wieder auf die Suche. Usagi blieb stehen und sah mit traurigen Augen auf das süße Tier hinunter. Der sandfarbene Hase mit dem weißen Bauch und dem knuffigen, weißen Schwänzchen war bestimmt mit sehr viel Liebe ausgesucht worden. Eine Träne rann ihr die Wange herunter als sie den kleinen Zeitgenossen streichelte. Was, wenn sie die Karte nicht mehr finden würden? Sie würde nie sicher herausfinden, ob ihr Mamo-chan ihr all diese netten Überraschungen gemacht hatte.  
  
Auch war sie sich nicht so sicher, ob sie Mamoru direkt ihre Liebe gestehen sollte, wenn die Häschen nicht zu ihm führten. Sicher war in der Hinsicht schließlich gar nichts und hinterher lachte er sie nur wegen ihrer Liebe aus! Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und würden diese Karte finden. So schwer konnte das eigentlich ja nicht sein. So ziemlich alle Zettel hier waren weiß und eine Osterkarte war normalerweise sehr bunt. Sie stellte das Kaninchen zu ihrer Tasche und den Rosen auf die Holztreppe des Tempels und wollte grade weitersuchen, als Rei schreiend angelaufen kam.  
  
„Usagi! Usagi! Ich hab sie!!" Schwer atmend blieb sie vor Usa stehen und reichte ihr die ersehnte Karte. Diese war strahlend weiß und nur mit den japanischen Schriftzeichen für Ostern verziert. Usagi verzog das Gesicht. Soweit zu dem einfach zu finden. Das Rei die Karte überhaupt gefunden hatte, glich jetzt einem Wunder. Dann drehte sie die Karte um.  
  
_  
Dank dieser weißen Rosen weißt du jetzt,  
dass ich dich schon länger im Geheimen liebe.  
Für den Fall, dass du erfahren möchtest,  
was ich nach diesem Geständnis vorhabe,  
wäre es eine Gute Idee, zu dem Haus deiner Freundin zu kommen,  
mit der seit kurzem ein brillentragender Streber zusammen ist.  
PS:  
Bedenke aber immer in deinem Leben:  
Intelligenz ist nicht alles.(wie man in diesem Fall auch sieht)  
_  
Usagi grinste breit. Noch so ein einfacher Hinweis und dann auch noch so ein aufmunternder. Diese Karte sollte sie sich an die Pinwand hängen und ab und an mal ihren Eltern zeigen. Aber jetzt zurück in die Gegenwart. Vielleicht würde sie doch noch alle Häschen heute finden! Aber es war mittlerweile vier Uhr, sie sollte sich beeilen. Im Eiltempo und doch sehr vorsichtig packte Usagi jetzt ihre Tasche und rannte über die zugemüllte Fläche zur Treppe. Sie schaffte es noch ein „Tschüss!" zu rufen und raste dann die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Kurz vor Ende schaffte sie es aber, mit dem Fuß umzuknicken. Ein unglaublicher Schmerz durchzuckte sie und sie begann zu fallen. Irgendwie überflog sie die letzten 15 Stufen, drehte sich dabei in der Luft und landete zum Schluss mit ihrem schmalen Hinterteil und ihrer Tasche auf dem Schoß auf dem Bürgersteig. „Vielleicht sollte ich meine kostbaren Geschenke Zuhause ablegen, bevor ich sie noch kaputt bekomme!", schoss es ihr während des Fluges durch den Kopf. Keine Sekunde später machte sich ein weiterer Schmerz bemerkbar und sie brachte so ein lautes „AUA!!!" hervor, dass selbst Yuuichiro, der von Rei zum Aufräumen verdonnert worden war, es 500 Meter höher noch hören könnte 


	8. Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

_HI!  
Hier ist endlich das nächste Kapitel!  
Nachdem ich dann den besonderen Pfiff endlich gefunden hatte, und die letzten zwei CiL-Kapitel fertig hatte, hab ich nur eine Woche gebrauch um das hier zu fabrizieren! Eigentlich weniger, weil ich drei Tage nicht geschrieben hab.  
  
Ich hoffe ich habt Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Widmung: meiner lieben DarcAngel knuddel  
  
Disclaimer: Das Übliche!  
_  
  
Usagi schlich Richtung Zuhause. Bei jeder Bewegung machte sich ihr lädiertes Steißbein bemerkbar und der stechende Schmerz in ihrem Fuß war auch noch nicht viel besser geworden, obwohl ihre Verletzungen dadurch, dass sie Sailor Moon war, wesentlich schneller heilten, als bei normalen Menschen. Für eine Strecke von 5 Minuten hatte sie mittlerweile das Doppelte an Zeit gebraucht, wie sollte das nur weitergehen? Stöhnend bog sie um die nächste Ecke. Ein Kühlpat und ein Stützverband wären jetzt genau das Richtige, sonst würde sie nie bei Naru ankommen. Aber warum passierten ihr so viele schwere Unfälle ausgerechnet heute? Es war geradezu so, als ob jetzt, da sie kurz vor ihrem größten Glück stand, ihr Pech noch mal mit aller Macht zuschlug, weil es später nicht mehr konnte.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken lächelte Usagi dann endlich wieder ein, wenn auch etwas vor Schmerz verzogenes, Lächeln. Ihr Pech würde kaum noch eine Chance haben, weil ihr Mamo-chan sie jedes Mal, bevor ihr was passierte, auffangen würde, genauso wie Tuxedo Mask sie immer auffing, wenn sie als Sailor Moon in Lebensgefahr schwebte.  
  
Usagis vor Schmerzen sowieso schon bleiches Gesicht wurde noch blasser und sie spürte plötzlich keine Schmerzen mehr. Tuxedo Mask!! Wie sollte es mit ihm weiter gehen?? Er war ihr zweiter, okay, bis vor kurzem noch ihr einziger Schwarm, ihr sexy Retter in schwarz, der Mann, der ihr die Kämpfe gegen Monster versüßte. Auch wenn sie am Ende dieses Tages mit ihrem No. 1 zusammen sein würde, so würde sie doch immer noch auf ihn treffen! Was sollte sie machen? Sie konnte Mamo-chan davon nichts erzählen - Luna würde sie umbringen - aber was sollte sie sonst machen? Wenn Mamoru es irgendwann so rausfinden würde, wäre er furchtbar sauer, welcher Mann wäre das nicht? Außerdem würde er bestimmt auf den Superhelden, der SEINE Freundin in dem kürzesten Minirock des Jahrhunderts sah und sie während Rettungsaktionen fest an sich presste, eifersüchtig sein! Das war ja das reinste Dilemma. Denn auch sie würde ihre Probleme damit haben. Ihr war klar, dass sie trotz Mamoru immer noch den Mann mit der weißen Dominomaske anhimmeln würde. Es war fast wie bei einem Popstar - er sah so unglaublich gut aus, dass man ihn einfach vergöttern musste!  
  
Usagi seufzte, heute bekam sie stündlich mehr Probleme. Was sollte sie nur machen? Nein, die Frage war falsch gestellt - was konnte sie nur machen? Und die Antwort darauf war zur Zeit kaumvorstellbar einfach: Nichts! Dieses Problem konnte und wollte sie jetzt nicht lösen, sie würde sich darum kümmern, wenn sie musste. Sie würde sich nun nur ihre ganze (wenn auch grade weniger) gute Laune verderben und den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn sie weiter darüber nachdachte. All ihre Probleme würde sie bei Seite schieben, sie würde sich nur noch darauf konzentrieren, ihre Häschen zu finden. Und damit sie noch mehr Hasen und Blumen einsammeln konnte, würde sie jetzt erst mal ihre Tasche Zuhause ausleeren, auch nur ein Gegenstand mehr würde ihre Blumen zerknicken!  
  
Usagi sah sich um. Sie war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie nicht auf den Weg geachtet hatte. Doch das war nicht weiter schlimm, denn sie konnte den Weg mit verbunden Augen finden, aber sie wollte wissen, wie weit sie noch musste. Zu ihrer Linken stand ein hoher Holzzaun über den einige Äste von diversen Obstbäumen ragten, zu ihrer Rechten lagen hinter einem schäbig aussehenden Jägerzaun unzählige Blumenbeete. Erstaunt blieb Usa stehen. Sie war an ihrem Haus vorbeigelaufen, das war noch nie passiert. Immer noch kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich um, ging zurück zu ihrem Haus und verschwand darin. Eine geschlagene Viertelstunde später trat sie wieder auf die Straße.  
  
Sie hatte die Stofftiere ordentlich nebeneinander auf ihr Bett gestellt, die Blumen in Vasen in ihrem Zimmer verteilt, das dreckige Kleid durch eine Bluse und einen Rock ersetzt und sich anschließend noch schnell den Fuß bandagiert. Sie konnte nur von Glück reden, dass ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder schon zu dem üblichen Osterspaziergang aufgebrochen waren, oder sie wäre nicht wieder herausgekommen. Beim Anblick der Blumen und Hasen hätte ihr Vater einen Koller gekriegt und ihre Mutter hätte sie ins Bett gesteckt und ihr Tee gemacht, wären ihr die Bandagen und das schon leicht erkennbare Veilchen vor Augen gekommen.  
  
Jetzt wieder wesentlich schneller machte sich Usagi auf den Weg zu Naru, denn dort wartete offensichtlich der nächste Hase auf sie. Auf dem Weg überlegte sie, was Naru und ihre anderen Mädels wohl grade machten.  
  
Bei Naru war sie sich nicht sicher. Sie kannten einander zwar schon seit der Krabbelgruppe, aber Naru hatte kein festes Osterritual. Sie konnte also im Moment Fernsehen oder sich mit Umino treffen. Der Gedanke gefiel Usagi nicht wirklich. Sie verstand nicht, was Naru an ihm fand. Er hatte die nervigste Stimme des Jahrhunderts, war besserwisserisch, irgendwie eine Petzte und absolut n i c h t normal. Na ja, das zwischen den beiden musste echt Liebe sein.  
  
Ami würde wahrscheinlich lernen, was wusste sie allerdings nicht. Vielleicht über die Osterbräuche in Sibirien oder sie verglich verschiedene Feste anderer Religionen mit Ostern um festzustellen, welches jeweils dem bekannten Ostern am ähnlichsten war.  
  
Minako war unter Menschen irgendwas am machen. Sie musste einfach ihre Energie loswerden und wenn sie dabei noch mit anderen Menschen, besonders Kindern, zu tun hatte, war ihr Tag perfekt. Möglicherweise bereitete sie grade eine Oster- Rallye vor, oder führte ein Stück über Ostern auf. Oder sie half einfach irgendwem hier auf dem Markt, jemandem, den sie noch nicht kannte. Bei Minako war alles möglich.  
  
Bei Makoto musste sie gar nicht nachdenken - sie war am Kochen! Usagi konnte es direkt vor sich sehen, wie sie Ostereier färbte, Kümmelbrot und Osterlämmer backte und den herrlichsten Hasenbraten zauberte. Das Beste an Makos ,Kochsucht' war allerdings, dass sie alle morgen diese leckeren Speisen vertilgen durften.  
  
Und Rei? Nun, Rei würde Youuichiru aufräumen helfen, wenn sie nett war, ansonsten läge sie jetzt bestimmt in der Badewanne, hörte Musik und entspannte sich einfach.  
  
Na ja, genau würde sie nur bei Naru herausfinden, ob ihre Vermutung richtig waren. Allerdings hoffte Usagi inständig, dass sie mit der Umino-Theorie falsch lag - wenn möglich ging sie ihrem Ex-Verehrer aus dem Weg. Auch wenn er sich mittlerweile ihr gegenüber vollkommen anders verhielt, konnte sie sein damaliges Verhalten nicht vergessen. Jedesmal, wenn sie mit ihm zusammentraf, erwachten die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an ruinierte Nachmittage und peinliche Auftritte - besonders den als Tuxedo Umino Mask - und ihr lief es schaudernd den Rücken runter.  
  
Mit einer gewaltigen Gänsehaut, die Usagi allein durch diese Gedanken hervorgerufen hatte, stieß sie das hölzerne Tor auf und machte sich durch den Vorgarten auf den Weg zur Haustür. Dort angekommen klingelte sie einmal kurz, dreimal lang und noch einmal kurz, das vereinbarte Geheimzeichen, und wartete. Als nach einer Minute Naru immer noch nicht erschienen war, drückte Usagi abermals auf das Knöpfchen, ließ aber nicht mehr los. Kurz darauf fing sie mit hochrotem Kopf an mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür zu hämmern - es regte sich absolut nichts.  
  
Usagi rutschte traurig und enttäuscht langsam an der Tür herunter. Warum war Naru nicht da? Sonst war doch verlass auf sie! Wie sollte sie an ihr nächstes Stofftier kommen? Was sollte sie überhaupt machen? Grade berührte ihr immer noch leicht vor Schmerz pochender Po den Boden, als sie das bekannte Rascheln von Papier vernahm. Überrascht schoss Usagi hoch und schaute hinab. Dort, auf der Treppenstufe und direkt an die Haustür gelehnt stand etwas, das Usagi wieder rot werden ließ - diesmal vor Scham. Ein eigentlich unübersehbares Plakat aus DIN A3 Papier war dort befestigt, auf dem in großen roten Buchstaben stand:  
  
Liebe Usa-chan!  
Sorry, dass ich nicht da bin, aber Mama hat darauf bestanden, dass ich ihr heute beim Verkaufen helfe - sie hat sich einfach nicht umstimmen lassen.  
Deinen nächsten Hinweis habe ich mitgenommen, da ich ihn nicht einfach so hier vor die Haustür stellen will. Schließlich könnte es zu regnen anfangen oder dieser schreckliche Nachbarsjunge könnte es als sein Ostergeschenk von uns verstehen.  
Also komm einfach vorbei,  
Sorry noch mal, Naru.  
  
Seufzend machte sich Usagi wieder auf den Weg. Also noch ein Umweg und das ausgerechnet mit ihrem kaputten Fuß! Es war zum Heulen. Als sie allerdings 20 Minuten später vor dem OSA P. stand, fing sie tatsächlich an zu schluchzen und zu fluchen, es war zu! Aber wie konnte das sein, Naru hatte doch gesagt, dass sie ihrer Mutter heute bei der Arbeit helfen sollte?! Verstehen konnte Usagi das, schließlich war heute einer der wenigen verkaufsoffenen Sonntage - und dann auch noch einer der einbringlichsten, weil viele Menschen, nicht nur aus Tokyo, heute durch die mit Buden voll gestellte Stadt schlenderten.  
  
Usagi stöhnte auf und hätte sich am liebsten vor den Kopf geschlagen, wenn das nicht so viel Kraft erfordert hätte. Das Geschäft der Osakas war vollkommen zugestellt,. Wenn sie heute hier verkaufen würden, würden sie kaum Umsatz machen. Aber wo stand dann ihre Bude? Vielleicht direkt vor ihrem eigentlichen Geschäft oder in unmittelbarer Nähe? Mittlerweile ziemlich ausgepowert trat Usagi auf die Straße um sich die umliegenden Buden anzusehen. So viel wie heute war sie seit langem nicht mehr durch die Stadt gerannt und seit der kleinen Zuckerwatte vor drei Stunden hatte sie nichts mehr gegessen. Ihre Energiereserven waren fast aufgebraucht und allmählich bemerkte sie, wie sehr ihr Magen schon in den Seilen hing. Müde schaute sie die Straßenzeilen hinauf und hinunter, aber von einem Schmuckwagen war keine Spur zu sehen - genauso wenig wie von einem Essenstand, was sehr ungewöhnlich war.  
  
Mit grummelndem Magen schlurfte Usagi wieder Richtung Stadtherz. Narus Mutter hatte ihr Lager mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit dort aufgeschlagen, weil alle Menschen mindestens einmal daher kommen mussten. Während sie sich jetzt relativ missmutig durch die Straßen schleppte, hielt sie Ausschau, wo sie irgendwas zu Essen erstehen konnte. Wenn sie nicht bald ein paar Kalorien zu sich nahm, würde sie umkippen. Warum hatte sie sich nicht Zuhause etwas zubereitet? Ach ja, sie war durch die Verzögerung mit dem Verband ihrer Meinung nach sowieso schon zu spät dran gewesen, dass sie nicht auch noch Zeit fürs Essen verschwenden wollte. Jetzt war ihr klar, dass es gleich gewesen wäre. Alles nur wegen diesen Plüschtieren! Was sie nicht alles für ihrem Mamoru machte. Wenn sie erst mal mit ihm zusammen war, würde er das wieder gut machen müssen - reichlich!  
  
In dem Moment stieg Usagi ein herrlicher Geruch in die Nase. 200 Meter weiter vorne auf der linken Seite konnte man Bratkartoffeln mit gegrillten Champions kaufen. Schon allein durch den Geruch mit neuer Kraft erfüllt, gab Usagi noch mal Gas und eilte zielstrebig auf den Stand zu. Nur noch 30 Meter trennten sie von ihrem Ziel, als sie plötzlich ziemlich hart an einer Schulter aneckte. Da dies allerdings bei so einer riesigen Menschenmasse nicht vermeidbar war und Usagi zur Zeit nur an ihr, nun ja, frühes Abendessen dachte, machte sie sich nichts daraus und wollte weitergehen. Sie hatte allerdings keine zwei weiteren Schritte getan, als ihr Handgelenk fest von einer großen Hand umschlossen wurde und sie ruckartig zurückflog.  
  
Unerwarteter Weise landete sie aber nicht auf dem harten Asphalt, sondern stieß gegen einen muskulösen Oberkörper. Erstaunt wirbelte das nun ziemlich saure Mädchen herum und starrte im nächsten Moment in braune Augen. Diese braunen Augen waren vor Wut beinahe schwarz, was Usagis Ärger verfliegen ließ. Stattdessen floss eisige Furcht durch ihre Adern und sie machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, solche gefährlichen Augen hatte sie noch nie gesehen.  
  
Bevor sie den geplanten Schritt ganz ausführen konnte, drückte sie ein Arm zurück an die Brust und eine all zu bekannte, eisige Stimme erklang: "Ach Usagi, schön, dich mal wieder zu treffen! Wir haben uns ja soo lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wir sollten unser Zusammentreffen feiern - du und ich, und meine Freunde." Hinter dem jungen Mann, der Usagi so fest an sich drückte, erklang lautes, böses Lachen in das der Junge mit einstimmte. Noch ehe sie nur ein Wort erwidern konnte, zog der Typ Usagi hinter sich her in eine schmale, aber lange Gasse. Nach einigen Minuten, die ihr wie Stunden vorkamen, blieb die kleine Truppe stehen und Usagi wurde losgelassen. Blitzschnell stellte das entführte Mädchen sich mit dem Rücken an die dreckige Wand und sah ängstlich von einem Jungen zum anderen. Insgesamt standen 5 Halbwüchsige in einem Halbkreis um sie rum.  
  
Ganz links stand ein Biker-Typ in Lederklamotten und mit raspelkurzem schwarzen Haar und schaute sie lüsternd an. Daneben hatte sich ein Junge in gammeligem, zerfetztem Jeansoutfit aufgebaut, dessen langes Haar in einem Eimer Regenbogenfarbe gewaschen worden zu sein schienen. Ganz rechts stand genau das Gegenteil dieses Typen. Schwarze Schuhe, dunkle Leinenhose, weißes Hemd, dezente Krawatte, ein blauer Blazer und ein 200 Dollar Haarschnitt, aber ein nicht minder einschüchternder Blick. Neben diesem Streber war ein ganz normal aussehender junger Mann. Er trug eine etwas zu große Jeans, ein weites Sweatshirt und eine Baseballmütze, die das sowieso schon schlecht beleuchtete Gesicht noch unkenntlicher machte.  
  
Und in der Mitte, ihr genau gegenüber lehnte der Anführer dieser Gang an der Wand. Die schweren Springerstiefel gruben sich in den sandigen Boden, die dreiviertel Jeans saß viel zu tief und schien jeden Moment endgültig hinunter zu rutschen. Vor dem schwarzen Muskelshirt waren die Arme verschränkt und die protzige Bikerjacke ließen ihn noch bedrohlicher wirken. Der Kopf war gesenkt, sodass einige lange, grüne Strähnen über die Augen vielen, die sie zu durchbohren schienen.  
  
Usagi schluckte und drückte die Tasche, in der sich ihre vielleicht zu benutzende Brosche befand, feste an sich. Dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und sprach: "Was willst du, Sennen?" Das letzte Wort spuckte sie verachtungsvoll aus. Der Junge ihr gegenüber lachte auf. "Was will ich wohl, kleine Usa-chan? Überleg doch mal. Du hast meine Haare ruiniert, mir beinahe die Nase gebrochen, meine liebste Freundin hat mich geohrfeigt und mich verlassen und ich musste klatschnass nach Hause laufen. Du hast mich zum Gespött der Leute gemacht."  
  
"Das hast du auch nicht anders verdient!", entfuhr es Usagi ohne nachzudenken. Sofort schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, aber es war zu spät. Wutentbrannt machte Sennen drei schnelle Schritte auf sie zu, fasste sie am Hals und hob sie so sehr hoch, dass sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellen musste. "Nein, so was habe ICH nicht verdient! Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu sagen?! Dafür wird meine Rache noch schlimmer, als sie eigentlich sollte. Da siehste du mal, was du davon hast, dass du immer so unglaublich viel Labern musst."  
  
Mit diesen Worten lies er Usagi wieder los, die sich automatisch an die wunde Stelle fasste. Als ihr im nächsten Moment klar wurde, was Sennen gesagt hatte, versuchte sie hastig ihre Tasche zu öffnen, damit sie sich gegen Sennens geplanten Übergriff schützen konnte.  
Bevor sie jedoch die Brosche erreichen konnte, hatte Sennen ein "Yuro, Luka" gebrüllt. Ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, wurden ihr rechter Arm von dem Biker und ihr linker Arm von diesem Gammler über ihren Kopf an die Wand gedrückt. Damit sie sich gar nicht mehr bewegen konnte, klemmten die beiden auch noch ihre Füße mit ihren Knöcheln an die Backsteinmauer. Völlig wehrlos stand sie da, ihre Beine soweit auseinander, dass sie keinem einen Tritt verpassen konnte und ihre Arme so fest umfasst, dass sie selbst in einem normalen Zustand sich hätte anstrengen müssen, loszukommen. Zu allem Unglück knurrte ihr Magen nun auch noch laut und die Kraft der Verzweiflung, die sie grade noch so schnell hatte werden lassen, ebbte ab.  
  
Sennen hatte sich wieder lässig an die Wand gelehnt und grinste sie hämisch an. Dann meinte er mittellaut zu einem seiner Kumpel: "Tomoyo, wollen wir nicht mal rausfinden, was sie alles in dieser riesigen Tasche mitschleppt?" Jetzt kam fies grinsend der feine Schnösel auf sie zu nahm ihr die Tasche ab. Dann stellte er sich neben Sennen, so dass alle sein Tun beobachten konnten und öffnete die Beute.  
  
Langsam griff her hinein und zog seine Hand wieder heraus. Das Objekt, dass er erwischt hatte, drehte er nun vor seinen Augen hin und her und kommentierte dabei: "Was für eine wunderschöne Brosche, so filigran. Und ganz aus Edelsteinen und Gold - ein richtig wertvolles Stück, zumindest war es das mal." Dann holte er aus und schleuderte ihre Verwandlungsbrosche gegen die Wand knapp neben ihren Kopf. Usagi zuckte erschrocken zusammen und starrte dann geschockt auf ihre nun zerbeulte Brosche im Sand.  
  
Dann wandte sie langsam wieder den Kopf zu ihren Peinigern. Mittlerweile hatten sie die Karte herausgeholt und lasen sie durch. Diesmal gab Sennen seinen Senf dazu. "Och wie süß, ein geheimer Verehrer! Das ist wohl dein erster Liebesbrief, was, Bunnykins? Ooops, jetzt wohl nicht mehr." Mit diesen Worten zerriß er die Karte dreimal in der Mitte, schmiss sie auf den Boden und trat drauf. Usagi standen die Tränen in den Augen. Die Karte von ihrem Mamo-chan! Wie konnte er nur die erste Liebeserklärung an sie zerreißen? Was war er nur für ein Mensch? Und was hätte er wohl mit den Blumen und den Häschen gemacht, wenn sie sie noch dabei hätte?  
  
Während Usagi dies dachte, hatten die beiden auch schon ihr Portemonnaie herausgeholt und sahen jetzt hindurch. Mit einem "Wer's findet, darf es behalten.", schob sich Sennen ihren neuen Geldbeutel mit all ihrem gesamten Geld für den Markt in seinen hintere Hosentasche. Dann angelten sie sich den letzten Gegenstand aus ihrer Tasche. Grinsend nahmen sie die Dinge in die Hand und wieder sagte Sennen hämisch grinsend: "Du denkst ja richtig voraus, Usa Baby. Das ganze Verbandszeug könntest du tatsächlich nachher brauchen. Aber warum solltest du deine Wunden verbinden dürfen, während ich blutend durch die Gegend laufen musste?" Dann warf er die Mullbinden zu den Papierstücken auf den Boden und rollte sie mit dem Fuß hin und her.  
  
Schließlich kam er langsam wieder auf Usagi zu und meinte: "Das war ja schon ganz witzig, aber du hast so wenig Sachen in deiner Tasche. Du bist echt ein ungewöhnliches Mädchen. Aber jetzt müssen ich und meine Jungs uns wohl anderweitig vergnügen." Seine eiskalte Hand glitt langsam ihren Körper hinauf unter ihre Bluse und ihre Tränen fingen an zu fließen. Gegen ihren Willen fing Usagi an laut zu schluchzen und zu ihrer Überraschung strich Sennen ihr plötzlich beruhigend durchs Haar. "Shhh, Bunnykins, shhh. Du willst doch nicht, dass uns einer hört. Also hör auf, schließlich wollen wir dich nicht verletzen - noch nicht."  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Usagi wahr, dass der letzte der Gang bei diesen Worten sein Springmesser aufschnappen ließ und erschrocken holte sie tief Luft. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Sennen aus, drückte seinen Mund brutal auf ihren und schob seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Seine Hand fing an ihre Brust durch den BH fest zu kneten und in diesem Moment wollte Usagi nicht mehr. Wie ein Mantra sagte sie sich in Gedanken immer wieder ,das ist alles nicht echt, so etwas kann mir nicht passieren. das ist alles nicht echt...' Ihr Geist verzog sich in die hinterste Ecke ihres Körpers, wehrte sich nicht mehr und ließ den Mann und seine Kumpels machen, was sie wollten.

* * *

17.25 Uhr Crown Café  
  
Mamoru trank grade die 10. Tasse Kaffe und sah bestimmt zum 1000. Mal an diesem Tag dabei auf die Uhr, als plötzlich ein heftiger Schmerz durch sein Herz zuckte. Keuchend beugte er sich vorne über und atmete tief ein. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Ausgerechnet heute, an dem Tag, der sein Leben verändern würde, brauchte Sailor Moon ihn! Was sollte er nur machen? Was, wenn seine Usako grade dann am Ziel ankam, wenn er weg war? Konnte er es riskieren, ausnahmsweise mal nicht zur Hilfe zu eilen? Schließlich hatten die Sailorkriegerinnen es schon öfter ohne sein eingreifen geschafft.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken entschloss Mamoru, dass er nicht gehen würde, Sailor Moon musste auch mal lernen, dass nicht immer jemand kommen würde, der sie rettete. Aber die Herzschmerzen wurden in den nächsten Minuten immer schlimmer, und dann stand Mamoru doch auf. Anscheinend brauchte Sailor Moon seine Hilfe sehr dringend, normalerweise durchzuckte ihn dieser Schmerz nur, wenn sie sich verwandelte. Geschlagen atmete er lange aus und eilte dann zur Tür. Er würde sich beeilen um so schnell wie möglich wieder hier sein zu können.  
  
Grade als er die automatischen Türen erreicht hatte, rief Motoki: "Hey, Mamoru, wo willst du hin?" Locker erwiderte er: "Ich halt's hier drin nicht mehr aus, ich werde schon fast verrückt. Ich geh ein bisschen spazieren, vielleicht beruhigt das meine Nerven. Keine Angst, ich komme schon wieder!" Mit diesen Worten trat er nach draußen und verschwand gleich wieder in der nächsten Gasse. Dort verwandelte er sich mit Hilfe einer seiner Rosen und sprang auf das Dach des Crown.  
  
Dann schloss er einen Moment die Augen, um Sailor Moon ausfindig zu machen. Plötzlich flogen seine Augen auf, er wusste, wo er hin musste. Blitzschnell sprang er von Dach zu Dach, über all die Buden und Stände. Nicht wenige blieben stehen und schauten, was da gewesen war, aber niemand konnte ihn genau ausmachen. Auf seinem Weg quer durch die Stadt sah er viel bekannte Gesichter, Mitschüler, Lehrer, Freunde von Usagi, aber nicht Usagi selbst. Als er über den Stand von Naru und ihrer Mutter sprang, schaute er nach, ob seine Süße schon hier gewesen war, aber das Plüschtier und die anderen Geschenke waren noch da. Das gab ihm etwas mehr Zeit.  
  
Schließlich landete er auf dem Dach einer alten Firma neben der Gasse, in der Kampf stattfand und schaute hinunter, um festzustellen, wann er eingreifen musste. Was er allerdings erblickte, ließ ihm das Herz stehen bleiben und ihn vor Schreck erstarren. In dieser Gasse wurde seine Usa von zwei Typen an die Wand gedrückt, während ein dritter sie brutal küsste und begrabschte. Während zwei weitere dahinter standen und lüstern grinsend zusahen. Tränen liefen ihr wie stille Bäche die Wangen runter, aber sie wehrte sich nicht. Im Staub auf dem Boden waren die Habseligkeiten seiner Liebsten verstreut. Dreckiges Verbandszeug, seine Karte an sie - zerrissen! - und eine ihm sehr bekannte Brosche, Sailor Moons Brosche.  
  
Seine Usako war Sailor Moon! Ein Hoch darauf, sonst hätte er nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihn brauchte. Und über das, was passiert wäre, hätte er seinen alten Plan weiterverfolgt, wollte er gar nicht nachdenken. Außerdem schlug das zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, er hatte sich wegen seinem Doppelleben und der sexy Heldin schon Sorgen gemacht.  
  
Endlich hatte er sich wieder gefangen und statt der eben noch dagewesen Erleichterung schoß nun wallende Wut durch seinen Körper. Wie konnten diese, diese .. argh, es gab einfach keinen passenden Namen, es wagen SEINER Usako so etwas anzutun? Denen würde er es zeigen!  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken sprang er hinunter in die schmale Gasse und landete direkt hinter Sennen. Diesen packte er fest im Nacken und zog in mit einem schnellen Ruck von seiner Usagi weg. Der grünhaarige Möchtegern-Vergewaltiger riss vor Schreck und Schmerz die Augen auf und krümmte den Kopf nach hinten, damit der Griff etwas erträglicher wurde. Seine Kumpanen waren vor Schreck über das plötzliche Auftauchen des stadtbekannten Helden wie angewurzelt, sodass sich Mamoru für einem Moment nur dem Anführer des ganzen Packs widmen musste.  
  
Leise und bedrohlich flüsterte er Sennen ins Ohr. "Darf ich fragen, was du da machst?" Sennen, dem schon die Tränen in den Augen hatte, erwiderte mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme ganz ernsthaft: "Meine Freundin und ich hatten Lust auf einen Quicki." Bei diesen Worten verengten sich Mamorus Augen nur noch mehr und die nächsten Sätze kamen nur noch zischend hervor. "Bist du sicher? Deiner Freundin scheint das kein bisschen Spaß zu machen. Und warum deine Freunde sie auch noch festhalten müssen, verstehe ich nicht." "Doch .. doch ihr gefällt das. Für sie ist das ein besonderer Kick!", brachte Sennen hervor.  
  
Diesmal wandte sich Mamoru direkt an Usagi. "Lady, wollen sie vor den Augen seiner Kumpel mit ihrem Freund schlafen?" Usagi, die als Sennen von ihr abließ einfach nur froh gewesen war, hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, das Tuxedo Mask zu ihrer Rettung gekommen war. Zu Sennens Antworten hatte sie nichts kommentiert, da sie befürchtet hatte, für jedes Kontra noch mehr einstecken zu müssen. Als sie nun die Augen öffnete und ihren Helfer erkannte, fiel alle Angst von ihr ab. Jetzt konnte ihr nichts mehr passieren. Also antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß: "Er ist nicht mein Freund, ich hab mich heute morgen von ihm getrennt. Er will sich nur an mir rächen, weil ich ihn vor ziemlich vielen Leuten blamiert habe."  
  
Mamoru ging ein Licht auf, das hier musste der ach so tolle Sennen sein. "Tja, es steht Aussage gegen Aussage, und irgendwie glaube ich der von Usagi mehr. Also sieh zu das du und deine Freunde Land gewinnen, oder muss ich handgreiflich werden?" Dann schubste er Sennen nach vorne, sodass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und in den Sand kippte. Bei dem Anblick lösten sich endlich seine Kumpel aus der Erstarrung. Der Typ mit dem Springmesser lief auf Mamoru zu, das Messer nach vorne gestreckt. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schlug Mamoru ihm den Arm nach unten, fasste ihn am Handgelenk und drehte es, sodass der Angreifer das Messer fallen ließ und sich ebenfalls in den Sand legte.  
  
Der Schnösel, der Usagi Tasche auseinander genommen hatte, griff nun an und wollte Mamoru die Faust auf die Nase setzten. Aber wieder war der Superheld schneller und wich zur Seite aus. Den zweiten Schlag fing er mit der bloßen Hand ab und schlug nun seinerseits dem Rüpel so fest die Faust in den Magen, dass er vorne überkippte. Auch den gleichzeitigen Angriff der beiden Männer, die Usagi festgehalten hatten, wehrte er ab und gab im Gegenzug den beiden so einen Schubs, dass sie mit dem Kopf an die gegenüberliegende Wand knallten und ohnmächtig zu Boden gingen.  
  
Grade, als Mamoru dachte, er wäre mit den Jungs fertig, erklang ein wütender Schrei von links. Sennen, der vor lauer Wut nicht mehr richtig denken konnte, hatte sich das im Sand liegende Messer seines Freundes geschnappt und ging auf sein Gegenüber los. Ein paar mal wich Mamoru dem wild angreifenden jungen Mann aus, dann erzeugte er eine seiner berühmten Rosen und schoß mit ihr die Waffe aus der Hand seines Gegners. Dieser hielt sich für einen Moment die blutende Hand, griff aber gleich wieder an. Da reichte es Mamoru und er versetzte Sennen so einen Schlag an die Schläfe, das auch er bewusstlos zusammenbrach.  
  
Die beiden Gangmitglieder, die noch wach waren, schauten sich in diesem Moment einfach nur mit schreckerfülltem Gesicht an und rappelten sich dann gleichzeitig auf, als Tuxedo Mask ihnen einen eisigen Blick durch seine Maske zuwarf. Schreiend flohen sie aus der Gasse. Nun ging der Sieger dieses Kampfes auf das hysterisch heulende Mädchen zu, dass an der Wand herunter gerutscht war und nun zitternd auf dem dreckigen Boden saß. Sie hatte die Knie angezogen und ihre Arme um die Beine geschlungen, ihr Gesicht war in den Falten ihres Rockes vergraben. So zusammengekauert wippte das süße Bündel Elend hin und her.  
  
Bei dem Anblick zog sich Mamorus Herz abermals schmerzhaft zusammen und er musste der Versuchung widerstehen, dem reichen Ekelpaket, über das er grade trat, einen ordentlichen Tritt in den Unterleib zu geben. Vor seiner Liebsten blieb er stehen, kniete sich dann vor sie und zog sie in seine Arme. Zuerst versteifte sich Usagi, aber als er sie mit seinem Umhang zudeckte, entspannte sie sich wieder. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich nun an ihn und ließ ihren Tränen freien lauf. Mamoru strich ihr langsam über den Rücken und flüsterte ihr beruhigend und tröstend ins Ohr. "Shh, shh, ist ja gut. Alles ist wider in Ordnung. Dir wird nichts mehr passieren."  
  
Nach zehn Minuten hatte sich Usagi endlich wieder gefangen und ließ das Hemd ihres Retters los. Langsam schaute sie zu ihm auf und bedankte sich: "Arigato, Tuxedo Mask-sama. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst..." Bei dem Gedanken sammelten sich wieder Tränen in ihren Augen. "Nichts wenn! Ich bin gekommen, und alles andere sind nur Spekulationen. Hör auf, dich selber zu verletzten!" Dann sah er über seine Schulter zu Sennen und seinen zwei ohnmächtigen Freunden. "Was soll mit ihnen passieren? Du hast das Recht darüber zu entscheiden. Soll ich sie bei der Polizei abgeben?" Usagis Augen weiteten sich und sie schrie beinahe: "Gott, nein! Dann wären sie noch mehr auf Rache aus! Lass sie einfach hier liegen. Bitte."  
  
Mamoru nickte mit ernstem Gesicht. "Okay. Geht es dir wieder gut?" Grade wollte Usagi mit ,ja' antworten, als ihr Magen ein tierisches Knurren vernehmen ließ, was sie tief rot werden ließ. Tuxedo Mask lachte einfach nur und meinte dann. "Das ganze war wirklich ziemlich Energie zehrend. Warte einen Augenblick, ich hol dir was zu Essen." Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf das nächste Dach und war verschwunden.  
  
Als er keine drei Minuten später mit einer riesigen Schale Bratkartoffeln mit gegrillten Champions grinsend zurück kam, saß Usagi nicht mehr an dem Platz, an dem er sie verlassen hatte. Während er von den Marktbewohner erstaunt angeguckt und vorgelassen wurde, ohne fragen eine extra große Portion bekam und noch nicht mal zahlen musste ("Lassen sie mal, Herr Tuxedo Mask, das geht aufs Haus."), hatte sie ihre Tasche aufgehoben, ihre nicht mehr ganz so zerbeulte Brosche und die Kartenfetzen hineingelegt und ihr jetzt unbrauchbares Verbandszeug in einen nahen Container geschmissen.  
In dem Moment, als er die Gasse wieder betrat, beugte sie sich mit einem vor ekel verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck über ihren Peiniger und zog im ein pinkes Portemonnaie mit Häschenaufdruck aus seiner Hosentasche. Als sie seine Schritte hinter sich hörte, wirbelte sie erschreckt herum, beruhigte sich aber gleich wieder. Immer noch lächelnd übergab er ihr den brechend vollen Pappteller und das dazugehörige Plastikbesteck. In Null Komma nichts hatte seine Usako alles essbare stehend in sich rein geschaufelt und den Müll zu ihrem Verbandszeug geschmissen.  
  
Nochmals bedankte sie sich, diesmal für das Essen. "Vielen Dank Tuxedo Mask, jetzt geht es mir wieder blendend." Als Mamoru das hörte, war er beruhigt, aber dann wallte wieder Wut in ihm auf - Wut darüber, dass sie mit diesem Idioten mitgegangen war, Wut, dass sie ihm so eine Angst eingejagt hatte. "Was hast du überhaupt hier gemacht? Wieso bist du diesem Typ hierhin gefolgt?" Jetzt wurde auch Usagi wütend. "Meinst du etwa, ich bin ihm freiwillig mit hierhin gekommen? Ich will mit dem Typ nichts mehr zu tun haben! Ist es etwa meine Schuld, dass er mich auf der Suche nach dem Stand meiner Freundin festgehalten hat und hierher geschleppt hat?"  
  
Mamoru wurde blass. Sie war hierher geschleppt worden? Und er hatte sie auch noch beschuldigt, von selbst hierhin gegangen zu sein! Himmel, war er doof! Natürlich würde seine Süße nicht freiwillig mit so einem Typen mitgehen! Und sie war auf der Suche nach Narus Stand gewesen? Dann war es ja indirekt seine Schuld, dass ihr das passiert war! Hätte er den Hasen nicht Naru gegeben, wäre sie um diese Zeit gar nicht über den Markt gegangen. Er musste das wieder gut machen.  
  
"Entschuldige meine Äußerungen. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint. Auf Wiedersehen!" Mit diesen Worten ging er Richtung Hauptstraße. Usagi sah ihrem Retter nach. Kurz bevor er um die Ecke ging verschwand sein Kostüm und wurde durch eine grüne Jacke und eine lavendelfarbene Hose ersetzt. Und dann war er weg.  
  
Usagi konnte es nicht fassen, das war ihr Mamo-chan gewesen. Ihr Mamo-chan war Tuxedo Mask!! Damit wäre auch das Problem gelöst! Warum hatte sie es denn eigentlich nicht früher bemerkt? Er hatte sie Usagi genannt, obwohl er ihren Namen gar nicht kennen konnte! Und er sah seinem Alter Ego wirklich unglaublich ähnlich! Moment! Ihr Mamo-chan ging weg! Sie musste hinterher! Sie wollte ihn in die Arme schließen und küssen, ihm ihre Liebe gestehen!  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken raste Usagi los. Aber als sie um die Ecke gegangen war, blieb sie auch schon wieder stehen, wo war ihr Mamo-chan? Nach einigem Umgucken entdeckte sie grade seinen Haarschopf, als er um die nächste Ecke ging. So schnell sie konnte drängelte sie sich durch die Menschenmassen und raste um die Ecke. Aber wieder war von Mamoru nichts zu sehen. Langsam ging sie weiter und schaute sich angestrengt um - er konnte doch nicht verschwunden sein! Wieder drehte sich Usagi nach rechts, und was sie da sah, war eine ziemliche Überraschung.  
  
Da war der Stand der Osakas! Und da war Naru mit ihrem nächsten Hasen und winkte ihr zu. Mamoru ganz vergessen, eilte Usagi auf ihre Freundin zu und umarmte sie. Dann ließ Naru einen Schwall Wörter über sie ergehen. "Oh, Usagi, es tut mir echt so Leid, dass du so einen Umweg machen musstest! Aber Mama wollte mich echt nicht Zuhause lassen. Und dann wurde es immer später und immer später - ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest uns auf diesem riesigen Markt nicht finden, und deine Osterüberrachung würde wegen mir den Bach runtergehen. Nun ja, hier!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten streckte Usagi ihr einen hellbraunen Hasen entgegen, der eine ordentliche Portion schwarz und grau abbekommen hatte. Der Kopf war ziemlich dunkel und unter dem Bauch war das Fell in einem hellen grau gehalten. Dieser Hase hatte eine dunkelblaue Schleife um den Hals gebunden. An der rechten Seite hing ein Strauß aus vielen verschiedenfarbigen, langstieligen Blumen, an der linken Seite hing wie immer eine Karte. Diesmal war es wieder eine ganz normale Osterkarte, mit vielen gelben und gelb-weißen Osterglocken drauf. Langsam drehte Usagi die Karte um und las:  
_  
  
_ _Durch diese Gladiole teile ich dir mit,_  
_dass ich dich treffen möchte._  
_Geh an den Ort, an dem du und deine Freundinnen oft ausspannen_  
_und in dessen Erben eine von ihnen verschossen ist._  
_Zeige deine besondere innere Stärke indem du dahin kommst_  
_und wage es das nächste Häschen in Empfang zu nehmen!_  
  
Usagi grinste, einfacher ging es nicht mehr! Ohne sich von Naru zu verabschieden rannte sie wieder los. Der nächste Ort war ganz hier in der Nähe und Mamoru war bestimmt dorthin gegangen. Um sich nicht durch die ganzen Menschen quetschen zu müssen, wechselte Usagi auf den Bürgersteig, auf dem nur wenige Leute unterwegs waren. An der nächsten Ecke lief sie einen großen Bogen, damit sie nicht gegen irgendjemanden raste, wie sie es so oft tat. Im nächsten Moment war alles schwarz.  
  
_  
Helft mir bitte:  
Geht jeden Tag einmal auf http:www.winterschur.de/?Vena_


	9. Besser spät als nie

_Hallo!  
Wie ihr seht, bin ich endlich fertig!  
Ich hatte bei dieser FF ein so tiefsitzendes KreaTief, dass ich allein sechs (6!) verschiedene Anfänge geschrieben hab, von denen mir keiner wirklich gefallen hat. Aber dann hab ich letzte Woche aus Version 1 und 6 einen mir wirklich gut gefallenden Anfang gebastelt und danach ging mir der Rest des Kapitels wirklich schnell von der Hand! Das Kap ist sogar wieder länger als es eigentlich sollte, aber ich hatte einfach einen Geistesblitz und musste die zwei Personen einbauen schon gespannt ist, was ihr sagen werdet _

Disclaimer: Mir gehört mal was, und zwar der Storyverlauf!  
Widmung:  
serena-chan, fürs Nerven, sonst hätte ich mein KreaTief wahrscheinlich noch nicht überwunden  
DarcAngel, da sie sich einverstanden erklärt hat die Beta-Rechte für das Kap. meiner armen aquamaus abzutreten  
aqua-chan, Danke fürs Betan und Gute Besserung!  
Astreia, danke, dass ich deine Beta sein darf (schreib mal weiter...)

Dann will ich euch mal nicht länger vom Lesen abhalten!

heagsmgdl,  
kiss  
Prinzess

-

Langsam kam Usagi wieder zu Bewusstsein. Allmählich wurde das dumpfe Pochen und Ticken in ihrem Kopf stärker und ein leises Stöhnen entrann sich schließlich ihrer Kehle. Was war passiert? Warum schmerzte ihr Kopf so? Und wo war sie? Das letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war, um eine Ecke gerannt zu sein. Dann hatte sie einen Filmriss. War sie etwa in ein Energiefeld eines neuen Feindes gerannt und zusammengebrochen? Hatte der sie vielleicht sogar gefangen genommen? Oder war sie gegen eine Straßenlaterne oder ein Verkehrsschild geknallt? Oder war sie in einen Stand gerannt und beim Zusammenbrechen des selbigen von einer Stange getroffen worden? War sie von diesem Ding gar erschlagen worden?  
Egal welche Möglichkeit zutraf, keine davon gefiel ihr. Vor allem die letzte... War sie etwa im Himmel? Hatte sie es mit ihrer Tollpatschigkeit nun doch geschafft, sich umzubringen, wie Mamo-chan es ihr schon oft prophezeit hatte? Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Sie war umgekommen, grade als ihr Leben richtig interessant zu werden schien. Das war nicht fair! Sie musste herausfinden, ob es stimmte.  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen einen Spalt, schloss sie aber gleich wieder. Alles, was sie gesehen hatte, war Weiß, strahlendes Weiß. Es war so hell gewesen, dass man es als stechend bezeichnen konnte. Oh nein... sie musste im Himmel sein. Nein, nein, nein...  
In diesem Moment drang ein lauter Schnarcher von rechts an ihr Ohr und ließ ihren ganzen Körper vibrieren. Ihre Kopfschmerzen vergessend, wandte Usagi ihren Kopf schnell in die Richtung des Geräusches und riss die Augen auf. Dort lag in einem Weiß bezogenen Bett mit grünem Metallgerüst ein älterer Herr, der soeben ein weiteres, markerschütterndes Schnarchen von sich gab. Neben seinem Bett stand ein ebenfalls weißmetallener Nachttisch, der trotz seiner stabilen Konstruktion unter den zig Gläsern, Getränkeflaschen und Blumen fast zusammenzubrechen schien. Auf der anderen Seite des Mannes stand ein Halter mit einer durchsichtigen Plastikflasche, von der aus eine Kanüle eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit in die Armvene des Mannes leitete.  
Erleichtert atmete Usagi aus und schloss wieder die Augen. Sie war also doch nicht im Himmel, nur in einem stinklangweiligen, sterilen Krankenhaus. Dann war ja alles gut. Sie war noch am Leben und bald schon würde sie ihren geliebten Mamoru in die Arme schließen können, schließlich müsste die Häschenjagd bald zu Ende sein. Jetzt musste sie nur noch ins Crown und dann ...  
Wieder zog sich Usagis Herz vor Schreck zusammen. Wie lange war sie ohnmächtig gewesen? Wie spät war es? Das Crown machte an Feiertagen und Sonntagen schon um 20.00 Uhr zu. Und der Mann neben ihr schlief von selber schon! Abermals riss sie die Augen auf und sah diesmal aus dem Fenster. Es wurde schon dunkel, das hieß, es war, wenn sie Glück hatte, frühestens 19.15 Uhr! Sie musste hier raus! Wenn sie ihren Mamo-chan heute noch küssen wollte, musste sie hier weg. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich schon Sorgen, ob es ihr gut ging. Oder er fragte sich, ob sie den Hinweis falsch verstanden hatte. Oder er dachte vielleicht sogar, dass sie, nachdem sie ihn erkannt hatte, nicht weitersuchen würde, weil sie nichts mit ihm zutun haben wollte? Sie musste zu ihm!  
Langsam und leise stand sie auf. Zum einen, um ihren Zimmernachbarn nicht zu wecken, zum andern, damit ihre nach dem ersten Schreck wieder aufgetauchten Kopfschmerzen nicht noch schlimmer wurden. Als sie nach einer Minute endlich sicher stand und ihr angeschlagener Kreislauf wieder auf Hochtouren lief, sah sie sich nach ihren Schuhen um. Ihre Kleider hatte man Gott sei Dank nicht gegen eins dieser hässlichen, unförmigen Krankenhausnachthemden ausgetauscht, sodass sie sich nicht erst noch groß umziehen musste. Als sie ihre Schuhe nicht irgendwo auf dem Boden entdecken konnte, blieb sie ratlos stehen. Wo waren nur ihre Schuhe? Dann fiel ihre ein möglicher Aufbewahrungsort ein und so schlich sie auf Zehenspitzen zu den zwei Schränken links neben der Tür des Raumes.  
Ebenfalls langsam und leise öffnete sie den Rechten der beiden, aber er knarrte trotzdem noch sehr laut, sodass sie sich unwillkürlich zu dem Mann umdrehte. Dieser setzte einen Schnarcher aus, und Usagi hielt mitten in aller Bewegung inne. Dann atmete der ältere Herr lange seufzend aus, warf sich mit einem Ruck auf die andere Seite und schnarchte selig weiter. Jetzt atmete auch Usagi aus und sah in den Schrank. Darin lagen ein Kulturbeutel und ein Paar Halbschuhe, sowie ein Jogginganzug, eine leichte Hose, einige Pullover und Schlafanzüge. Auf einem der drei Kleiderbügel hing außerdem ein schon etwas älterer grün-brauner Frotee-bademantel . Das war eindeutig der Kleiderschrank ihres Zimmernachbarn!  
Mit viel Gequietsche schloss Usagi den Schrank wieder und öffnete dann den zweiten. Dort stand neben ihren schwarzen Schuhen auch ihre Tasche mit ihren anderen Habseligkeiten. Vorsichtig schlüpfte sie in die Schuhe, hängte sich ihre Tasche um und verließ dann das Zimmer. Kaum hatte sie aber die Tür geschlossen, blieb sie auch schon wieder mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck stehen. Jetzt, wo sie diesen typischen Krankenhausgeruch nach Desinfektionsmittel und Kranken roch, wollte sie nur noch schneller hier raus. Aber wo war der Aufzug, oder wenigstens die Treppe? Wenn sie jetzt orientierungslos durch die Gänge irren würde, würde sie nur noch Aufmerksamkeit erregen und wenn sie Pech hätte, würde eine Krankenschwester sie wieder ,einfangen'. Ihr Blick flog einmal den Gang hinauf und hinunter und tatsächlich entdeckte sie am rechten ende des Ganges ein Schild, das eine Treppe zeigte.  
Erleichtert setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Von ihrem Gefühl aus wollte sie rennen, aber das wäre zu auffällig. Also versuchte sie mit einem neutralen Aussehen so unauffällig wie möglich zur Treppe zu eilen. Als sie schließlich die Treppenhaustür hinter sich ins Schloss zog, grinste sie. Jetzt konnte sie so gut wie nichts mehr aufhalten! Aber schon nach fünf Treppenstufen bereute sie die Entscheidung, die Treppe zu nehmen. Ihr Kopfschmerzen waren wieder voll da und bei jedem Schritt erklang ein Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf. Ganz vorsichtig stieg sie auch noch die nächsten vier Stufen hinunter und hielt dann auf der Zwischenplattform an. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Egal, wie sie sich entschied, sie musste auf jeden Fall noch mal die Treppe nutzen und dabei wollte sie immer noch in kürzester Zeit aus diesem Gebäude hinaus und zu Mamoru. Aber wer wusste, wie weit das Crown entfernt war? In Tokyo gab schon allein fünf normale Kliniken und dann noch mal etliche Spezialkliniken. Woher sollte sie wissen, in welcher sie war?  
Das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf war fast ganz abgeklungen und sie entschied sich dazu, nach unten ins nächste Stockwerk zu gehen und dort dann den Aufzug ins Erdgeschoss zu nehmen. Wahrscheinlich war die Chance in der Etage erkannt zu werden geringer. Nachdem sie mit Ach und Krach die Treppe überwunden hatte, trat sie abermals in den Flur. Dieses Mal hatte ihr Kopf die Stufen besser verkraftet, aber trotzdem war nicht daran zu Denken, den Rest der Treppe zu meistern, auch wenn das unauffälliger gewesen wäre. Ab hier würde sie den Aufzug nehmen - basta!  
Abrupt wandte sie sich zum gehen und stieß mit voller Wucht gegen eine harte Brust. Leicht betäubt taumelte sie nach hinten, wurde aber bevor sie fallen könnte von zwei kräftigen Armen festgehalten. Verwirrt schaute Usagi auf und durch den verschwommenen Schleier, den sie grade vor den Augen hatte, erkannte sie einen großen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren. War etwa ihr Mamo-chan gekommen, weil er ihre Schmerzen gespürt hatte? Schließlich war er auch gekommen, als Sennen und seine Freunde sie ... angegriffen hatten. Konnte sie ihn jetzt endlich in die Arme nehmen? Der Schleier lichtete sich, ein erwartungsvollem Strahlen trat in ihre Augen und sie betrachtete den Mann genauer.  
Er hatte genau wie Mamoru Haare so schwarz wie Ebenholz und Augen so dunkel und tief wie der Ozean. Auch war er so groß und so schlank wie der Held ihres Herzens und an Charme fehlte es ihm nicht, aber er trug einen weißen Kittel mit einem Namensschild und ein Stethoskop um den Hals. Usagi stöhnte innerlich auf, jetzt war sie doch noch in jemanden gerannt, der hier arbeitete. Hoffentlich wusste der junge Arzt nicht, dass sie eigentlich Patient war.  
Diese Hoffnung wurde allerdings gleich wieder zu Nichte gemacht, als der Arzt sie ansprach: "Ah, Miss Tsukino, Sie sind ja wieder wach! Aber was mach Sie hier unten? Hat die Oberschwester Sie etwa gehen lassen? Das kann ja wohl nicht war sein! Ich hab ihr doch extra gesagt, dass sie auf Sie Acht geben soll. Schließlich sind wir nicht sicher, was für Auswirkungen genau Ihre Kollision mit dem Laternenmast hatte! Am besten bringe ich Sie wieder in Ihr Zimmer!"  
Der junge Arzt, der, wie sie jetzt erst bemerkte, seine sehr langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte, hatte so schnell geredet, dass Usagi trotz mehrerer Ansätze ihn nicht unterbrechen konnte. Jetzt fasste er sie am Ellbogen und führte sie um die Ecke zu den Aufzügen, um sie wieder auf ihre Station zu bringen. Abermals wollte Usagi aufstöhnen. Die Aufzüge waren nur eine Ecke weiter gewesen. Hätte sie das bloß gewusst, dann hätte sie jetzt nicht solche Probleme. Keine Minute später ging der Aufzug auf ihrer Etage mit einem lauten ,Ding', das ihrem Kopf überhaupt nicht gut tat, wieder auf.  
Energisch wurde sie den ihr schon bekannten Gang hinuntergeführt und als sie keine 5 Meter mehr von ihrem Krankenzimmer entfernt waren, würde dessen Tür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen und eine großgewachsene Frau mit feuerroten Haaren und weißer Krankenhausbekleidung trat heraus. Die Tür knallte hinter ihr ins Schloss, aber das bemerkte sie noch nicht mal. Mit vor Wut verengten Augen schaute sie irgendwie gehetzt den Gang hinauf und dann hinunter. Als sie Usagi erblickt, entspannt sich ihr Körper für einen Moment erleichtert, bis sie den Arzt neben ihr entdeckte. In diesem Moment wurde sie tomatenrot vor Scham und erneuter Wut auf Usagi.  
Usagi war bei dem Anblick der Frau erstarrt, und so bekam sie gar nicht mit, dass der Arzt neben ihr die Schwester zusammenstauchte, dass sie als Oberschwester mehr aufpassen müsste und es unverantwortlich wäre, eine Patientin, die vielleicht eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung hatte, unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen. Nichts davon bekam Usagi mit, sie war in ihrer eigenen kleinen, schrecklichen Gedankenwelt gefangen.  
,Das kann nicht sein! Wie ist das möglich! Sie kann nicht mehr leben, ich habe sie doch vernichtet! Oder doch nicht? Ist sie nur ohnmächtig geworden und später wieder aufgewacht? Ist sie zurückgekommen, um ihre Macht neu aufzubauen, uns zu vernichten und die Herrschaft über die Welt an sich zu reißen. Oh große Mondgöttin, wie kann es sein, dass Beryll jetzt hier lebt und arbeitet!'  
Sie wurde erst wieder aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der Arzt sie weiter zog. Der alte Mann in ihrem Zimmer war wahrscheinlich durch das laute Türenknallen wachgeworden, denn er verließ grade das Zimmer um einen Spaziergang auf dem Flur zu machen. Sie wurde sanft auf das Bett bugsiert und zugedeckt, bevor der Arzt anfing zu sprechen: "Miss Tsukino, ich habe mich Ihnen ja noch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Seiya Kou, ich bin einer der hiesigen Stationsärzte und zur Zeit für ihre Genesung verantwortlich. Wie mir unsere Oberschwester Beryll Queens soeben mitgeteilt hat, haben Sie versucht, sich davon zu schleichen. Dürfte ich erfahren, warum Sie Ihre Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzten wollten?"  
Abermals hatte der junge Arzt sehr schnell, aber sehr klar und deutlich gesprochen. Usagi hatte alles mitbekommen, obwohl sie die ganze Zeit misstrauisch ihre alte Feindin beobachtet hatte, die wiederum den Stationsarzt mit verträumten Blick angehimmelt hatte. Jetzt, wo er seine kleine Rede beendet hatte, wandte sie ihren Blick leicht widerwillig von ihm ab und schaute Usagi leicht säuerlich an. Und in diesem Moment war für Usagi das Rätsel um Beryll gelöst.  
Ihre ehemalige Erzfeindin war genau wie sie und die anderen Senshi wiedergeboren worden! Und zwar als Mensch und als ein guter noch dazu! Den bösen Blick warf sie ihr nur zu, weil sie sie vor Seiya Kou, anscheinend die Liebe ihres Lebens, lächerlich gemacht hatte. Erleichtert entspannte Usagi sich und antwortete dem Arzt:  
"Nun, Dr. Kou, ich hatte ein paar recht gute Gründe." So unschuldig und süß wie möglich sah sie zu ihm hoch, vielleicht ließ er sie so eher gehen.  
"Und die wären?", fragte nun die Oberschwester leicht zischend. "Zu aller erst: Es ist Ostern. Ein Familienfest. Und meine Familie veranstaltet Abends immer ein großes Essen bei dem all meinen Verwandten sind. Das kann ich doch nicht verpassen! Es ist das einzige Mal im Jahr, wo ich meine ganzen Cousins und Cousinen auf einmal sehe. Bitte, lassen Sie mich gehen. Ich hab bestimmt keine Gehirnerschütterung! Nur ein bisschen Kopfweh!" Dass das große Familienessen erst morgen Abend war, verschwieg sie aber wohlweißlich.  
Der junge Arzt sah sie leicht mitleidig an, was Beryll gar nicht zu passen schien. Dann antwortete er: "Tut mir sehr Leid, Miss Tsukino, aber Sie müssen unbedingt eine Nacht zur Beobachtung hier bleiben. Natürlich ist das Schade für ihr Familienessen, aber manchmal zeigen sich Gehirnerschütterungen erst nach Stunden!"  
Betrübt sah Usagi auf die Bettdecke. Sie musste hier bleiben? Was sollte dann aus ihrem Mamo-chan werden? Das war ein mittelschwerer Weltuntergang! Dann verengten sich ihre Augen vor Entschlossenheit! Sie würde die Flucht nach vorn antreten! "Hören Sie, Doktor Kou, ich muss unbedingt gehen! Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht beeile, verpasse ich vielleicht die Chance auf die Liebe meines Lebens. Der Mann, den ich liebe, hat über die ganze Stadt Plüschhasen, Blumen und Hinweiszettel verteilt, denen ich folgen muss. Auf dem letzten stand, dass ich in die Crown-Spielhalle muss. Bitte lassen Sie mich gehen! Wenn ich diese Schnitzeljagd nicht beende, wird er wahrscheinlich denken, dass ich nichts von ihm will! Bitte, Dr. Kou, Miss Queens! Bitte!"  
Ihre letzten Worte hatten so bewegend geklungen, dass die Gesichtszüge der beiden weich würden. Dann bemerkte sie, wie der Arzt Beryll leicht aus den Augenwinkeln ansah. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, das schien ihm den Rest zu geben. Er wandte sich an Usagi: "Okay, Ms. Tsukino, Sie haben mich überzeugt; Sie dürfen gehen. Aber nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen: Erstens möchte ich, dass Sie gleich zwei Kopfschmerztabletten nehmen, sonst wäre es unverantwortlich, Sie gehen zu lassen. Weiterhin erwarte ich von Ihnen, dass Sie nicht rennen oder springen oder Ähnliches. Sollten Sie noch keine Gehirnerschütterung haben, könnte das noch eine hervorrufen, und haben Sie schon eine, so würde das die ganze Sache noch verschlimmern. Sollte Ihnen in den nächsten 24 Stunden schwindlig werden oder sollten Sie sich übergeben müssen, so möchte ich, dass Sie ohne Umschweife einen Krankenwagen rufen oder sich von jemand anderen ins Krankenhaus fahren lassen. Sind Sie mit den Bedingungen einverstanden?"  
Mit jedem Wort hatte Usagi mehr angefangen zu strahlen und jetzt konnte sie nicht anders, als sich mit einem glücklichen ,Ja!' dem Doktor um den Hals zu werfen. Dieser tätschelte ihr sanft den Rücken bevor er sich aus der Umarmung zog. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Oberschwester zu. "Ms. Queens, ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie Ms. Tsukino Ihre Kopfschmerztabletten bringen und sie dann zum Haupteingang bringen. Und ich will nur hoffen, dass diesmal nichts schief geht." Dann verließ er das Zimmer. Mit einem traurigen, ja nahezu geschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck folgte die Oberschwester ihm nur ein paar Sekunden später und war kurz darauf mit zwei Kopfschmerztabletten und einem großen Glas Wasser wieder da.  
Usagi riss die Augen auf. Sie schaffte es ja kaum normale Tabletten zu schlucken, und das da waren Mörderteile! Sie hatten den Durchmesser eines Colaflaschenverschlusses und waren mindestens einen halben Zentimeter hoch! Wie sollte sie die Dinger nur herunter bekommen? Die vor Liebeskummer nicht ganz zurechnungsfähige Beryll bemerkte ihre sichtbare Angst allerdings gar nicht, sonder brach einfach die erste Riesentablette durch und legte Usagi eine Hälfte in den offenen Mund. Dann reichte sie ihr das Glas Wasser.  
Wie genau sie die vier Hälften hinunterbekommen hatte, wusste Usagi gar nicht so genau, als sie hinter Beryll zum Aufzug trottete. Kaum hatten sich die Schiebetüren hinter den beiden geschlossen, lehnte sich die rothaarige Oberschwester an die Wand und schloss die Augen, damit keine Tränen aus ihren Augen rollten, Aber es half nichts, nach und nach fanden die Tränen ihren Weg und schon bald hatten sie eine heiße Spur über ihre Wange gelegt. Usagi konnte das nicht mehr mit ansehen, ging auf die einstige Feindin zu und wischte ihr vorsichtig die Tränenspur weg. Dann umarmte sie die Frau leicht. Beryll umarmte sie zurück und die Tränen versiegten. Unsicher ließen die beiden sich wieder los und Beryll sah Usagi lächelnd an. "Danke."  
Usagi nickte nur und stellte sich dann ebenfalls an eine Wand. Schon komisch wie lange eine Aufzugfahrt aus dem 37. Stock dauerte. Usagi war heilfroh, dass sie sich schon nach einem Stock gegen die Treppen entschieden hatte. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Beryll. "Sie haben Liebeskummer wegen Dr. Kou, richtig?" Das war zwar nicht die feine englische Art ein Thema anzuschneiden, aber sie waren mittlerweile im 19. Stock. Die Krankenschwester sah Usagi überrascht an, nickte dann aber kurz und antwortete: "Ja. Als Seiya hier angefangen hat, ab ich mich sofort in ihn verliebt, und als er dann noch auf meine Station kam, hätte ich vor Freude auf und ab hüpfen können. Ich war gar nicht richtig in dieser Welt, und als ich das erste Mal mit ihm die Visite gemacht hab, hab ich natürlich alles vermasselt. Was auch sonst! Bisher ist in meinem Leben noch nicht so gelaufen, wie es sollte. Meine Eltern haben sich scheiden lassen. Den Abschluss musste ich ein Jahr später noch mal machen, weil Ms. Obercool Tugendhaft mir Schummeln angehängt hat und statt zur Ärztin hab ich es nur zur Krankenschwester gebracht!" Sie atmete seufzend aus. "Auf jeden Fall schaut er seitdem auf mich herab und hält mir andauernd Predigten, wie ich was machen soll. Und dabei bin ich schon 25 und er erst 22! Das wird nie was!" Wieder kamen der jungen Frau die Tränen.  
Abermals wischte Usagi Beryll die Tränen ab. Dann schaute sie ihr in die Augen. "Ms. Queens, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Sie beide irgendwann mal heiraten werden und mindestens ein Dutzend Kindern das Leben schenken werden." Verdutzt schaute Beryll zurück. "Wie kommen Sie darauf?" "Das ist ganz einfach. Als ich Ihnen vorhin erzählt hab, warum ich wirklich weg muss, waren Sie beide sehr gerührt. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er mich gehen lassen soll, deshalb hat er Sie angesehen und als er die Tränen in Ihren Augen gesehen hat, konnte er gar nicht anders, als mich gehen zu lassen. Er wollte Sie glücklich machen! Und diese Predigten meint er bestimmt auch gut. Wahrscheinlich will er Ihnen helfen, damit Sie nicht versetzt oder gekündigt werden und er Sie dann nicht mehr sehen könnte. Wagen Sie doch einfach den ersten Schritt! Sprechen Sie in der Pause mit ihm über Privates. Erzählen Sie ihm mehr von sich! Himmel - erzählen Sie ihm von ihrem Wunsch, Ärztin zu werden. Fragen Sie ihn, ob was er davon hält, und ob er Ihnen beim Lernen hilft, schließlich ist er schon Arzt! Ich bin mir sicher, er wird Ihnen mit Freuden helfen!"  
Unsicher wurde Usagi angesehen. "Meinen Sie?" "Aber ja! Versuchen Sie es nur!" In diesem Moment öffneten sich die Aufzugtüren und die beiden stiegen aus. Oberschwester Beryll Queens brachte Usagi noch bis zur Tür, und umarmte sie zum Abschied. "Ich werde es versuchen! Das verspreche ich dir! Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du mit der Liebe deines Lebens zusammenkommst!" Dann ging sie zurück zum Aufzug, während Usagi sich umsah. Anscheinend war sie in Shinjuku, dass hieß bis zum Crown waren es zu Fuß ohne zu rennen 35 Minuten Weg. Aber wie spät war es eigentlich? Auf dem Weg vom Krankenhausgelände sah sie sich um bis sie im Dämmerlicht schließlich eine große Uhr entdeckte - deren Zeiger auf 5 nach halb Acht standen! Usagi erschrak! Ohne zu rennen würde sie das nie schaffen! Kaum war sie außerhalb der Sichtweite des Krankenhauses war, find sie an zu laufen. Zum Glück hatte die lange Schonung ihren Fuß und ihr Steißbein sich erholen lassen!

19.55 Uhr Crown Spielhalle

Seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden - seit er nach dieser Rettungsaktion wieder hier war - wartete er auf seine Liebste. Wo war sie nur? Sie war doch nur kurz hinter ihm gewesen, als er ihr den Weg zu Narus Stand gewiesen hatte. Wo war sie nur abgeblieben? So schwer war der Hinweis doch nicht gewesen! Oder? Selbst Ami war der Meinung, dass Usagi schon vor etwa 2 Stunden hier hätte eintrudeln sollen!  
Mit ihrem hellen Köpfchen hatte sie die Zeit mit 99,95 Wahrscheinlichkeit ausgerechnet, dass Usagi um 18.15 hier auftauchen sollte. Aus diesem Grund waren die vier Mädels auch um kurz nach sechs aufgetaucht - keine wollte diesen unglaublichen Moment verpassen. Aber jetzt saßen auch sie mittlerweile nervös und gleichzeitig gelangweilt herum. Ami hatte sich ein Stück Papier geschnappt und rechnete anscheinend ihre Kalkulation noch mal nach, Minako blätterte gerade in 'Mädchen', Rei spielte mit ihrem Trinkhalm und Makoto hatte sich von Motoki ein Kochbuch geliehen. Nach etwa anderthalb Stunden, 14 Milch-Shakes für die Mädels und 11 Kaffee für ihn, hatte auch er angefangen, hin und her zu laufen. Die Rosen, die er seitdem in den Händen hielt, fingen schon an, die Köpfe hängen zu lassen.  
Wo blieb sie nur? War ihr wieder etwas zugestoßen? Nein, dass hätte er bemerkt... Oder ... hatte sie ihn als ,Fuchs' erkannt und machte deshalb nicht mehr weiter? Hasste sie ihn wirklich so? Der Gedanke versetzte Mamoru einen schweren Schlag und er könnte nicht anders, als sich Leichenblass wieder neben Ami sinken zu lassen. Oh nein, er hätte nie eine Chance bei ihr. Und in zwei Minuten würde das Crown schließen! Es hatte nicht geklappt! Er würde immer allein bleiben!  
Da gingen die automatischen Türen auf und Usagi stürmte herein.

-

Keuchend kam Usagi vor dem Tresen zu stehen. Gott sei dank, sie hatte es noch geschafft! Nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, schaute sie auf und sah Motoki an, der sie überrascht anblinzelte. Immer noch leicht schnaufend fragte sie: "Hey, Onii-san, hast du irgendwas für mich?" Das schien Motoki aus seiner Gedankenwelt zu reißen, er bückte sich und holte einen Hasen hervor. Strahlend nahm Usagi ihn entgegen. Der jetzige Plüschhase hatte einen satten rot-orange Ton, einen hellgelben Bauch und süße, braune Knopfaugen. An der feuerroten Schleife hing ein Strauß Margeriten (ja, Usagi kannte mal die Blumen) und eine kunterbunte Karte mit einer Osterhasenschule drauf. Nervös drehte Usagi die Karte um und las:  
_  
Bevor ich mich endgültig traue, dir unter die Augen zu treten,  
schenke ich dir einen Strauß Margeriten,  
denn sie fragen dich für mich: LIEBST DU MICH? _

Ein erleichterter Seufzer entfuhr ihr, sie war am Ziel! Grade, als sie die Karte an ihr Herz drücken wollte, erklang hinter ihr eine Stimme. "Willst du meine Freundin sein?" Mit klopfendem Herzen wirbelte Usagi herum. Da stand er, der Held ihres Herzen! Er war etwas blass im Gesicht, und die Hände mit denen er den größten Rosenstrauß hielt, den sie je gesehen hatte, zitterten leicht. Dann öffnete sie den Mund und sagte:  
"Warum sollte ich? Du hast mich seit Monaten nur geärgert, dich über meine Benehmen lustig gemacht und meine Noten kritisiert. Egal, was ich gemacht habe, es war nicht gut genug für dich. Du hast mich vor fremden Leuten blamiert und mir weiß nicht wie oft den Tag verdorben. Gott, manchmal hab ich sogar geheult wegen deinen Anschuldigungen! Wegen dir hab ich mir heute die Hand aufgeschnitten, ein blaues Auge bekommen, hab mir das Steißbein geprellt und mir fast den Fuß gebrochen! Dann wäre ich fast ...", sie stockte einen Moment, als die schreckliche Erinnerung sie einholte. Dann zwang sie sich, es auszusprechen. "... fast vergewaltigt worden! Schließlich bin ich ohnmächtig im Krankenhaus gelandet und beinahe hätte ich die nächsten 24 Stunden dableiben müssen, weil ich vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung hab! Dabei hasse ich Krankenhäuser! Und das soll ich jetzt einfach alles vergessen und ohne jegliche Vorbehalte ,Ja' sagen?"  
Mit jedem weiteren Satz war Mamoru blasser geworden. So hatte sie sich nach ihren Streits gefühlt? Für ihn waren sie immer der Höhepunkt des Tages gewesen! Und wegen ihm war ihr heute all das geschehen? Gott, dafür hatte er sie echt nicht verdient. Aber er wollte sie trotzdem. Immer noch nervös und unsicher antwortete er ihr mit einem fragendem: "Ja?" Dann sah er sie abwartend an.

-


	10. Die Schöne und das Biest

Hey Leute! Ja, ich weiss, es ist fast unglaublich aber nach fast zwei jahren habe ich endlich das letzte Kapitel fertigbekommen. Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein kleiner Epilog.. aber dafuer fehlt mir noch die entscheidene Strafe fuer Sennen...

Naja, ohne jetzt lange labern zu wollen, wuensche ich euch viel Spass.

Disclaimer: Mir gehoert ausnahmsweise mal der Storyablauf, aber die Figuren gehoeren Naoko Takeuchi und der Song... ist auch irgendwo lizensiert.

Widmung: Allen, weil ich euch ja echt so ewig lange warten gelassen hab.

heagdl, prinzess

* * *

Die Schöne und das Biest

Alle sahen Usagi gespannt an. Motoki hatte aufgehört wie üblich den Tresen zu wischen und Ami und die anderen sahen wie versteinert in Usagis Richtung. Die Milchshakes, die vor ihnen auf dem Tisch standen waren vergessen, teilweise hatten sie sogar noch die Trinkhalme zwischen den Lippen. Von verschiedenen Spielmaschinen ertönte ein ‚Game over', denn die letzten Spieler an diesem Osterabend fanden die Geschehnisse am Tresen viel interessanter als das ein oder andere Ballerspiel. Die letzten Gäste des Cafés, die gerade im Gehen waren, blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.  
Mamoru wollte mit Usagi gehen? Die stadtbekannten Streithähne Tokios zusammen? Verliebt? Das war unglaublich! Wie konnten sie sich das entgehen lassen? Wenn Usagi ‚Ja' sagen würde, wären sie die Einzigen, die dieses Wunder live miterlebt hätten. Sie würden vor allen damit prahlen können. Aber was würde Usagi sagen?  
Usagi und Mamoru sahen sich immer noch tief in die Augen. Sie hatte ihr Pokerface aufgesetzt, Mamoru konnte im Gegensatz zu sonst keinen ihrer Gedanken, kein einziges ihrer Gefühle von ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Er wurde nervöser und nervöser. Die Knöchel der Hand, mit der er die Rosen umklammert hielt, waren mittlerweile schneeweiß, und die dunkelroten Blumen ließen allein deswegen schon die Köpfe etwas hängen. Eine Schweißperle ran ihm die Stirn hinunter und sein linkes Auge fing an zu zucken. Seine Knie waren ebenfalls sacht am Zittern. Was, wenn sie ‚Nein' sagen würde? Was, wenn er sie in den letzten Monaten zu oft geneckt und geärgert hatte? Was…?  
Auf Usagis Gesicht erschien der Anflug eines Lächelns. Dann hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel vollständig, ihre Lippen enthüllten ihre strahlenden Zähne und ihre Augen fingen an zu glitzern. Mamoru hörte auf zu zittern und fing an zu hoffen. Ein „Okay" erklang aus Usagis Mund. Dann lag sie in seinen Armen. Mamoru war im siebten Himmel. Er zog das Mädchen seiner Träume feste an sich, sie sah strahlend zu ihm hoch und er konnte nicht anders, als ihr Lächeln mit seinen Lippen zu umschließen.  
In der Spielhalle brach die Hölle los. Motoki schmiss seinen Wischlappen in die Luft und fing an zu jubeln. Usagis Freunde sprangen lachend auf, umarmten sich und warfen so die geschmolzenen Überreste ihrer letzten Milchshakes um. Die Mischung aus verschiedener flüssiger Eiscreme verteilte sich auf dem ganzen Tisch und fing an über den Rand hinaus auf den Boden zu tropfen, aber keine machte sich weder ums Aufräumen noch um ihre Klamotten Sorgen. Sie waren einfach zu glücklich.  
Schließlich warf Motoki die letzten Kunden raus und kam mit ein paar Gläsern Sekt mit O-Saft zu Minako und ihren Freunden. „Wir haben was zu feiern! Endlich haben diese nervtötenden Streitereien ein Ende! Und unser zurückgezogener Mamoru hat eine Freundin! Sein Plan hat geklappt, obwohl wir alle gedacht haben, dass Usagi seine Hinweise nie raffen würde! Juhu!" Er reichte den Sekt herum.  
Die Mädels nahmen dankend an und tranken einen Schluck. „Es ist fast wie im Märchen.", sagte Minako und redete mit verklärtem Blick weiter. „Ein Prinz und eine Prinzessin treffen sich, verlieben sich ineinander und nachdem sie unzählige Probleme gemeistert haben, können sie glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage zusammen leben. Hach… das ist ja so romantisch… ich wünschte, ich würde meinen Prinzen finden" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie sich wieder auf die Bank sinken und nippte verträumt an ihrem Sekt.  
Bei Minas Ausführungen hatten alle weiblichen Anwesenden zu lächeln angefangen. Aber Ami hatte etwas einzuwenden. „Also, mich erinnern die Beiden eher an ‚Die Schöne und das Biest'" Vier Paar Augen wandten sich ihr zu. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", wollte Rei wissen. „Mamoru ist ja wohl alles andere als haarig und hässlich. Er sieht sogar verdammt gut aus." Mit einem anzüglichen Seitenblick zu dem blonden Spielhallenerben neben ihr fügte sie hinzu: „Genau wie Motoki hier."  
„Ich meine auch nicht vom Aussehen her, sondern von dem Gefühlsablauf der Geschichte. Und außerdem, wenn ihr schon das Aussehen vergleichen wollt: Usagi ist sehr hübsch und das Biest war in Wirklichkeit auch ein richtig gutaussehender Prinz." „Der Gefühlsablauf? Ich glaube, ihr müsst mir mal auf die Sprünge helfen. Ich hab den Film schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen.", fiel ihr Motoki ins Wort.  
„Welcher Film? Wovon redet ihr?", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm. Mamoru und Usagi hatten aufgehört sich fest im Arm zu halten zu küssen und sich süße Liebeleien ins Ohr zu flüstern. Jetzt waren sie bereit, sich Händchen haltend und wie Honigkuchenpferde grinsend zu den Anderen zu gesellen.  
„Ami hat nur gerade eure Geschichte mit ‚Die Schöne und das Biest' verglichen und ihrer Meinung nach könntet ihr wegen Urheberrechtsverletzung verklagt werden.", klärte Makoto die Beiden auf. „Aber Motoki hat sich den Film schon so lange nicht mehr angesehen, dass er nicht mehr weiß, wie der Ablauf ist. Und um ehrlich zu sein, verstehen ich und die anderen den Zusammenhang auch nicht so ganz."  
„‚Die Schöne und das Biest'?", fragte Mamoru und drückte Usagi etwas fester an sich, denn sie hatte die Stirn leicht in Falten gelegt. „Ich verstehe echt nur Bahnhof. Ich hab den Film noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen. Wie bitte kann man einen Märchenfilm mit Usagi und mir vergleichen?"  
„Ich finde halt einfach nur, dass sich deine und Usagis Beziehung ähnlich entwickelt hat.", erwiderte Ami. „Warum erklärst du uns nicht einfach deine Theorie?", warf Usagi ein.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

„Okay. Ich gebe zu, der Anfang ist total anders, schließlich hechelt hinter Usagi kein eingebildetes Gaston- Double her - zumindest nicht mehr, sie liest nicht gerne und ihr Vater ist kein Wissenschaftler. Und vor Allem: Sie musste ihren Vater nicht dadurch retten, dass sie bei Mamoru einzieht." Mamoru flüsterte Usagi leise ins Ohr: „Zu schade, ich fände es so toll, wenn du bei mir wohnen würdest. Ich hätte da einige Pläne für uns." Usagi errötete bis an die Haarspitzen und sah Mamoru verlegen an, aber der hörte wieder Ami zu, und schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. In Wirklichkeit hatte er aber nur sein Pokerface aufgesetzt und genoss es, Usagi jetzt mit anderen Neckereien rot werden lassen zu können.  
Aber die Beiden laufen sich andauernd über den Weg, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich was miteinander zu tun haben wollen. Sie ist gemein zu ihm, weil er gemein zu ihr ist und umgekehrt. Alle Umstehenden sagen ihnen zwar, dass sie bestimmt gut miteinander auskommen würden, wenn sie es versuchen würden, aber keiner will nachgeben. Und dann bemerkt das Biest, was er wirklich für sie empfindet, ganz und gar unerwartet. Und alles nur, weil Belle sich in Gefahr gebracht hat. Oder besser: Usagi sich in einen gefährlichen reichen Schnösel verguckt hat."

_Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

„Na ja, auf alle Fälle haben sich Mamorus Gefühle ein bisschen verändert, und er hat Angst Belle… ähhh… Usagi an einen Gaston zu verlieren. Darauf war er natürlich nicht vorbereitet, weder auf die Liebe noch darauf, dass er für Usagi kämpfen muss. Aber so intelligent, wie er nun mal ist, hat er sich in Null-Komma-Nichts einen Plan ausgedacht, ihr zu zeigen, was er für sie fühlt und sie für sich zu gewinnen. Nur kann er Usagi halt nicht mit Büchern umwerben, wie das Biest Belle, sondern mit Blumen und Plüschtieren. Aber der Effekt ist ja derselbe: Er hat sie gewonnen!"

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

Ami war mittlerweile ins Brabbeln verfallen. Mit jedem Satz hatte sie schneller und schneller gesprochen, so dass Usagi, Mamoru und die anderen kaum noch folgen konnten. Ihr Kopf war hochrot, weil sie jetzt meinte, dass ihre Theorie doch nicht so gut sei, wie sie dachte und um davon abzulenken, schweifte sie von ihrem eigentlichen Thema ab.  
„Das hätte natürlich alles schon viel früher passieren können und die Zwei wären schon seit Monaten glücklich. Aber nein, wir müssen ja alle unsere eigenen Fehler machen! Hättet ihr auf Motoki oder mich oder sonst wen gehört, wären Euch so manche Qualen und Kosten erspart geblieben. Ich war mir schon immer sicher, dass ihr beiden einmal zusammen kommen würdet! Das war so klar wie Kloßbrühe! Wie heißt es so schön im Volksmund: Was sich liebt, dass neckt sich und Gegensätze ziehen sich an. Aber ihr wolltet natürlich das Gegenteil beweisen! Ich kann nur sagen: Ich hätte es euch sagen können!"

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

„Aber gut, es hat ja geklappt. Zum Schluss seid ihr ja doch zusammen gekommen. Und auch wenn ich mich nicht daran gütlich tun kann, dass ich sagen kann: Ich habs ja von vorneherein gesagt; so kann ich mich doch daran erfreuen, dass ihr eure eigenen Worte schlucken müsst! Ich kann mich noch gut an eure Streitereien erinnern, in denen es hieß: ‚Du wirst nie eine Freundin abbekommen' oder ‚Du bist so tollpatschig. Anstatt deinen Freund zu küssen, wirst du ihm wahrscheinlich in die Lippe beißen.'"  
Bei diesen Worte flüsterte Motoki Usagi zu: „Ich erinnere mich an ein ‚Die Frau, die dich mal abbekommt, tut mir jetzt schon leid.' Wie es aussieht, bist du zur Zeit die Anwärterin auf den Job. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du dich bemitleidest." Daraufhin wurde Usagi tiefrot und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Mamorus Shirt, während der dumm zu lächeln anfing.  
Ami ratterte weiter: „Alles falsch. Ihr habt beide eine wichtige Lektion gelernt: Man kann total falsch liegen, auch wenn man voll davon überzeugt ist, dass man richtig liegt. Und... man kann sich ändern. Für die Liebe.

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

Also seid ihr wie die Schöne und das Biest. Man konnte von vorneherein sagen, dass sie perfekt füreinander sein würden, sie haben sich gegenseitig die Hölle heiß gemacht und sie waren davon überzeugt, dass sie nicht mal zusammenkommen würden, wenn sie die letzten Menschen auf dem Planeten sein würden. Aber sie lagen falsch, einer hat sich in den Anderen verliebt, und hat mit einem total süßen Plan das Herz des Anderen gewonnen, Belle ist vor Gaston gerettet worden und die Beiden lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage."  
Ami stoppte, holte tief Luft und lächelte breit. Ihre Theorie stimmte, auch wenn sie sich noch mal selber hatte überzeugen müssen. Aber jetzt war alles gut. Sie sah zu den Anderen, die zustimmend nickten und dann zu Mamoru und Usagi, die jetzt wieder mit normalen Gesichtsausdrücken lächelnd nebeneinander standen. „Und das wünsche ich euch auch.", sagte Ami glücklich. „Ein langes und seeehr schönes Leben zusammen."  
Motoki und die Mädels konnten nur einstimmen. Und so riefen sie laut: „Auf ein glückliches und langes Leben.", und prosteten Mamoru und Usagi zu.

20:45 Vor Usagis Haus

Mamoru und Usagi standen vor dem Zaun von Usagis Haus. Nach einer langen Feier im Crown, bei der Usagi noch mal all ihre Erlebnisse des heutigen Tages, teilweise mit Hilfe von Rei, erzählt hatte. und oftmals ein „Oh Gott" und ein geschocktes Lufteinziehen hervorgerufen hatte, hatte sie sich schließlich von ihren Freunden verabschieden müssen um wenigstens den Rest dieses Ostersonntags mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen. Mamoru hatte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, sie nach Hause zu begleiten und ihre neue Beziehung durch Händchenhalten und ein paar gestohlene Küsse jedem, dem sie an diesem Abend begegneten, mitzuteilen.  
Jetzt waren sie an Usagis Haus angekommen und Mamoru wollte sich gar nicht von Usagi trennen. Endlich war sie sein. Er hatte nur ein paar Stunden mit ihr als seiner Freundin verbracht. Er hielt ihre Hände in seinen und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Usagi sah zurück und sagte dann mit sanfter Stimme: „Heute war das schönste Osterfest meines Lebens. Nein, der schönste Tag meines Lebens. Trotz all der Verletzungen und Unannehmlichkeiten. Denn jetzt hab ich dich. Ich werde immer an dich denken und von dir träumen. Das Letzte, was ich heute machen werde, ist dich anrufen und das Erste, was ich morgen machen werde, ist dich besuchen. Ich liebe dich. Gute Nacht." Bevor Mamoru etwas erwidern konnte, küsste sie ihn sanft auf den Mund und verschwand dann im Haus.  
Noch einen Augenblick lang sah Mamoru mit verklärten Augen auf die Haustür. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Sie liebte ihn. Heute war auch der beste Tag seines Lebens. Nach Jahren im Waisenhaus und in einem einsamen Appartement, hatte er endlich jemanden gefunden, der ihn ohne Vorbehalte liebte. Sein Leben war endlich perfekt.  
Langsam wandte er sich von dem Haus ab. Dann schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf – der heutige Tag war einfach unglaublich gewesen – steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und machte sich eilig auf den Weg nach Hause. Er wollte Usagis Anruf auf keinen Fall verpassen.

Usagi betrat ihr Haus mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Mamorus Gesichtsausdruck, als sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte und ihn dann geküsst hatte, war einfach zu süß gewesen. So, als ob er immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass sie ihn nicht hasste, und dass sie wirklich ihm gehörte.  
Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und wollte gerade eine Vase aus der Küche holen, um auch den letzten Blumenstrauß ihn ihr Zimmer zu stellen und dann den letzten Hasen zu ihrer kleinen Armee hinzu zu fügen, als von oben die verwirrte Stimme ihrer Mutter erklang: „Usagi! Was machen all diese Plüschtiere auf deinem Bett?"  
Was sollte sie darauf antworten? Diese kuscheligen Tiere hatte Mamoru ihr gegeben. Sie waren mehr wert als alles Gold der Welt. Mit ihrer Hilfe hatte sie erkannt, dass sie Mamoru liebte. Sie hatten sie mit Mamoru zusammengebracht. Sie hatten ihr Liebe gebracht, unendliches Glück. Strahlend rief sie zurück: „Das sind meine neuen Glücksbringer!" Dabei drückte sie den letzten ihrer Hasenfreunde an sich und atmete Mamorus Rosenduft, der noch an ihm hing tief ein.  
„Und wer hat dir die ganzen teuren Blumen gegeben?", donnerte die dunkle Stimme ihres Vaters die Treppe hinunter. Ohooo. Usagi wurde blass und drückte das arme Tier noch fester an sich. Wie sollte sie das erklären, ohne ihren Vater mit seiner Schrotflinte auf Mamoru-Jagd zu schicken?


	11. Epilog

_Und hier ist schon der Epilog!_

_Ich bin ferig! Whaaaaaaaa, das ist ein unglaubliches Gefuehl. Ich hoffe euch hat meine Story gefallen... waere Lieb von euch, wenn ihr mir das kundtun koenntet. smile_

_Widmung: Allen _

_Disclaimer: leider kann ich mit dieser Story kein Geld machen, da mir noch laaaaange nicht alle Figuren gehoeren_

_heagdl, vanilla prinzess_

* * *

Epilog 

Es war der 13 Juni, der letzte Schultag in diesem Jahr. Natürlich waren alle Schüler nicht mehr auf den Stühlen zu halten. Warum auch? Die Noten standen fest und die letzten drei Schulstunden, bevor sie an diesem Freitag ihr Zeugnis bekamen, waren lediglich Formsache. Man saß auf den Tischen, redete miteinander und hörte Radio. Was normalerweise nur in den Pausen gestattet war, war an diesem Tag in den „Unterricht" gekommen. Drei verschiedene Radios füllten den Raum mit Musik – aber alle waren auf den selben Sender eingestellt. T.J. 131.9, Tokio's Jugend Sender. (Anm: Sender ist selber erfunden) Zwischen den neusten Charts wurden Date-Tipps gegeben, freie Ferienjobstellen mitgeteilt und die heißesten Partylocations für die baldigen School's-Out Feiern angegeben.

Der beliebteste D.J. des Senders war zwar schon Ende dreißig, aber er war einfach nur cool! Es sah verdammt gut aus, sodass alle Mädchen für ihn schwärmten, obwohl es Allgemeinwissen war, dass Mr. T. (Anm:smile) verheiratet war und zwei Kinder hatte. Wer diese Kinder waren, wusste dann doch niemand, aber es stand fest, dass absolut jeder am liebsten mit ihnen tauschen würde. Mr. T. war bestimmt der coolste Vater der Welt - alle dachten so.

Alle, bis auf die Person, die von Mr. T. nachmittags an die Gartenarbeit getan wurde und am Wochenende abends schon um 10 zuhause sein musste, oder sonst Probleme bekam. Dieses Mädchen, das die Tochter des allseitsbeliebten Radiosprechers war, hatte unglaublich lange mit Wörtern jonglieren müssen (eine Fähigkeit, die sie wohl vererbt bekommen hatte) um ihren Vater davon abzuhalten, ihren ersten wirklichen Freund auf den Mond zu schießen und ihn stattdessen mit offenen Armen in die Familie aufzunehmen. Dieser Teenager war Usagi Tsukino.

Jetzt saß sie, wie alle anderen, auf ihrem Tisch und redete mit Minako, Ami, Makoto und Mamoru darüber, wo sie denn heute Abend feiern würden. (Mamoru war hier, weil er Frau Harunas ehemaliger Lieblingsschüler war, und so die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte, die letzten Schulstunden bei ihr zu sein, um danach gleich was mit ihr unternehmen zu können. Frau Haruna wäre zwar fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, als sie hörte das Mamoru mit USAGI zusammen war, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.) Da Mamoru mitfeiern gehen würde, hatte ihr Vater ausnahmsweise den Zeitrahmen auf 12 gesetzt, und das schrie geradezu nach einer dreifachen Feier. Erstens: Es war Sommer! Zweitens: Usagi durfte bis 12 raus! Und drittens: Ihr Vater vertraute Mamoru jetzt so sehr, dass er sie abends zusammen ausgehen ließ!

Es war schon ein Wunder gewesen, dass Mamoru nicht ins Zeugenschutzprogramm hatte aufgenommen werden müssen, als Usagi an dem schicksalhaften Ostersonntag die Herkunft ihrer Plüschhasen und Blumen erklären musste. Zuerst hatte sie ja keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sie ihren Vater ruhig halten sollte, aber als sie dann in ihr Zimmer getreten war, hatten ihre Eltern ihre Glücksbringer erst mal vergessen. Geschockt überfielen sie Usagi mit Fragen über ihre Verletzungen und das hatte Usagi die perfekte Geschichte gegeben.

Eigentlich hatte sie die ganzen schrecklichen Ereignisse des Nachmittags total vergessen, denn ihre Entschädigung war so viel besser gewesen. Aber in dem Moment erinnerte sie sich lebhaft an all ihre kleinen Unfälle – und an die Geschehnisse in der Gasse. Sie beruhigte ihre ltern zuerst mit einem ‚Mir geht's gut.' Und nachdem sie dann auf ihre Bett gesunken waren, fing sie an ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.

Sie begann mit dem ersten Hasen und den Rätselkarten. (Ihre Eltern waren total überrascht, dass Usagi die Rätsel ohne Hilfe hatte lösen können) Ihre Trennung von Sennen lies sie außen vor, da sie sicher war, dass ihr Vater ausflippen würde, wenn er hörte, dass sein Engel schon mit einem Freund durch war. Ihre Verletzungen bis zur Kirmes erzählte sie humorvoll, sodass sie gar nicht so schlimm aussahen und auch ihre Eltern bemerkten, dass sie keinen bleibenden Schaden davon tragen würde. Und dann kam sie zu ihrem Erlebnis mit Sennen und seiner Gang.

Zuerst versuchte sie, ihr Erlebnis ganz objektiv zu berichten, aber spätestens als sie sich wieder an den ersten brutalen Kuss erinnerte, brachen ihre Dämme und sie fing an zu schluchzen. Ihre Eltern waren geschockt, dass das ihrer Tochter passiert war und zogen ihr Kind in ihre Arme. Als sie an der Stelle ankam, als ihr Ex angefangen hatte zu begrabschen, sprang ihr Vater auf und ihre Mutter zog erschrocken die Luft ein. Und dann kam sie zu dem guten Teil, der Mamoru vorm Krankenhaus bewahren würde.

Da sie natürlich nicht Mamorus Geheimidentität offenbaren konnte, erzählte sie ihren Eltern, dass er ihr die ganze Zeit gefolgt war, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie auch alle Hinweise richtig deutete. Sie schilderte ihren Eltern wie ihr Retter den Anführer der Gang zur Rede gestellt hatte, und wie er sich dann für ihre Unschuld und die Gerechtigkeit geschlagen hatte. (Auch hier ließ sie wieder ein kleines Detail außen vor, damit ihre Eltern ihr eine Beziehung mit Mamoru nicht verbieten konnten.) Ihre Geschichte endete damit, dass die ‚bösen Jungs' aus der Gasse geflohen waren und Mamoru auch wieder verschwand, nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass es Usagi gut ging.

Nachdem sie dann den restlichen Ablauf ihres Tages, mit ihrem persönlichen Happy End mitgeteilt hatte, hatten sich ihre Eltern wieder im Griff. Da sie den Mitgliedern der Gang keine Namen gegeben hatte, damit Sennen nicht dem Rest ihrer Familie etwas antat, gab ihr Vater bei der Polizei eine Anzeige gegen unbekannt auf und sie hatte am nächsten Tag alles noch einmal einem Polizisten berichten müssen. Ihre Mutter erkundigte sich etwas mehr über Usagis Retter (Ihr Vater flippte etwas aus, als sie erwähnte, dass er 18 war, aber ihre Mutter meinte nur: „Sei doch froh! Ein 14 jähriger Milchbubi hätte bestimmt nichts gegen diese Rüpel ausrichten können!" Schließlich stimmte ihr Vater zu, Mamoru näher kennen zu lernen, bevor er seine Schotflinte aus dem Schlafzimmer holte, und so stand fest, dass Usagis Freund am nächsten Abend mit zur Familienosterfeier kam.

Am selben Abend hatte Usagi Mamoru noch angerufen, um ihre Geschichten von den Geschehnissen in der Gasse abzustimmen und ihm von der Einladung zu erzählen. Es muss nicht wirklich erwähnt werden, dass Mamoru sich am nächsten Abend mit Auszeichnung schlug und Usagis Vater ihn praktisch schon als Schwiegersohn adoptierte.

Jetzt war Usagis Leben himmlisch. Bis auf eine Sache – Sennen. Natürlich hatte die Polizei die Gang nicht gefunden, und so begegnete sie Sennen noch regelmäßig auf dem Schulflur. Es war unangenehm, aber er schien sich nicht mehr um sie zu kümmern. Bestimmt hatte er sich schon mindestens zwei neue Freundinnen für sie angelacht. Ihre Freunde und Mamoru hatten stundenlang überlegt, wie sie es ihm heimzahlen konnten, und schließlich hatten sie die perfekte Idee. Usagis Vater hatten sie die ganze Geschichte mit Sennen und seinen Freundinnen erzählt, nur das Minako Usagis Stelle einnahm. Und er hatte zugestimmt, Sennen heute ein ganz besonderes Geburtstagsgeschenk zu überreichen.

„Das war ‚Promise (You and me)' von Reamonn, gewünscht von Mamoru Chiba für Usagi Tsukino." Alle ihre Klassenkameraden johlten und Usagi versteckte ihr rotes Gesicht in Mamorus Hemd, welcher nur grinste. „Und jetzt kommen wir zu den Geburtstagsglückwünschen! Da ich weiß, dass ihr alle da draußen in euren Klassenzimmern sitzt und brennend auf den letzten Gong wartet, ziehen wir das heute Mal vor. Das wohl bekannteste Geburtstagskind dieses Tages ist Sennen Togashi, Erbe des Togashi-Emperiums. Die ersten Glückwünsche sind von seinen Eltern:

_Geliebter Sohn. Zu deinem 18. Lebensjahr wünschen wir dir alles Gute. Bleib so, wie du bist, und erfülle unser Leben weiterhin mit Stolz auf dich.  
In Liebe, deine Eltern."  
_  
Usagi und ihre Freunde sahen sich erstaunt an. Sennens Eltern hatten keine Ahnung, was aus ihrem Sohn geworden war? Oder vielleicht wollten sie es gar nicht sehen. Die eigenen Kinder waren ja sowieso immer heilig. Was auch immer, in ein paar Minuten würden ihnen die Augen geöffnet sein.

„Der nächste Glückwunsch ist von ein paar seiner Freunde:

_‚Hey Sennen! Cool, dass du endlich 18 bist. Wir hoffen, dass du dich schon auf unsere Feier heute abend freust.  
Horei, Luca, Yuro, Katsuragi und Tomoyo_

Und noch ein Schreiben für Sennen:

_Hi Loverboy! Alles Liebe und Gute zu deinem Tag! Komm doch heute noch irgendwann vorbei und ich geb dir dein Geschenk. Du wirst es Llllieeeben, das versichere ich dir.  
In Liebe, Cho_

Und hier ist noch ein Glückwunsch. Meine Güte, der Junge ist beliebt:

_Hey, mon amour! Isch habe ge'ört, dass heute dein Tag der Geburt ist. Warum haben du mir nichts gesagt? Nun ich musste finden ein schnelles Geschenk.  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
Dain französisch Mädchen, Cheryl_

Wow! Das Mädchen hat Feuer! Und einen ziemlichen Akzent auf dem Papier. Hey, hier ist noch eine Mitteilung:

_Hey, Süßer!  
Da ich erfahren habe, dass heute dein Ehrentag ist und ich leider keine Zeit mehr hatte, dir etwas zu kaufen, dachte ich, dass ich dir einen Gruß übers Radio schicke und für dich unser Lied wünsche. Ich hoffe sie spielen ‚One in a million' wirklich.  
Hab eine tolle Feier deine Freundin Tani_

Natürlich werden wir das Lied spielen, gleich nachdem ich mit den Geburtstagswüschen fertig bin.  
Hier ist noch ein Glückwunsch an Sennen Togashi. Diesmal von Keiko.

_Happy Birthday mein Schatz.  
Da du Schüchterner ja nicht bekannt gemacht hast, wann du endlich volljährig wirst, musste ich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen um doch noch eine Überraschung für dich zu bekommen. Ich erwarte dich morgen um 8 bei mir für eine kleine Feier.  
Ich liebe dich._

Das wird ja immer komischer hier. Hier ist noch eine Nachricht von einer Freundin.

_Hi Senni!  
Unglaublich, das du jetzt endlich auch schon achtzehn bist. Jetzt steht uns das Nachtleben offen. Besuch mich doch heute Abend mal bei der Arbeit – da sie dich jetzt endlich reinlassen werden.  
miau Machs gut, Haya_

Allmählich bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass unser Sennen hier ein sehr ungezogener Junge war. Fünf Freundinnen auf einmal. Und meine Liste an Glückwünschen von weiteren jungen Damen ist noch lange nicht zu Ende. Mein Boss sagt mir gerade, dass wir noch 19 Nachrichten übrig haben. Leider passt das nicht mehr in unsere Programmzeit. Sennen, wir schicken sie dir einfach zu.

_Also noch einen Herzlichen Glückwunsch von: Kaede, Dai, Nori, Yei, Akina, Sorano, Suki, Gin, Leiko, Hisa, Kameko, Machi, Miki, Rinako, Umeko, Ai, Mariko, Etsu und Kohana._

Und hier ist jetzt ‚One in a Million', gewünscht von Tani für Sennen…"

Und die Musik fing an zu spielen, aber niemand schien sie zu hören. Alle waren wie erstarrt und sahen ihre Freunde geschockt an. Die ganze Schule schien in Schlaf gefallen zu sein. Sennen Togashi, der beliebteste und berühmteste Schüler ihrer Schule war – da ein besseres Wort fehlt – ein Arschloch, wenn es zu Mädchen kam? Ja, man sah ihn andauernd mit 'ner Anderen irgendwo rum sitzen, aber er hatte gute Erklärungen. Mal musste er der Neuen die Schule zeigen, dann war da die Tochter von Freunden seiner Eltern und natürlich die eine oder andere Nachhilfeschülerin.  
Die Mädchen traf es noch härter. Der gut aussehende Punk von dem jede schon mal geträumt hatte war ein Spieler. Kopfschüttelnd sahen sie sich an. Der Junge hatte keine Chancen mehr.

Usagi und ihre Freunde auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und versuchten angestrengt nicht zu grinsen. Ihr Plan hatte funktioniert. Es hatte Wochen gedauert, bis sie all diese Freundinnen aufgestöbert hatten. Das musste man Sennen lassen, er war ziemlich gut darin, sein Tun zu vertuschen. Sie hatten ihn beschattet, jeden seiner Schritte überwacht und hatten so schließlich diese 24 Mädchen getroffen. Und sie waren sich sicher, dass das noch lange nicht alle waren. Damit Sennens Freundinnen aber nicht doch eine andere als die Radionachricht bekamen (die ihnen von Usagi natürlich in den Kopf gepflanzt worden war) hatten sie in den letzten zwei Tagen alle nichts ahnenden Mädels besucht und ihnen irgendeine Story auf die Nase gebunden, warum sie gerade nach Sennen suchten. Während des Gesprächs waren sie dann auf seinen Geburtstag gekommen und Sennens Grab wurde Stück für Stück tiefer geschaufelt.

Es war nicht ganz fair den Mädchen gegenüber, das mussten sie sich eingestehen, aber wenigstens wussten sie jetzt, woran sie waren und konnten Sennen privat noch einen reinhauen. (mehr oder minder)  
Ach ja, Sennens Sozialleben war ruiniert, sie hatten gerade von einer ebenfalls geschockten Miss Haruna ihr Zeugnis in die Hand gedrückt bekommen und die Glocke hatte geschellt. Es war Sommer! Ihr Leben war wieder perfekt!

Mit diesen Gedanken küsste sie Mamoru schnell, verstaute ihr Zeugnis ohne es auch nur anzuschauen in ihrer Tasche und stürmte mit den anderen aus der Schule. Jetzt wurde gefeiert.

PS: Nach den Sommerferien stellte sich heraus, dass Sennen wirklich einige Ohrfeigen von seinen Ex-Freundinnen bekommen hatte. Seine Eltern waren total ausgeflippt und hatten ihm gedroht, ihn zu enterben, wenn er seine Einstellung nicht änderte und um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht zu viel Versuchung um sich rum hatte, würde er die nächsten zwei Jahre bis zu seinem Abschluss auf einem Nur-Jungen-Internat verbringen.


End file.
